Solo puedo amarte a ti
by MADG
Summary: Una llegada de un joven un tanto misterioso empezara por abrir muchas avneturas y una historia desconocida en la vida de ranma
1. Chapter 1

_**Solo puedo amarte a ti**_

_**Cap 1**_

_**Ok, todos los personajes como saben, y deben de saber, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para la realización de esta historia sin fines de lucro asi que es legal **_

_**SIGNOS**_

"_**..." pensamientos**_

_**(...) comentarios del autor, osea yo **_

_**-...- acciones de los personajes**_

_**Todo comienza en una lluviosa tarde en Nerima...**_

_**Una chica pelirroja se ve caminando **_

_**Ranmachan-Demonios tenia que empezar a llover ahora**_

_**-miauuuuu**_

_**Ranmachan-e...eso fue un...gatooooo? aaaaa!**_

_**Ranma corre rápidamente por las calles cubiertas de agua **_

_**Ranmachan-uff, creo que ya lo perdi **_

_**-miaoo, miaooo**_

_**Ranmachan-no puede ser, donde esta?**_

_**-miaooo!**_

_**Ranmachan-aaaaa! Aléjate de mi, aléjate!**_

_**-miaooo**_

_**Ranmachan-shampoo?**_

_**Shampi-miaooo**_

_**Ranmachan-T….te e dicho muchas veces que no te acerques a mi siendo un gato**_

_**Shampi-miaoo**_

_**Ranmachan-aléjate**_

_**Ranma retrocede poco a poco hasta toparse con una chica que tenia un paraguas, ambas caen al suelo **_

_**Ranmachan-ouch, ves lo que ocasionas shampoo, uh?**_

_**-ayy**_

_**Ranmachan-Ah, lo siento lo siento, estas bien?**_

_**-Si, no te preocupes, gracias , jeje por lo que veo te asusto este pequeño gatito verdad?**_

_**Ranmachan-jeje...bueno pues...**_

_**Ranma se queda en silencio al observar el bello rostro de la joven al sonreir **_

_**Ranmachan-" es muy bonita"**_

_**-Bien me voy**_

_**Rnmachan-Eh...si, claro, y disculpa de nuevo**_

_**-Je, no te preocupes**_

_**La chica se aleja caminando con su sombrilla mientras Ranma la observa como embelesada**_

_**Ranmachan-En verdad...era muy bonita **_

_**Shampi-miaooo! –enojada y celosa-**_

_**Ranmachan-eh, aaaaa, no te me acerques!**_

_**Dojo Tendo**_

_**Kasumi-Cielos, ranma ya se esta tardando en regresar **_

_**Akane-No me distraigas ahora Kasumi –sacando una bandeja del horno-**_

_**Kasumi-Se ve que te esfuerzas mucho akane-chan **_

_**Akane-Claro, hare que ese idiota se trague sus palabras de una vez por todas**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Ranma-.son...pa...para mi?**_

_**Akane-si, espero que te agraden**_

_**Ranma-em...-gota de sudor rueda por su rostro-**_

_**Akane-Anda, que sucede, puedes tomar las que gustes –sonrisa-**_

_**Ranma-Eh, jeje, si...claro..."debo encontrar la manera de no comer sus galletas y no hacerla sentir mal"**_

_**Ranma pone sus brazos sobre los hombros de Akane**_

_**Akane-que...que pasa?**_

_**Ranma-Akane, no tienes que esforzarte en hacer galletas solo por mi...**_

_**Akane-Ranma...pero yo...**_

_**Ranma-Por favor ya no lo hagas, no vale la pena hacer eso**_

_**Akane-Pero...**_

_**Ranma-De igual forma ya sabemos que no fuiste hecha para cocinar ni ninguna otra actividad femenina, porque no mejor te dedicas a lo tuyo y entrenas rompiendo tejas o cosas asi?**_

_**Akane-Ran...ma!**_

_**Ranma-Ahora que dije?**_

_**Akane-Idiota!**_

_**POOOOOOOW! Ranma sale volando una vez mas por el pequeño mazo de akane **_

_**Ranma-aaaa, "jamas entendere a las mujeres..."**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**Akane-Ya vera...con que no sirvo para hacer cosas femeninas eee?**_

_**Akane saca la bandeja y observa sus galletas...pequeños trozos con formas extrañas, algunos de un color café claro, y otros de un color café oscuro**_

_**Akane-Bien, ahora va la prueba decisiva –toma una galleta y la acerca a su boca-**_

_**Kasumi la observa esperando la reacción de su hermana, akane muerde su galleta y después de masticarla unas veces la pasa...sus ojos se abren enormemente y una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro**_

_**Akane-Si! Jaja, lo logre, lo hice! Estas galletas saben bien!**_

_**Kasumi-felicidades akane-chan!**_

_**Akane-gracias hermana..."ranma, ven rapido para que puedas probarlas"**_

_**- CRASH! **_

_**Kasumi-Cielos, que podra haber sido ese ruido?**_

_**Akane-Vino de la entrada de la casa**_

_**Soun-Escucho ese ruido Saotome?**_

_**Pandacartel-Si, lo escuche perfectamente**_

_**Todos se dirigen a la entrada de la casa donde encuentran a un ranma en el piso asi: y con una gatita encima de el**_

_**Soun-Vaya vaya...**_

_**Kasumi-Oh, pobrecito de ranma **_

_**Nabiki-Que interesante...**_

_**Akane corre por algo de agua caliente y la vierte sobre ambos **_

_**Ranma-aa, esta hirviendo, que...que pasa?**_

_**Akane-Eso es lo que queremos saber, de repente entraste rompiendo la puerta...no tienes remedio **_

_**Ranma-Eh, cierto, recuerdo que Shampoo me perseguía y...ah, hola shampoo**_

_**Shampoo-Hum-volteando el rostro-**_

_**Akane-"Pero que extraño, Shampoo no ignoraria a ranma de esa manera"**_

_**Shampoo-Tu tener la culpa, porque quedarte viendo a esa chica como un bobo enfrente de mi**_

_**Ranma-A...esa chica?**_

_**Soun-Asi que una chica...ajajajaja...De que chica esta hablando ranmaaaa! –cara de susto-**_

_**Ranma-Espere espere!...mmm...ah es cierto, ya lo recuerdo lo que pasa es que tropecé con una chica cuando estaba corriendo de Shampoo, eso es todo, aunque era muy hermosa y...**_

_**Ranma se calla al empezar a sentir un aura detrás de el**_

_**Ranma-A...akane?**_

_**Nabiki-Pero que tonto puede llegar a ser este muchacho **_

_**Akane-hum...-se da media vuelta y se va **_

_**Ranma-Y ahora...que le pasa?**_

_**Kasumi-akane-chan………**_

_**Akane subio a su habitacion y se tiro a su cama bocabajo**_

_**Akane-Ese baka...de todas formas, nisiquiera queria que las probara...**_

_**Akane se da la vuelta quedando bocarriba**_

_**Akane-Aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que tenga nada de malo que ranma vea a una chica solo porque es bonita...creo que e estado mas sensible desde que fallo nuestra boda...**_

_**Ranma-Ya les dije que yo no hice nada malo déjenme en paz!**_

_**Ranma se retira de la discusión y sube a su habitación**_

_**Ranma-Todos estan locos-recostándose en el suelo-**_

_**Ranma-Que tiene de malo que vea a una chica solo porque se me hizo bonita**_

_**Ranma saca un manga de Inu y comienza a leerlo (jeje)**_

_**Ranma-Rayos, tendre que darme un baño, si no podria pescar un resfriado**_

_**Mientras la lluvia seguia en las calles de Nerima, dos jóvenes con sombrillas y vestidos con gabardinas conversaban...**_

_**-El dojo Tendo?**_

_**-Asi es hermano, lo vi cerca de este lugar**_

_**-Vaya, asi que aun quedan dojos en esta ciudad**_

_**-Asi parece**_

_**-Bien, esperame en casa, llegare mas tarde**_

_**-Estas seguro, no quieres que te ayude?**_

_**-No, esta bien, esta vez quiero hacerlo yo solo**_

_**-Como tu digas, cuidate**_

_**-Por supuesto**_

_**Ambos se dan un abrazo y se separan **_

_**Ranma se encontraba tomando un baño caliente**_

_**Ranma-Creo que sera mejor explicarle las cosas a Akane, de seguro malinterpreto todo como siempre **_

_**Ranma se levanta y sale del agua**_

_**Ranma-Pero primero ire a comer algo, ya tengo mucha hambre**_

_**Minutos después ranma baja las escaleras y se encuentra con akane en la sala, sentada comiendo**_

_**Ranma-"Bueno, se lo dire de una vez"**_

_**Ranma-Ejem, oye akane**_

_**Akane-Si, que pasa Ranma?**_

_**Ranma-Em...bueno, queria decirte que**_

_**-tam tam tam (tocan la puerta jejeje no se me ocurrio ningun otro sonido)**_

_**Akane-Uh, quien podra ser?**_

_**Ranma-Vayamos a ver**_

_**Ranma y Akane siguieron a Kasumi quedándose como siempre detrás de el muro asomando sus cabezas**_

_**Kasumi-Ya voy!**_

_**Kasumi abre la puerta y un joven cerrando su sombrilla hace una reverencia... **_

_**Soun-Un duelo?**_

_**-Asi es señor, e venido aquí para retar a duelo al representante de este dojo**_

_**Genma-Mmmm, aun existe gente que guarda las antiguas tradiciones e Tendo?**_

_**Soun-Uhum, asi parece Saotome**_

_**El joven observo a las tres Tendo, centrando después su mirada en la menor de ellas, manteniéndola fija y sonriendo.Ranma que estaba recostado en la pared se percato de ello y al ver a akane sonrojarse y desviar la mirada...bueno, ustedes saben, se puso un poquititito celoso y señalándolo con el dedo indice lo reto**_

_**Ranma-Bueno, pues yo peleare contigo**_

_**Akane-Ranma...**_

_**Soun-En verdad quieres pelear con este joven ranma?**_

_**Ranma-Claro, porque no, después de todo el vino a buscar un duelo no es asi?**_

_**-Asi es**_

_**Ranma-Bien, pues supongo que hay que seguir manteniendo las tradiciones, ademas no me caeria mal un poco de ejercicio-poniendo su pose de "mirenme soy el graaan RANMA SAOTOME" **_

_**Akane- ¬ ¬U "presumido.."**_

_**Genma-Bien dicho hijo **_

_**-Bien, me paraece perfecto**_

_**Todos se encontraban en el dojo para observar el duelo que se iba a llevar a cabo.Ranma y el joven se encontraban de pie uno frente al otro, una sonrisa aparece en los rostros de ambos y una mirada de provocamiento fue intercambiada entre ellos.**_

_**-Bueno, disculpen por no haberme presentado antes-quitandose su gabardina-mi nombre es Senshi**_

_**El joven Senshi tenia la estatura de Ranma, su cabello era de color café castaño, largo, con un liston verde que le hacia una coleta, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, bien formado, vestia un traje chino, la camisa sin mangas, de color negra con la imagen de un tigre dorado en su espalda, sus pantalones muy precidos a los de ranma de un color verde oscuro y sus zapatillas negras, y en su espalada cargaba dos grandes espadas guardadas en sus fundas, el joven causo expectación en todos.Se quito la cuerda que sostenia ambas espadas y se acerco hacia akane ante la vista de un poco enojado Ranma**_

_**Senshi-Disculpe señorita, seria tan amable de cuidar esto por unos momentos?**_

_**Akane—A...claro**_

_**Senshi-Muchas gracias**_

_**Senshi regreso ante Ranma y haciendo una reverencia puso su posición de combate**_

_**Kasumi-vaya, que joven tan educado**_

_**Nabiki-Demasiado**_

_**Ranma-Bah...esas son bobadas, peleemos de una vez!**_

_**Kasumi-Oh, cielos al parecer ranma no esta muy contento**_

_**Akane-Ese baka..."Jiji, pero...creo que esta celoso.." **_

_**Ranma se puso tambien en su posición de combate y Soun poniéndose de pie dio inicio**_

_**Soun-Bien, comiencen!**_

_**Ambos jóvenes permanecían quietos...pasaban los segundos y seguían en su misma posición**_

_**Ranma-"bien si tu no quieres atacar...empezare yo" **_

_**Ranma recorre un poco su pie derecho hacia atrás, hace un cambio de posición de sus brazos colocándolos ambos a los lados de su cintura formando puños con sus manos y abriendo los ojos se proyecta rapidamente hacia Senshi, el cual solo lo espera con su misma posición**_

_**Ranma-Preparate, toma esto! –lanzando un golpe al nivel de la cara con la mano derecha-**_

_**Senshi se mueve hacia su lado izquierdo esquivando el golpe**_

_**Ranma-Que?**_

_**Akane-Es muy rapido...-sorprendida-**_

_**Genma/Soun-ôO**_

_**Senshi lanzo una patada directo al estomago de ranma, pero este reacciona rapidamente y con su mano izquierda toma la pierna de Senshi, bloqueando su patada con dificultad, después lanza una parada con su pierna derecha justo al rostro de Senshi, pero este velozmente se recorre hacia un lado esquivándola completamente, ambos se distancian un poco y vuelven a su posición de combate**_

_**Senshi-Eres habil Ranma **_

_**Ranma-Je, tu tambien eres rapido **_

_**Senshi-Bueno, te parece si dejamos el calentamiento y comenzamos a pelear en serio?**_

_**Ranma-Como gustes**_

_**Senshi-En ese caso...preparate**_

_**Ranma-Siempre estoy preparado **_

_**Senshi-Bien...**_

_**Senshi fruncio un poco el entrecejo y...Swiizzzzz!...**_

_**Ranma se encontraba de lado sosteniéndose en un solo pie apunto de perder el equilibrio, una cortada aparecio en su mejilla derecha y el hilo de sangre salio de ella, Senshi por su parte estaba un poco mas adelante de el con el puño derecho en forma de golpe **_

_**Akane-Ranma**_

_**Soun/Genma-ôO**_

_**Ranma-"Rayos, es increíblemente rapido" –quitandose la sangre de la herida-**_

_**Senshi toco su mejilla con su mano izquierda y tambien quito un hilo de sangre que salia de una pequeña herida en ella**_

_**Senshi-Bastante habil...lograste responder a mi ataque en solo fracciones de segundo**_

_**Ranma-Je...y esa no es toda la velocidad que puedo alcanzar**_

_**Senshi voltea y observando a Ranma sonrie ampliamente**_

_**Ranma-Uh, que te pasa, porque sonries?**_

_**Senshi-Estoy emocionado Ranma, hace tiempo que no peleaba con alguien fuerte, veo que en este dojo no podriamos pelear con toda nuestra fuerza verdad?**_

_**Ranma-Asi es, seguramente terminaria destruido**_

_**Senshi-Si, bien...**_

_**Ranma-Bien**_

_**Ambos jóvenes quitan su posición de combate y se observan fijamente, Senshi levanta su mano derecha señalando a Ranma con su dedo indice**_

_**Senshi-Ranma, este duelo tendra que posponerse, te reto a llevarlo a cabo mañana por la tarde fuera de la escuela Furinkan **_

_**Ranma-Fuera de la escuela?...je, me parece bien, sera muy interesante**_

_**Senshi-Bien, no vayas a faltar porfavor**_

_**Ranma-No te preocupes ahí estare**_

_**Senshi-Muy bien**_

_**Senshi se acerco a Akane y tomo sus espadas colgadoselas en su espalda, después regresa a donde se encontraba Ranma y le extendio la mano, Ranma un poco confundido la toma y ambos sonríen levemente**_

_**Senshi-Te vere mañana, gracias señor Tendo, compermiso, me retiro**_

_**Soun-E...si...si claro jaja, eres bienvenido cuando gustes**_

_**Senshi-Gracias señor, hasta luego –haciendo una reverencia-**_

_**Kasumi-Permitame acompañarlo a la puerta **_

_**Senshi-Muchas gracias**_

_**Ambos se retiraron del dojo **_

_**Soun-bueno señor Saotome después de haber visto a estos jóvenes novatos, que le parece una partida de shogi?**_

_**Genma-Jajaja, me parece una buena idea Tendo**_

_**Akane se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a Ranma**_

_**Ranma-Es un buen sujeto, no lo crees?**_

_**Akane-Que, pero si parecia que al principio estabas enojado**_

_**Ranma-Enojado, porque habria de estarlo?**_

_**Akane-Pues porque el...-akane guardo silencio era obvio que la idea de que Ranma se haya enojado por celos le iba a parecer demasiado tonta-**_

_**Ranma-El que, acaso, te dijo algo?**_

_**Akane-Que?**_

_**Ranma toma a akane por los hombros**_

_**Ranma-Dime, acaso te dijo algo cuando se acerco a ti?**_

_**Akane-Eh?...no, no me dijo nada**_

_**Ranma-Bueno, entonces si no te dijo nada, no hay ninguna razon para enojarme-Ranma se da la vuelta y se retira del dojo algo sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir-**_

_**Akane-Ranma...-sonrisa-**_

_**La noche transcurrio normalmente y llego la hora de irse a la cama, todos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones a excepcion de Akane que se encontraba en la cocina poniendo algunas galletas en un pañuelo color azul y envolviéndolas en el con un liston. Akane la smiro y las palabras de Ranma regresaron a su mente –"si no te dijo nada, entonces no hay razon para enojarme"-**_

_**Akane-Espero que le gusten –sonrisa- (como adoro su hermosa, linda, inocente,bella,bonita...jejeje, bueno, me gusta mucho su sonrisa)**_

_**Después de eso Akane se dirigio a su habitación y se vistio con su pijama,apago la luz, se recosto y se tapo con sus cobijas**_

_**Akane-Buaaa –bostezando-, bueno, mejor duermo, mañana tendre que levantar al dormilon de Ranma, buenas noches...(buenas noches linda akane jejeje)**_

_**El amanecer llego a Nerima y la mañana en la casa de la familia Tendo empezo como cualquier otra...muuyyyyy normal jeje**_

_**Nabiki-Nos vemos!**_

_**Kasumi-Que te vaya bien Nabiki!**_

_**Akane-Vamos Ranma, apresurate!**_

_**Ranma-Ya voy, estoy apunto de terminar yum yum yum –comiendo-, listo!**_

_**Ranma sale de la casa **_

_**Akane-Ya era hora, nos vamos Kasumi!**_

_**Kasumi-Espera akane-chan!**_

_**Akane-Eh?**_

_**Kasumi-Se te olvidaba esto-entregandole el pañuelo de las galletas-**_

_**Akane-Ah, es cierto, gracias hermana**_

_**Kasumi-Que les vaya bien akane, estoy segura de que a ranma le gustaran mucho tus galletas **_

_**Akane-levemente sonrojada-si, gracias Kasumi, bueno debo irme, adios!**_

_**Kasumi-Adios Akane-chan!**_

_**Akane guarda las galletas y sale de la casa rapidamente, Ranma la esperaba**_

_**Ranma-Quien te entiende, me apresuras y despues te quedas platicando con Kasumi**_

_**Akane-Se me habia olvidado algo baka, vamonos!**_

_**Ambos jóvenes corren por su habitual camino hacia la escuela, después de unos momentos llegan a ella**_

_**Akane-No puedo creerlo, llegamos a tiempo!**_

_**Ranma-Es verdad!**_

_**Hiroshi-En realidad no Ranma**_

_**Ranma-UH?**_

_**Yuka-Asi es, llegaron diez minutos trade como siempre, pero para su suerte el profesor no a llegado**_

_**Akane-Jeje, bueno, almenos no nos quedaremos afuera**_

_**Ranma-Jeje, si**_

_**Después de un momento llega el profesor**_

_**Profesor-Buenos dias jovenes!**_

_**Todos-Buenos dias profesor!**_

_**Profesor-Disculpen la tardanza, estaba guiando a unos alumnos nuevos, les mostraba nuestra escuela, ellos vienen de una region lejana del Japón, pero son de decendencia china, espero que los reciban muy bien, pasen porfavor**_

_**Los murmullos se dejaron oir, dos jóvenes entraron por la puerta y se pusieron de pie frente a todos, Ranma y Akane se sorprendieron al verlos**_

_**Akane-Mira Ranma, es Senshi**_

_**Ranma-Asi es**_

_**Senshi-Hola a todos mi nombre es Senshi Tomura y ella es mi hermana menor**_

_**-Mi nombre es Natsumi Tomura mucho gusto**_

_**Ambos hicieron una reverencia **_

_**-Wow, es muy guapo**_

_**-Esa chica es increíblemente hermosa**_

_**-Miralo, es muy bien parecido **_

_**-Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos**_

_**Los murmullos se extendían por todo el salon de clases**_

_**Akane-Vaya parece que causaron sensación verdad Ranma?...Ranma?**_

_**Ranma-Natsumi...**_

_**Akane-Natsumi?-volteando a ver a Natsumi- que, de que hablas?**_

_**Ranma-Estoy seguro de que ella es**_

_**Akane observo como Ranma no dejaba de obervar a la nueva chica y fruncio levemenete el entrecejo, mientras Senshi los observaba**_

_**Senshi-Vaya, esto sera muy interesante...**_

_**Fin del primer capitulo **_

_**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO, SE QUE ES CORTO, PERO ASI ESPERO GANAR UN POCO DE SU CURIOSIDAD JEJEJE, BIEN, PUES **_

_**ESPERO QUE LEAN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS AHÍ, SAYONARA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Solo puedo amarte a ti**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Separandonos?**_

_**You know everything of this Rumiko Takahashi es la creadora de todos los personajes, excepto de los mios, esto es solo por fun, es legal right?**_

_**Los dos nuevos alumnos Senshi y Natsumi provocan expectación en todo el salón de clases, los murmullos se extendían**_

_**-míralo es muy guapo**_

_**-pero que muchacha tan linda**_

_**-si, parece un ángel**_

_**Akane- Ranma….Ranma?**_

_**Ranma-…..**_

_**Akane-Oye pero que te pasa, Ranma, te estoy hablando –pasando la mano enfrente de su cara-**_

_**Ranma-"estoy seguro de que es ella, esa es la muchacha que vi aquel dia que llovia"**_

_**Akane siguió la vista de Ranma hasta encontrarse con Natsumi quien tambien lo estaba mirando**_

_**Akane-mmmm uu+ Ranma….-tomándolo por la camisa-**_

_**Ranma-eh? Que pasa?**_

_**Akane-te estoy hablando, se puede saber que estas viendo?**_

_**Ranma-que, yo, nada, nada akane jeje, solo que esa muchacha se me hizo conocida eso es todo nnU**_

_**Akane-si, ya lo veo es por eso que no dejabas de verla verdad? **_

_**Ranma-jejeje, no no es eso es que……**_

_**Ranma giro lentamente la cabeza y Natsumi se encontraba observandolo fijamente, akane tambien se percato de ello**_

_**Maestro-bueno, pasen de una vez a sus asientos, Senshi a un lado de akane se encuentra un lugar vacio y usted señorita Natsumi, puede sentarse detrás de Ranma Saotome**_

_**Ranma/Akane- quee?**_

_**Senshi-en seguida **_

_**Natsumi-como usted diga**_

_**Ambos pasaron hacia sus asientos pasando por Ranma y AKane, Senshi y Ranma se dirigieron una mirada y la clase comenzo**_

_**Akane-"bueno sera mejor poner atención"**_

_**Ranma-"que aburrido, ya va a comenzar esto….."**_

_**La clase transcurria lentamente, eran dos horas seguidas, cosa que para ranma eran como dos dias enteros, el cansancio y aburrimiento se iban apoderando de su cuerpo**_

_**Maestro-bien, quien puede pasar y resolver este ejercicio**_

_**-Yo, si no le importa quisiera intentarlo profesor**_

_**Maestro-bien Senshi, por supuesto que si adelante**_

_**Senshi-gracias –recorriendo su silla y poniéndose de pie-**_

_**Ranma que tenia cerrados lo ojos despertó para observar a Senshi dirigirse al pizarrón donde estaba apuntada una ecuación **_

_**Ranma-pero….que es eso?**_

_**Akane-"baka"**_

_**Natsumi solo sonrio al ver la cara de confusión de Ranma**_

_**Maestro-mmm, bien señor Senshi, pero algo le fallo**_

_**Senshi-Si?**_

_**Maestro-alguien puede señalar el error de el joven Senshi?**_

_**Akane se puso de pie, avanzo hasta el pizarrón y se acerco a Senshi**_

_**Akane-me permites el gis?**_

_**Senshi-claro**_

_**Akane-bueno mira, aquí solo tuviste un error, y ese fue en……este signo, lo ves?**_

_**Senshi-Aaaa, si ya lo veo, creo que me equivoque al ponerlo negativo jeje**_

_**Akane-si asi es nn**_

_**Maestro-correcto señorita Akane, muy bien hecho**_

_**Senshi-gracias Akane nn**_

_**Akane-no fue nada nn**_

_**Ranma-"bah….., ese ejercicio no se veia complicado"**_

_**Maestro-ranma, quiere pasar a resolver el siguiente ejercicio por favor **_

_**Ranma perdio el equilibrio de su silla la cual estaba inclinando con el cuerpo **_

_**Ranma-eh?**_

_**Maestro-que no me escucho? Que pase a resolver el siguiente ejercicio**_

_**Ranma-rayos…………**_

_**-Riiiinnnggggg!**_

_**Maestro-mmm pero que poco duro la clase…bueno, ni hablar, parece que esta vez lo salvo la campana Saotome **_

_**Ranma-"que suerte" U**_

_**Todos se sentian aliviados de que la clase hubiera terminado, y varios se acercaron hacia Senshi y Natsumi para empezar a llenarlos de preguntas**_

_**Ranma-bueno, yo me voy de aquí –saliendo corriendo por la puerta-**_

_**Akane-Ranma espera!**_

_**Ranma corria por el pasillo hacia donde se empezo a juntar una gran multitud de alumnos, todos empujandose y forcejeando entre ellos, la cafeteria**_

_**Ranma-ábranse a un lado, ese emparedado sera mio!**_

_**Ranma salto encima del rostro de kuno quien estaba en su camino dejandolo tirado en el suelo **_

_**Akane-Ranma espera!**_

_**Kuno-akane tend……ou. –siendo pisado por akane-**_

_**Muchacho-pobre kuno**_

_**-si, sigue siendo tan patético como siempre**_

_**-solo a el se le ocurre ponerse cerca de la cafeteria sin ninguna precaución **_

_**Ranma se encontraba tratando de abrirse paso a través de todos los que ahí estaban, cuando de repente sintió que era jalado de su trenza alejándose poco a poco de la cafeteria**_

_**Ranma-pero que? Um…akane?**_

_**Akane-acaso no escuchabas que te estaba hablando?**_

_**Ranma-pues….no , que sucede?**_

_**Akane-ven, te tengo una sorpresa **_

_**Ranma-una….sorpresa? **_

_**Akane llevo a ranma hasta un arbol que se encontraba cerca de las canchas, sentandose en el pasto. Ranma hizo lo mismo sentandose junto a ella**_

_**Ranma-bien, y de que se trata?**_

_**Akane le mostro el pañuelo azul que llevaba en las manos**_

_**Akane-toma**_

_**Ranma-un…..pañuelo?**_

_**Akane-no seas bobo, lo que tiene dentro es lo importante**_

_**Ranma tomo el pañuelo y deshizo el nudo, quedando asi al descubierto las…….jeje deformadas galletas de akane **_

_**Ranma-"no puede ser…." uu las…….hiciste para……**_

_**Akane-si, las hice especialmente para ti **_

_**Ranma-jeje….."rayos, estoy en problemas y yo que queria comer un emparedado hoy……" -…….akane….no te hubieras….**_

_**Akane-Oh, olvide mi almuerzo en mi mochila, pero que descuido, esperame aquí ranma, enseguida regreso **_

_**Ranma-eh……..claro**_

_**Akane-esperame, ni se te ocurra comertelas solo oiste, quiero…..que las comamos juntos –sonrojo-**_

_**Ranma observo como akane se alejaba para después bajar la vista hacia las galletas**_

_**Ranma-porque a mi……**_

_**Una chica venia atravesando la cancha, acercandose hacia donde se encontraba ranma recostado en el pasto con ambas manos detrás de su nuca, la muchacha lo observo y poniendose a un lado de el lo saludo**_

_**-hola**_

_**Ranma- um?..."es Natsumi" –sentandose- hola que tal**_

_**Natsumi-te importa si me siento contigo?**_

_**Ranma-no, por supuesto que no**_

_**Natsumi-gracias , tu nombre es Ranma verdad?**_

_**Ranma-si, y el tuyo Natsumi cierto?**_

_**Natsumi-asi es, mi hermano me hablo acerca de ti **_

_**Ranma-tu hermano?**_

_**Natsumi-si, Senshi**_

_**Ranma-ah! Es cierto, ustedes dos son hermanos verdad?**_

_**Natsumi-si, el es mi hermano mayor **_

_**Ranma-aaa ya veo**_

_**Natsumi-y dime, que tal estuvo su encuentro?**_

_**Ranma-bueno, pues en realidad no lo terminamos, decidimos tenerlo hoy mismo aquí**_

_**Natsumi-en serio, no me lo habia dicho, pero por lo que me conto eres un chico bastante hábil en las artes marciales verdad?**_

_**Ranma-señalandose a si mismo con el dedo pulgar- je, claro que si, soy el mejor representante en combate categoría libre –poniendo su pose de gran importancia-**_

_**Natsumi-jiji ya veo, y por lo que veo el mas modesto tambien **_

_**Ranma-eh?...-volviendo rapidamente a sentarse agachando la cabeza- bueno pues……U**_

_**Natsumi-jajaja**_

_**Ranma observo a natsumi mientras reia y comenzo a reirse tambien**_

_**Natsumi-oye, que es lo que tienes ahí? **_

_**Ranma-m? bueno pues son…….**_

_**Natsumi-parecen ser galletas verdad?**_

_**Ranma-supongo que si……."si es que se les puede dar esa definición….."**_

_**Natsumi-podria probar una?**_

_**Ranma-que?...**_

_**Natsumi-….lo siento, si no quieres esta bien no importa**_

_**Ranma-no no, no quise insinuar eso, mmmm ya se, espera**_

_**Ranma tomo una de las galletas y la observo fijamente, como enfrentando a la galleta con la mirada**_

_**Natsumi-ranma?**_

_**Ranma-bien, estoy listo………**_

_**De un movimiento lento y pausado ranma dirigio la galleta hacia su boca donde la mordio y empezo a masticarla……….**_

_**Natsumi-saben bien?**_

_**Un rayo paso rapidamente por la cabeza de ranma y sus ojos asombrados se abrieron**_

_**Ranma-no puede ser…..esta……..esta………….esta muy buena!**_

_**Natsumi-a si?**_

_**Ranma-de verdad, mira, pruebalas**_

_**Natsumi-gracias…………….mmmm es cierto aunque tienen una figura y consistencia extraña saben bastante bien **_

_**Ranma-si…yum yum yum –devorándolas prácticamente- **_

_**Natsumi-tomare otra**_

_**Ranma-adelante toma las que gustes **_

_**Akane venia acercandose cuando los observo **_

_**Ranma y natsumi ya habian terminado con casi todas las galletas que habia, solo quedaba una en el pañuelo, y ambos al querer tomarla se toparon con la mano de cada tu**_

_**Natsumi-no no ranma……mejor hazlo tu**_

_**Akane dio la vuelta en silencio y comenzo a caminar…., ranma observo la ultima galleta que quedaba y algo paso por su mente**_

_**Ranma-akane!**_

_**Natsumi-que pasa? Dijiste algo?**_

_**Ranma-"rayos olvide por completo que akane iba a a venir pero………" **_

_**Ranma trato de encontrar a akane observando a lo lejos**_

_**Natsumi-pasa algo ranma?**_

_**Ranma-eh?...no no pasa nada jeje……."solo espero……..que no se moleste porque me las acabara todas"**_

_**Akane seguia caminando hasta que llego a su salon el cual estaba vacio, se dirigio a la ventana y observo a lo lejos como ranma y natsumi conversaban debajo de aquel arbol**_

_**Akane-Ranma…………eres un……..BAKA!**_

_**Senshi acababa de llegar al salon cuando escucho a akane**_

_**Senshi-e…..lo siento akane…..si quieres estar sola me voy**_

_**Akane—Senshi? "me escucho gritar?...que pena" espera, je lo siento no se que me paso U**_

_**Senshi-entonces no hay problema?**_

_**Akane-por supuesto que no**_

_**Senshi-que bien **_

_**Akane observo su desayuno**_

_**Akane-dime, ya desayunaste?**_

_**Senshi-bueno, sinceramente…..no, jeje es que no puedo creer lo llena que esta la cafeteria, ya todo se termino y….no pude comprar nada –sonriendo y frotandose la nuca con una mano-**_

_**Akane-ya veo…………..pero, porque no simplemente te abriste paso entre ellos, pude ver que eres muy fuerte ayer que fuiste a nuestro dojo, no crees que hubiera sido mas fácil?**_

_**Senshi-tu crees, bueno, es que no me gusta usar la fuerza para cosas como esa **_

_**Akane-aaa con que era eso "este muchacho es muy amable", bueno, que te parece si compartimos el mio**_

_**Senshi-que? Te refieres a tu almuerzo?**_

_**Akane-claro, debes de estar hambriento no es asi?**_

_**Senshi-no no, no es necesario, de verdad**_

_**Akane-vamos no es ninguna molestia en serio, de igual forma yo como antes de venir a la escuela**_

_**Senshi-estas….segura?**_

_**Akane-anda, ya no pongas mas peros, esta sera como una forma de darte la bienvenida a la escuela jeje **_

_**Senshi- jeje, muchas gracias, es la mejor bienvenida que me han dado en cualquier lugar y puedo asegurarte que e viajado mucho jeje**_

_**Akane-jajaja**_

_**Senshi-jajaja**_

_**Akane-asi que ustedes vienen de una región lejana de aquí?**_

_**Senshi-si, en realidad nosotros nacimos en China, pero nuestro hogar se encuentra aquí en Japón **_

_**Akane-vaya, y dime que tal te a parecido Nerima hasta ahora**_

_**Senshi-es genial!**_

_**Akane-en serio? U**_

_**Senshi-claro que si, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, la gente es muy interesante y extraña jeje……el otro dia justamente vi a una muchacha con una bicicleta y un pato corriendo detrás de ella como loco, tambien vi a una muchacha vestida con un leotardo y un listón haciendo piruetas por la calle, un gato gigante con un cascabel, una muchacha disfrazada de buzon, un señor con una palma en la cabeza, decenas de chicas siguiendo a un pobre viejito…..**_

_**Akane-U jeje, si se a que te refieres**_

_**Ranma-vaya, asi que en realidad te a gustado estar aquí**_

_**Natsumi-asi es, me parece un lugar muy bonito pero con algo de acción siempre**_

_**Ranma-je, es cierto, yo opino lo mismo, Nerima…………es un lugar genial**_

_**Natsumi-tu naciste aquí?**_

_**Ranma-no……….bueno en realidad no lo se, toda mi vida antes de llegar aquí me la pasaba viajando de lugar en lugar, nunca me quedaba en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo **_

_**Natsumi-se de que me hablas, nosotros tambien hemos estado viajando por muchos lugares**_

_**Ranma-y que los trajo a nerima?**_

_**Natsumi-tu dime primero **_

_**Ranma-bueno pues………en realidad como siempre fue mi papa quien tomo la decisión**_

_**Natsumi-entonces a tu papa le gustaba este lugar y por eso vinieron?**_

_**Ranma-no exactamente por eso, es que…….**_

_**Senshi-aa asi que ranma esta viviendo en tu casa?**_

_**Akane-si**_

_**Senshi-pero entonces no tiene ninguna relacion contigo?**_

_**Akane-alguna relacion?**_

_**Senshi-si tu sabes, familiar….**_

_**Akane-bueno, pues no, en realidad no**_

_**Senshi-vaya, tu papa es muy amable por lo que veo, es muy hospitalario **_

_**Akane-si, papa siempre a sido asi **_

_**Senshi-y tu mama? No estaba aquel dia?**_

_**Akane-bueno mama……murio hace tiempo **_

_**Senshi-lo….lo siento, no sabia que..**_

_**Akane-esta bien no te preocupes **_

_**Senshi-…debes ser una chica muy responsable y madura, es muy difícil crecer sin una madre, aun asi eres muy amable inteligente y graciosa……**_

_**Akane-em…..-sonrojada- gracias…..**_

_**Senshi- perdona…..-sonrojado- creo que lo dije muy rapidamente, pero es que es lo que e notado en ti **_

_**Akane-eres muy amable **_

_**Natsumi-bueno, si es un amigo de tu padre donde viven entonces esta muy bien, ese señor debe de ser muy amable **_

_**Ranma-si, el señor tendo lo es**_

_**Natsumi-tienes suerte**_

_**Ranma-supongo, que si **_

_**En ese momento el toque de regreso a clases se escucho, ambos se pusieron de pie y ranma envolvió la ultima galleta que quedaba **_

_**Ranma-bueno, regresemos**_

_**Natsumi-claro **_

_**Ambos se dirigian hacia el salon donde estaban senshi y akane**_

_**Akane-bueno el receso se a terminado**_

_**Senshi-si……….akane…..**_

_**Akane-que pasa?**_

_**Senshi tomo la mano de akane con las suyas y y la levanto por arriba de su cabeza cerrando los ojos**_

_**Ranma-"que raro, porque akane no habra llegado, me dijo que la espera…."**_

_**Ranma observo a senshi y a akane en sus bancas tomados de la mano y observandose fijamente **_

_**Ranma-"pero queee?"**_

_**Natsumi-"vaya, mi hermano no esta perdiendo el tiempo" **_

_**Senshi-gracias akane, has sido muy amable**_

_**Akane –sonrojada- no….no fue nada senshi….**_

_**Ranma-"bah, no me importa" **_

_**Ranma paso sin dirigirle la mirada a akane, seguido de natsumi quien lo observo confusa**_

_**Akane-ranma**_

_**Senshi-umm? Natsumi, donde estabas?**_

_**Natsumi-hola hermano estaba abajo conversando y comiendo unas deliciosas galletas con ranma **_

_**Akane-"espero que te hallan gustado………..uu+"**_

_**Senshi-vaya que bien, asi que ya conociste a ranma saotome**_

_**Natsumi-Sao…..tome? **_

_**Ranma-si ese es mi apellido , te suena extraño?**_

_**Natsumi-je, no por supuesto que no U**_

_**Senshi-ya llego el siguiente profesor **_

_**Natsumi-cierto, bueno, continuemos con las clases **_

_**Ranma y Akane se observaron y movieron sus cabezas al lado contrario del otro, ignorándose por completo **_

_**Las clases siguientes pasaron un poco mas amenas, al menos para Ranma que ya no tenia que lidiar con difíciles numeros y operaciones, la campana de salida se escucho y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir, la escuela habia terminado por ese dia **_

_**Senshi-porque todos se van, ya terminaron las clases?**_

_**Ranma-¬¬**_

_**Akane-asi es Senshi **_

_**Senshi-que lastima……**_

_**Ranma-"esta triste porque la escuela termino, solo alguien bobo se entristece por eso……"**_

_**Natsumi-aaa, que mal, las clases ya acabaron, que poco duraron verdad ranma?**_

_**Ranma-eh, jeje si…..U**_

_**Senshi-bueno, entonces vamonos –tomando su mochila-**_

_**Akane-estoy de acuerdo**_

_**Senshi y akane salieron del salon seguidos de ranma y natsumi, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada y salida**_

_**Senshi-bueno, me da mucho gusto que ustedes esten aquí y en el mismo salon **_

_**Akane-si**_

_**Senshi-me dio mucho gusto conocerte akane, nos vemos mañana, esta vez yo traere algo para desayunar **_

_**Akane-esta bien me gustaria volver a desayunar contigo **_

_**Ranma- uu……**_

_**Natsumi-adios akane**_

_**Akane-adios natsumi que te vaya bien **_

_**Natsumi-adios ranma **_

_**Ranma-hasta mañana **_

_**Natsumi se acerca a ranma y lo besa en la mejilla**_

_**Natsumi-hasta mañana **_

_**Senshi y natsumni comenzaron a caminar dejando a un ranma un poco sonrojado por aquel pequeño beso de despedida y a una akane de espaldas a el, un tanto………enojada, la cual solo empezo a caminar, sin decir nada, ranma solo la observo y haciendo un gesto de desagrado la empezo a seguir………………………………………………………………………**_

_**El camino transcurria en un silencio total, un silencio incomodo para ranma, ya hacia tiempo que no regresaban de clases asi, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo la observaba caminando un poco delante de el, comenzaba a sentirse mas incomodo por su silencio, tomo su mochila y la abrio, saco de ella aquel pañuelo azul y dio un salto de el alambrado para quedar frente a Akane , esta solo se detuvo al observar como de repente Ranma cayo delante de ella y lo observo sin decir nada **_

_**Ranma-akane…..-levantando el pañuelo- solo queria decirte que en realidad….sabian bien **_

_**Akane-si, de eso ya me di cuenta perfectamente, que bueno que les gustaron **_

_**Ranma-bueno yo……en realidad no…..las termine todas, deje una aquí mismo para ti**_

_**Akane-vaya, asi que después de todo si te acordaste de mi?**_

_**Ranma-pero de que rayos estas hablando, no se porque de repente te púsiste asi conmigo!**_

_**Akane-tu sabes exactamente de que estoy hablando, y no me grites de esa manera!**_

_**Ranma-mira quien es la que esta gritando, que yo recuerde no hice nada malo!**_

_**Akane-eres un baka! Nisiquiera recuerdas lo que te dije!**_

_**Ranma-lo que me dijste, por supuesto que lo recuerdo, me dijiste que te esperara…..pero nunca llegaste, en cambio estabas muuyy entretenida tomándote de las manos con senshi! Y hasta tu desayuno le diste!**_

_**Akane-ranma…….uu+……eres un baka, por si no lo sabias el pobre de senshi no tenia nada para desayunar! Y ademas el fue quien me tomo de las manos solo para agradecerme, ya que el si es un caballero y almenos se toma la molestia de agradecer las cosas!**_

_**Ranma-pues siento no ser tan caballero como senshi! **_

_**Akane-pues no lo lamentes! Y puedes quedarte con tu galleta……a mi no me interesa –caminando-**_

_**Ranma-………..**_

_**Ranma se quedo parado de nuevo observando como akane seguia su camino dejandolo ahí con la mano extendida sosteniendo un pañuelo de color azul, lo abrio y observo la pequeña galleta que estaba en el **_

_**Ranma-………….no se que le sucede…….pero……seria tonto estar guardando esto….**_

_**Ranma toma la galleta y la avienta hacia su boca comenzando a comersela para después dar un pequeño suspiro y seguir su camino saltando de nuevo sobre el alambrado **_

_**El atardecer caía , la comida en casa de la familia Tendo estaba servida sobre la mesa, y pronto todos llegaron a acomodarse para comer, solo que esta vez, extrañamente, ranma y akane no se dirigian la mirada ni la palabra, obviamente todos lo notaron**_

_**Soun-ejem…akane, que tal estuvo tu dia en la escuela?**_

_**Akane-bien gracias –sin parar de seguir comiendo-**_

_**Soun-a….jajaja que bueno hija U**_

_**Nabiki-si……ahora que fue lo que hiciste ranma?**_

_**Ranma se atraganto con un pescado**_

_**Kasumi-nabiki!**_

_**Nabiki-solo preguntaba, es obvio que akane esta enojada con el otra vez**_

_**Happosai-aayy…que muchacho este, nunca aprendera a tratar a una jovencita…**_

_**Ranma-em…em.. ja, pues yo no hice nada malo, si akane esta enojada ese es su problema**_

_**Akane-compermiso, ya termine, me retiro**_

_**Genma-ranma**_

_**Ranma-que quieres?**_

_**Genma- abrieno sus ojos y acercandose a ranma- que fue lo que paso ahora, ya hacia tiempo que ustedes no peleaban!**_

_**Ranma-….¬¬U yo no hice nada!**_

_**Genma-de seguro fue porque te quedaste viendo a otra mujer de nuevo verdad?**_

_**Ranma-estas loco!**_

_**Genma-porque no dices la verdad ranma?**_

_**Ranma-porque yo no……..papa…….**_

_**Genma-jejeje, que pasa?**_

_**Ranma-deja mi comida en paz tu ya tienes la tuya! POOOW! **_

_**Genma- con un chichón en la cabeza- …………**_

_**Soun-¬¬U**_

_**Happosai-que vergüenza, no eres mi discípulo genma…**_

_**Ranma-bueno, cometela, me da igual, ahora, me ire a entrenar un poco **_

_**Genma-a jajaja –comiendo del plato de ranma-**_

_**Soun-señor Saotome…..**_

_**El dojo estaba en silencio, iluminado solamente por los ultimos rayos del sol, rojizos, entrando por las ventanillas superiores, Ranma estaba de cabeza con los brazos cruzados y sus piernas haciendo una flor de oto **_

_**Ranma-"ahora que recuerdo…….."**_

_**-se supone que tendria un encuentro con Senshi al terminar las clases, pero al parecer no lo recordo tampoco**_

_**-aun recuerdo como………………**_

_**-"su velocidad era muy impresionante", y era muy claro que no estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo fisico, cuando apenas logre esquivar su golpe aquel dia………tuve que utilizar casi toda mi velocidad, fue difícil eludirlo, aunque tambien logre hacerle algo, creo que es un oponente muy distinto a cualquier otro, tiene algo distinto, estoy seguro, es como si…………"**_

_**-mmm? **_

_**Ranma salio de sus pensamientos y poniendose de pie rapidamente observo hacia todas direcciones, sus ojos iban de un rincón a otro y una gota de sudor empezo a escurrir por su mejilla, algo se acercaba a el, cada vez mas, pero no podia ver a nadie ni algo a su alrededor**_

_**-pero que demonios…..**_

_**La presencia seguia acercandose a el, podia sentirla cada vez con mayor intensidad, con los ojos muy abiertos trataba de localizar algo, cualquier cosa, pero no veia nada, solamente lo sentia y nada mas**_

_**-"que pasa?..."**_

_**La puerta del dojo se abria lentamente, ranma inmediatamente enfoco su vista hacia ella, una mano empezaba a empujarla moviendola despacio, manteniendo la mirada fija ranma puso una posición de combate, la puerta termino de abrirse haciendo un espacio por donde entro Akane**_

_**Ranma-que, akane?**_

_**Akane-Ranma..**_

_**Ranma-mmm…. ¬¬ "habra sido ella ?" **_

_**Akane-que te pasa, porque me ves de esa manera ? ¬¬**_

_**Ranma-eh, no por nada……**_

_**Akane-hum, no sabia que estabas aquí, no te preocupes, entrenare afuera **_

_**Ranma-no te preocupes tu, yo ya me iba**_

_**Ranma desabrocho su cinta de su traje de entrenamiento y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida del dojo**_

_**Akane-……**_

_**Ranma se detuvo, dio un ultimo vistazo rapido al dojo, no vio nada fuera de lo normal, después observo de nuevo a akane quien lo observaba con extrañeza**_

_**Akane-ranma..**_

_**Ranma-que**_

_**Akane-te sientes bien?**_

_**Ranma-…..si, no te pereocupes nn**_

_**Akane-dandose la vuelta- no me preocupo, solo que te veias demasiado raro baka**_

_**Ranma-¬¬………pues me siento bien, no paso nada….**_

_**Ranma se dio la vuelta y salio del dojo mientras akane lo observaba**_

_**Akane-que le pasara…..**_

_**Ranma-esa boba de akane……**_

_**-hola ranma!**_

_**Ranma-que? –abriendo los ojos-aaaaaaa! **_

_**Akane-ranma?**_

_**Akane salio corriendo del dojo, frenandose inmediatamente al ver a ranma en el suelo temblando, y enfrente de el a Natsumi cargando un pequeño gatito en sus brazos y confundida al observar a ranma **_

_**Akane-vaya…..con que eso fue…**_

_**Natsumi-em….hola akane**_

_**Akane-que tal natsumi**_

_**Natsumi-disculpa, que le pasa a ranma?**_

_**Ranma-na—na—nada—so—solo –aleja eso de mi porfavor**_

_**Natsumi-que?**_

_**Akane-dios mio…… veras natsumi lo que pasa es que ranma tiene una pequeña fobia a…**_

_**Natsumi-le tiene miedo a los gatos?**_

_**Akane-…je…si, asi es nnU**_

_**Natsumi-vaya, jamas lo hubiera imaginado, lo siento ranma**_

_**Ranma-e—esta bien, no te preocupes….**_

_**Natsumi-bueno, yo solo queria que conocieras a mi pequeño gatito, su nombre es elliot**_

_**Ranma-a…que bien…jeje**_

_**Akane-aaay, pero si es una lindura!**_

_**Natsumi-verdad que si? nn **_

_**Akane-puedo cargarlo?**_

_**Natsumi-claro que si **_

_**Akane-que bonito esta –acariciandolo-, mira ranma es muy lindo, no se como puede asustarte un gatito tan pequeño como este, apuesto a que apenas es un bebe verdad, bueno conozco un lugar en donde puedo dejarlo para que juegue natsu….**_

_**Natsumi-estas bien ranma?**_

_**Ranma-si…gracias… nnU**_

_**Natsumi estaba ayudando a ranma a ponerse de pie tomandolo por los brazos **_

_**Akane-¬¬**_

_**Natsumi se quedo observando a ranma fijamente, este no pudo evitarlo y la observo tambien, sus ojos, exactamente iguales a los de aquella noche, no podia quitar la mirada de ellos, eran tan penetrantes y hermosos…**_

_**Akane-uu+……**_

_**Natsumi-jijijejeje**_

_**Ranma-mmm, que…pasa?**_

_**Natsumi-je, lo siento ranma, es que me parece muy gracioso que le tengas miedo a los gatos….jejeje**_

_**Ranma-¬¬……..si…bueno en realidad no es culpa mia sabes…fue mi..**_

_**Natsumi-nn, pero tambien si lo piensas, es algo lindo **_

_**Ranma-papa el…. , bueno, pues….., je talvez **_

_**Akane-"ush ya no lo soporto!" uu+….bueno ire a dejar a elliot al jardin, para que no vaya a interrumpirlos…-lanzandole una mirada fria ranma**_

_**Ranma-em…jejeje nnU akane…**_

_**Akane se dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia afuera **_

_**Natsumi-se….enojo?**_

_**Ranma-nnU no, como crees?**_

_**Akane-ese ranma es un idiota, sigue siendo tan desconsiderado y baka como siempre, cuando aprendera…**_

_**-miaoo**_

_**akane-nn no te preocupes chiquito enseguida te dejare en el jardin para que puedas moverte con libertad **_

_**-A, veo que ya conociste a elliot**_

_**Akane-senshi, je, pues si, que hacen por aquí e?**_

_**Senshi-bueno jeje, primeramente perdona la molestia akane, debi haber llamado primero para saber si estabas ocupada, pero no tengo tu numero nnU**_

_**Akane-jeje, no hay problema senshi, dime, en que te puedo ayudar?**_

_**Senshi-bueno veras….es que…tengo problemas**_

_**Akane-problemas, pero de que tipo?**_

_**Senshi-crei que ya podia solucionarlos yo mismo pero veo que no es asi….**_

_**Akane-necesitas ayuda?**_

_**Senshi-si…akane**_

_**Akane-si, que pasa, en mi, te ayudare en lo que pueda**_

_**Senshi-muchas gracias…la verdad es que no pense que tuviera dificultades con esto..**_

_**Akane-y……de que se trata?**_

_**Senshi miro fijamente a akane, esta empezo a ponerse un poco nerviosa, y después con un movimiento rapido senshi paso su mano por detrás suyo y saco un cuaderno frente al rostro de akane**_

_**Senshi-es que no supe como realizar estas ecuaciones que el maestro nos dejo de tarea nn**_

_**Akane-a…e….. que era eso nnU**_

_**Senshi-si, podrias ayudarme akane, si es que no tienes nada importante que hacer**_

_**Akane-claro que te ayudo senshi, es bueno ver que te intereses tanto por tus estudios**_

_**Senshi-por supuesto, un artista marcial no solo debe tener fuerza y valor, tambien conocimiento **_

_**Akane-"me hubiera gustado que ranma escuchara eso" bien dicho nn**_

_**Akane dejo a elliot en el jardin de la entrada y este comenzo a correr**_

_**Akane-es muy lindo**_

_**Senshi-si, el, es el unico recuerdo que tenemos de nuestro padre**_

_**Akane-entonces ustedes…**_

_**Senshi-asi es nosotros no tenemos padre ni madre**_

_**Akane-pero entonces son huerfanos?**_

_**Senshi-asi podria decirse**_

_**Akane-senshi yo….lo siento**_

_**Senshi-nn no te preocupes akane, ya me e acostumbrado **_

_**Akane-entonces tu has cuidado de natsumi desde que eran niños?**_

_**Senshi-si, yo me encargue de cuidarla y protegerla de todo mientras aun estabamos en el viejo dojo de nuestro maestro**_

_**Akane-dojo, entonces ustedes entrenaban artes marciales desde pequeños?**_

_**Senshi-si, bueno veras….en realidad..**_

_**Ranma-a vaya, hola senshi, asi que tu tambien estabas aquí **_

_**Senshi-ranma, hola que tal, pues si, venimos porque necesitábamos un poco de ayuda con la tarea jeje**_

_**Ranma-la tarea?**_

_**Senshi-si, la que el maestro de matematicas nos dejo, lo recuerdas?**_

_**Ranma-e..a si claro! Jeje, ya veo, asi que también tienes problemas con esas cosas**_

_**Senshi-unos pocos, es que creo que es algo un poco revoltoso jeje**_

_**Ranma-ni que lo digas, nunca e entendido siquiera que es la incógnita**_

_**Senshi-jeje….nnU bueno, yo almenos si logre entender eso**_

_**Ranma-en serio, oye podrias explicarme después**_

_**Senshi-por supuesto amigo, aunque akane sabe mucho de eso, porque no le preguntas a ella, ya que tambien vives aquí no?**_

_**Ranma-em…**_

_**Akane-ja, dejalo senshi, por mas que intento explicarle el nunca entenderá, ven, vayamos a hacer la tarea**_

_**Ranma-uu+ …..**_

_**Senshi-em, bueno, compermiso ranma, nos veremos después**_

_**Ranma-claro…..oye!**_

_**Senshi-que pasa?**_

_**Ranma-recuerda que aun tenemos un duelo, no lo olvides**_

_**Senshi-a, jeje, claro que no, que te parece si mañana lo llevamos a cabo**_

_**Ranma-perfecto, te estaré esperando**_

_**Senshi-de acuerdo **_

_**Akane-"este baka solo piensa en pelear" bueno, ven senshi**_

_**Senshi-si**_

_**Akane y senshi subieron las escaleras mientras ranma los observaba**_

_**Ranma-…..boba…..**_

_**Natsumi-boba?**_

_**Ranma-eh?**_

_**Natsumi-me llamaste boba?**_

_**Ranma-jeje, claro que no, solo estaba recordando a una muchacha que es muy boba sabes?**_

_**Natsumi-aaa, ya veo…mmm….oye ranma**_

_**Ranma-que pasa?**_

_**Natsumi-sabes, yo tampoco entiendo nada de las ecuaciones nnU**_

_**Ranma-e….jejeje, nn**_

_**Natsumi-bueno que te parece si tratamos de resolverlas nosotros **_

_**Ranma-buena idea, ven**_

_**Natsumi-te sigo**_

_**Ambos subieron tambien hacia arriba y la sala se quedo sola, o almenos eso parecia**_

_**Soun-mmmm….akane y senshi, ranma y natsumi…..solo espero que no pase nada, por el bien de ambos …..um? un gato?**_

_**-miaoo**_

_**soun miro fijamente al gato que empezaba a ronronear, su mirada era dura, el gato empezo a dar vueltas, la mirada de soun seria…., el gato se paro en dos patas, soun extendio el brazo y…………..comenzo a acariciarlo**_

_**Soun-ajajaja pero que gatito tan lindo**_

_**Senshi-vaya asi que esta es tu habitación**_

_**Akane-si**_

_**Senshi-es muy bonita, se ve que la arreglas a diario **_

_**Akane-gracias, ven podemos sentarnos aquí**_

_**Senshi-claro**_

_**Akane-bueno ahora veamos, que es lo que no entiendes?**_

_**Senshi-a claro, bueno es….**_

_**Natsumi-wow, tu habitación es muy grande ranma **_

_**Ranma-si, es que no es solo mia, aquí tambien duerme papa**_

_**Natsumi-con razon, oye y porque hay tanta ropa tirada?**_

_**Ranma-em…jeje, disculpa es que no tuve tiempo de arreglarla nnU**_

_**Natsumi-esta bien, almenos asi la veo como es naturalmente jeje nn**_

_**Ranma- -observando la sonrisa de natsumi- je, si**_

_**Natsumi-bueno que te parece si comenzamos a ver estas cosas**_

_**Ranma-tienes razon, cuanto antes mejor **_

_**Mientras tanto una pequeña sombra se veia en el jardin, yendo velozmente de un lugar a otro hasta entrar a la casa, un pequeño cerdito negro habia llegado de nuevo después de un largo viaje **_

_**p-chan-"akane, me pregunto como estas"**_

_**-miaoo**_

_**p-chan-kwii?**_

_**-miaoo nn**_

_**p-chan-kwii**_

_**-miaoo nn**_

_**p-chan retrocedia a cada paso que el gato daba, parecia estar acechandolo…..**_

_**p-chan-kwii kwiiiii kwiiiiiii! "ese gato tiene una mirada aterradora!"**_

_**p-chan comenzo la carrera seguido de un pequeño y lindo gatito, se dirigio rapidamente hacia arriba a buscar refugio en el unico lugar seguro que conocia, el cuarto de akane**_

_**Akane-ves, de esa manera el exponente…**_

_**-Paaaaam! –la puerta se abre de repente-**_

_**Senshi-que fue eso, que?**_

_**Akane-p-chan!**_

_**p-chan-kwiii!**_

_**Akane-chiquito –abrazandolo- pero donde habias estado p-chan?**_

_**-miaooo!**_

_**Akane-elliot?**_

_**-miaooo –ronroneando cerca de su pierna-**_

_**p-chan observo a elliot y escondio la cara entre el pecho de akane**_

_**Akane-que, p-chan, no me digas que este lindo gatito te asusto**_

_**p-chan kwii kwii**_

_**Akane-jejeje, no seas tonito, parece como si fueras ranma**_

_**Senshi-ranma?**_

_**Akane-em…jeje olvídalo**_

_**Senshi-oye akane ese cerdito es tuyo?**_

_**Akane-si, es mi mascota, se llama p-chan **_

_**Senshi-vaya, es muy bonito**_

_**Akane-verdad que si, oiste eso p-chan, te estan halagando nn**_

_**p-chan-kwii**_

_**senshi se quedo observando a akane mientras sonreia y sonrio tambien **_

_**Senshi-bueno, parece que elliot lo estaba persiguiendo, jaja, gato malvado, ven aquí**_

_**-miaoo**_

_**senshi tomo al gato y lo saco fuera de la habitación**_

_**Senshi-aquí quedate, no hagas nada, porque no buscas a natsumi?**_

_**-miao**_

_**senshi emparejo la puerta y elliot comenzo su búsqueda**_

_**Senshi-listo, ese gato no te molestara mas amigo**_

_**p-chan-kwii**_

_**Akane-bueno, continuemos**_

_**Senshi-a, si claro**_

_**Akane-a ver p-chan, quedate aquí sentadito, en un momento juego contigo, por ahora debo hacer tarea esta bien?**_

_**p-chan-kwii**_

_**Senshi-es un cerdito muy inteligente, parece como si entendiera todo lo que le dices**_

_**Akane-asi es es un cerdito unico **_

_**Senhsi-ya lo creo**_

_**p-chan-"quien sera esta agradable sujeto"……"por otra parte, parece que es cierto, akane y ranma no se casaron, pero porque?"**_

_**Senshi-listo, asi esta bien?**_

_**Akane-perfecto senshi, eres muy bueno, para aprender**_

_**Senshi-gracias, supongo que, tuve a la mejor maestra**_

_**Akane-a.., bueno, supongo que si…."por que me ve de esa manera"**_

_**Senshi-akane…**_

_**Akane-sonrojada- si…?**_

_**p-chan-"pero que pasa?"**_

_**Senshi-yo, tengo que decirte que….**_

_**Akane-pasando saliva-**_

_**Senshi-que yo…**_

_**Akane-em…no, tienes sed, ire por un poco de..**_

_**Akane se levanto rapidamente y tropezó con su misma silla, sin embargo antes de caer senshi la atrapo entre sus brazos**_

_**Senshi-cuidado, estas bien?**_

_**Akane volteo a ver a senshi, quedando sus rostros muy juntos**_

_**Akane-si……gracias….**_

_**p-chan-kwiiiii!**_

_**Akane-eh? P-chan, que pasa? O… -separandose de senshi-**_

_**p-chan-kwii kwii –sale corriendo por la puerta-**_

_**Akane-p-chan?**_

_**Senshi-que le paso?**_

_**Akane-no lo se…..**_

_**P-chan salio directamente al baño, donde estaba soun tomando un descanso en el agua, como de costumbre se metio dentro del agua caliente saliendo en su forma humana**_

_**Ryoga-ese ranma, es mas lento que…….ya vera**_

_**Soun-¬¬……vaya vaya….**_

_**Ryoga- vistiendose- (no se de donde rayos saca la ropa pero bueno….jeje) ranma!**_

_**Mientras un pequeño gatito entraba a la habitación de ranma **_

_**Natsumi-jajaja, asi que tu papa hizo eso, jaja, como es posible que alguien cambie a su hijo por dos pescados y arroz**_

_**Ranma-si….me a causado demasiados problemas, no tienes idea de lo que e pasado por su culpa **_

_**Natsumi-jejeje, quiero conocerlo**_

_**-miaoo**_

_**Natsumi/ranma- umm?**_

_**Ranma-aaaa!**_

_**Natsumi-elliot!...oh no, jeje U no te preocupes ranma lo llevare fuera**_

_**Ranma-em…jeje, si gracias U**_

_**Natsumi-ven pequeñito, vayamos fuera –saliendo-**_

_**Ranma-uff….rayos esto es bastante vergonzoso **_

_**Ryoga-es lo que yo digo ranma….**_

_**Ranma-que? Pero si eres tu ryoga, hace ya tiempo que no te veia!**_

_**Ryoga-guardate tus saludos para después ranma**_

_**Ranma-que?**_

_**Ryoga-eres un grandisimo tonto, como es posible que te haya dado toda la libertad para casarte con akane y regreso después de todo este tiempo y veo que no lo has hecho!**_

_**Ranma-¬¬……vas a empezar de nuevo?**_

_**Ryoga-y para colmo ella esta en su habitación abrazada de un tipo al que nunca habia visto y no parecia desagradarle!**_

_**Ranma-que estas diciendo! –tomandolo por la camisa-**_

_**Ryoga-jejeje, vaya vaya, asi que después de todo si te interesa akane verdad?**_

_**Ranma-que, bah no digas tonterias!**_

_**Ryoga-hasta cuando vas a dejar de decir esas estupideces tu sabes muy bien que es verdad!**_

_**Ranma-esto no es asunto tuyo!**_

_**Ryoga-je, ranma…..**_

_**Natsumi-bien, si, aquí quedate, después vengo por ti, no hay que hacer que ranma se asuste de nuevo de acuerdo? **_

_**-miaoo**_

_**Natsumi-jeje, bien amiguito, portate bien**_

_**Ranma y ryoga estaban sentados uno frente al otro observandose con cautela**_

_**Ryoga-bien**_

_**Ranma-bien**_

_**Ryoga-se que ese sujeto se llama senshi, pero de donde viene? Que hace aquí?**_

_**Ranma-ya te lo dije, solo vino para hacer la tarea**_

_**Ryoga-je, la tarea y algo mas..**_

_**Ranma-claro que algo mas**_

_**Ryoga-a que te refieres?**_

_**Ranma-je, tendremos un duelo mañana**_

_**Ryoga-un duelo?**_

_**Ranma-asi es**_

_**Ryoga-pero por que?**_

_**Ranma-yo que se, el llego buscando un duelo y ademas….creo que sera un duelo muy interesante, el es muy bueno ryoga, es muy diferente a todos los demas…**_

_**Ryoga-ja, estas diciendo que es mejor que yo?**_

_**Ranma-¬¬ pues…**_

_**Ryoga-recuerda que yo soy tu mejor rival saotome**_

_**Ranma-bah, eso era antes ahora ya no puedes pelear contra mi ryoga aceptalo **_

_**Ryoga-ja, talvez quieras comprobarlo**_

_**Ranma-ja, quieres pelear de nuevo?**_

_**Ambos se levantan, y se observan fijamente mientras empiezan a reir**_

_**Ranma/ryoga-je je, jaja, jajajajaja!**_

_**Natsumi-em….disculpen**_

_**Ranma/ryoga-mm ?**_

_**Ranma-a natsumi**_

_**Ryoga-natsumi ?**_

_**Natsumi-em, si, ese es mi nombre, y tu quien eres?**_

_**Ranma-nadie sin importancia **_

_**Ryoga-cállate, mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki y soy el enemigo de ranma **_

_**Natsumi-el enemigo de ranma?**_

_**Ryoga-asi es, solo yo me e dado el placer de vencerlo **_

_**Ranma-¬¬……**_

_**Natsumi-aaa, jeje, que bien **_

_**Ryoga-y tu…..**_

_**Natsumi-yo soy solo una compañera de la escuela**_

_**Ryoga-a, bueno, almenos no es otra prometida**_

_**Natsumi-otra prometida?**_

_**Ranma-ryoga……**_

_**-pooow!**_

_**Ryoga-oye porque me golpeas! –chichon el la cabeza-**_

_**Ranma-por bocon!**_

_**Natsumi-em….**_

_**Ranma-no tienes algun otro viaje que hacer ryoga?**_

_**Ryoga-……ja, esta bien **_

_**Ranma-um?**_

_**Ryoga-por ahora me retirare ranma, pero no creas que no me veras de nuevo, hasta que logre que su union sea posible**_

_**Ranma-estas loco……, ademas que te hace pensar que podriamos unirnos**_

_**Ryoga- je, yo lo se ranma……..si alguien sabe lo que ella quiere en verdad ese soy yo, aunque me haya costado trabajo admitirlo**_

_**Ranma-……**_

_**Ryoga-hasta luego natsumi**_

_**Natsumi-adios ryoga**_

_**Ranma-pero que extraño es ryoga…..**_

_**Ryoga salio dando un gran salto por la ventana**_

_**Natsumi-oye ranma……**_

_**Ranma-e, si?**_

_**Natsumi-el es tu enemigo en realidad, a que se referia con eso de su union?**_

_**Ranma-em, bueno mira, lo que pasa es que el…..**_

_**-ring ring!**_

_**Ranma-no…no puede…..**_

_**-crash!**_

_**Ranma-ser!**_

_**Natsumi-oO**_

_**Shampoo aparece rompiendo una de las ventanas de la habitación**_

_**Shampoo-ni hao ranma! -abrazandolo- **_

_**Ranma-hola, shampoo……**_

_**Natsumi-oO**_

_**Shampoo-hace tiempo que shampoo ya no ver a ranma, shampoo traerte un delicioso platillo chino**_

_**Ranma-em…jeje, gracias**_

_**Shampoo-mmm, quien ser ella?**_

_**Ranma-bueno ella es….**_

_**Natsumi- si,…..bueno…..yo me llamo Natsumi mucho gusto U**_

_**Shampoo-yo ser shampoo, el gusto es mio nn**_

_**Ranma-"que bueno que se guardo su comentario de ser mi prometida"**_

_**Shampoo-tu ser amiga de ranma?**_

_**Natsumi-bueno, si**_

_**Shampoo-solo amiga verdad? –acercandose a ella-**_

_**Natsumi-aa…em….claro U**_

_**Shampoo-bien, pues amigas de ranma ser amigas mias tambien, bueno con ciertas excepciones…**_

_**Natsumi-aaa, jeje**_

_**Ranma-shampoo, veras yo….**_

_**Shampoo-bueno airen, nos veremos después aun tengo que hacer algunas entregas, hasta luego!**_

_**Shampoo sale con su bicicleta por el tejado**_

_**Ranma- --U **_

_**Nastumi-oO**_

_**Ranma-lamento estas interrupciones…..sabes? es que….**_

_**-shampoo!**_

_**Ranma-es…….imposible…..¬¬**_

_**-shampooo!**_

_**Natsumi-mm?**_

_**Varias cadenas entran por el hueco de la ventana y se clavan en le suelo, sirviendo como apoyo al joven que las manipulaba…..**_

_**Mousse-shampoo!**_

_**-poooow!**_

_**Ranma sume la cara de mousse con un golpe cuando llega **_

_**Mousse-ouch, shampoo…..**_

_**Ranma-aquí no esta shampoo cegaton **_

_**Mousse-ranma, entonces a donde se fue?**_

_**Natsumi-ella….salio por la ventana hace unos momentos **_

_**Mousse-siempre es lo mismo, nunca me espera, bueno hasta luego saotome**_

_**Ranma-…..adios mousse ¬¬U**_

_**Natsumi-yo…..no entinedo, que es….**_

_**-Ojojojojojojo!**_

_**Ranma-no, ella no, porfavor…..**_

_**Natsumi-Ay, que pasa! Que esto, petalos de rosa?**_

_**Kodachi-ranma mi amor!**_

_**Ranma-demonios si es ella, natsumi, porfavor dile que no estoy aquí **_

_**Ranma sale corriendo de su habitación y se topa con senshi **_

_**Senshi-ranma?**_

_**Ranma-e…que pasa senshi?**_

_**Senshi-bueno es que escuche unos sonidos fuertes que venian de tu habitación, esta todo bien?**_

_**Ranma-jeje, no te preocupes…..**_

_**Kodachi entra por la ventana **_

_**Kodachi-ranma, mi amor donde estas?**_

_**Natsumi-em….**_

_**Kodachi-mmm? Y tu quien eres? Que haces en la habitación de mi amado ranma?**_

_**Natsumi-bueno pues yo…..**_

_**Senshi se asomo por la puerta de ranma y observo a natsumi y a kodachi **_

_**Senshi-pero quien es esa mujer?**_

_**Ranma-es una loca**_

_**Akane-ni que lo digas**_

_**Senshi/ranma-akane?**_

_**Ranma-que haces aquí?**_

_**Akane-pues que mas vine porque senshi salio de repente de la habitación**_

_**Ranma-mmm ¬¬**_

_**Kodachi-responde!**_

_**Natsumi-bueno, veras mi nombre es natsumi, ranma y yo somos….**_

_**Kodachi-calla, para que lo vayas sabiendo de una vez ranma es mio entendiste?**_

_**Nastumi-amigos….que?**_

_**Kodachi-ni se te ocurra tener algo que ver con el**_

_**Natsumi-"esta mujer esta loca o que?" ¬¬**_

_**Kodachi-ahora dime, donde esta ranma?**_

_**Natsumi-el, no se encuentra aquí**_

_**Ranma-bien dicho **_

_**Akane-"cobarde"**_

_**Senshi-parece…..que ella es tu novia ranma?**_

_**Ranma-uyy…¬¬U, por supuesto que no!**_

_**Kodachi-mm? Ranma?**_

_**Akane-baka, no pudiste haber gritado mas fuerte?**_

_**Ranma-demonios**_

_**Kodachi-ranma estas ahí?**_

_**Natsumi-espera, ya te dije que ranma no esta aquí**_

_**Kodachi-no te metas niña, estoy segura de haber escuchado su voz**_

_**Natsumi-pues debiste haberla imaginado, porque el no esta**_

_**Kodachi-hum, sera que tienes un motivo por el cual no me dejas pasar, muy bien, si asi lo quieres….. –estirando su liston-**_

_**Ranma-rayos la va a atacar, debo detenerla**_

_**Senshi-espera ranma –deteniendolo con el brazo- no es necesario, dejala, que practique un poco **_

_**Ranma/akane-que?**_

_**Kodachi-lamentaras haberte interpuesto entre mi ranma y yo, toma esto!**_

_**El liston de kocachi fue velozmente hacia natsumi, quien solamente levanto la mano y lo atrapo sin problemas**_

_**Kodachi-que?**_

_**Akane-increible, tiene muy buenos reflejos**_

_**Senshi-si, les dije que no era necesario intervenir **_

_**Ranma-vaya….**_

_**Kodachi-ja, parece que tienes buenos reflejos, pero…..**_

_**Kodachi mando varias bolas explosivas atravez de el liston rodando directo hacia natsumi**_

_**Natsumi-vaya, nunca antes habia visto a alguien pelear con articulos de gimnasia ritmica, pero……**_

_**Dando un salto natsumi levanto el liston y bajandolo rapidamente hizo un movimiento ondulatorio que regreso rapidamente las bolas hacia kodachi, la cual solo las observo algo incrédula para después recibir las explosiones**_

_**Kodachi-aaaa!**_

_**Akane-eso es, le dio su merecido **_

_**Ranma-es muy hábil**_

_**Senshi-era muy sencillo**_

_**Kodachi-uhum uhum (tosidos) "esta mocosa es buena, por ahora no tendre el tiempo para poder vencerla" ojojojo, veo que eres mas buena de lo que pense, sera en otra ocasión cuando te derrote, por ahora, ire a buscar a mi ranma, ojojojojo nos veremos pronto!**_

_**Cientos de petalos de rosa negra se esparcieron por toda la habitación alrededor de natsumi**_

_**Natsumi-pero que mujer tan……..**_

_**Senshi-extraña**_

_**Natsumi-hermano**_

_**Senshi-pero veo que no te causo problemas verdad?**_

_**Natsumi-no, ninguno **_

_**Ranma-natsumi…**_

_**Natsumi-a, ranma, no te preocupes le dije que no estabas aqui y ya se marcho**_

_**Ranma-je, si , muchas gracias, veo que le diste una cucharada de su propia medicina, jeje, bien hecho, eres muy hábil**_

_**Natsumi-jeje, gracias ranma **_

_**Akane-mira nada mas, esta mujer solo deja aun mas desorden…**_

_**Ranma-natsumi**_

_**Natsumi-si?**_

_**Akane-um?**_

_**Ranma-bueno, solo queria darte las gracias por haberme encubierto, te gustaria practicar un poco en el dojo?**_

_**Akane-"que cosa?"**_

_**Natsumi-no fue nada ranma , me encantaria entrenar contigo**_

_**Ranma-perfecto **_

_**Senshi-"interesante…"**_

_**Ranma-bueno, pues vayamos de una vez**_

_**Senshi-si no les molesta, me gustaría acompañarlos **_

_**Ranma-claro que no, vamos**_

_**Senshi-vamos akane, sera interesante**_

_**Akane-esta bien…..**_

_**Ya en el dojo…**_

_**Akane-se supone que deberiamos estar terminando la tarea y terminamos viniendo a practicar artes marciales**_

_**Ranma-vamos akane no seas aguafiestas**_

_**Natsumi-te molesta akane?**_

_**Akane-e?...no no claro que no Natsumi no te preocupes U**_

_**Natsumi-que bien **_

_**Senshi-oye ranma, porque no tienes un pequeño duelo con natsumi?**_

_**Ranma/akane-que?**_

_**Natsumi-un duelo, seria genial!**_

_**Ranma-pero….**_

_**Akane-senshi, pero no crees que podria lastimarla, bueno vencio fácilmente a kodachi pero….**_

_**Ranma-es verdad, si la lastimara….**_

_**Senshi-no se preocupen, les aseguro que ella estara bien, verdad hermana?**_

_**Natsumi-claro que si, porfavor ranma, tengamos un duelo si? nn**_

_**Ranma-pero es que… nnU**_

_**Natsumi-anda, solo sera un pequeño encuentro, nada grande, como un simple entrenamiento **_

_**Ranma-esta….bien**_

_**Akane-estas seguro ranma?**_

_**Ranma-claro, si eso es lo que ella quiere con gusto acepto, después de todo me hizo un favor**_

_**Natsumi-entonces si?**_

_**Ranma-si**_

_**Natsumi-gracias ranma! **_

_**Akane-vaya….que amable…..uu+**_

_**Senshi-muy bien….**_

_**Ranma-solo esperen un momento**_

_**Senshi-mm, bueno**_

_**Ranma salio de el dojo y regreso rapidamente con un valde lleno de agua y una tetera**_

_**Natsumi-que es eso?**_

_**Ranma-bueno veran………-tomando el valde por encima de su cabeza-**_

_**Akane-ranma…**_

_**Senshi-"acaso el….."**_

_**Ranma vertió algo de agua sobre el, transformandose al instante en chica **_

_**Natsumi-que?**_

_**Senshi-"vaya, vaya…."**_

_**Ranmachan-bueno, asi como mujer podre pelear mejor **_

_**Natsumi-ranma….**_

_**Ranmachan-si soy yo, lo que pasa es que….**_

_**Natsumi-no me digas que tu tambien caiste en una poza de Jusenkyo?**_

_**Ranmachan-e…exactamente**_

_**Natsumi-ya viste hermano, tambien el cayo**_

_**Ranmachan-acaso tu tambien….**_

_**Senshi- -estirando el brazo- asi es**_

_**Ranma lanzo el valde de agua fria directo hacia senshi quien lo tomo con el brazo que habia extendido**_

_**Senshi-bien aquí voy**_

_**-splash**_

_**Akane-no puede ser!**_

_**Ranmachan-vaya, que sorpresa **_

_**Natsumi-si, mi hermano cayo tambien en un manantial encantado de jusenkyo **_

_**Un tigre enorme habia aparecido en el lugar donde estaba senshi, el cual empezo a caminar hacia la tetera, la tomo con el hocico y se la dio a ranma**_

_**Ranmachan-esta bien –derramando el agua caliente- **_

_**Senshi-gracias**_

_**Ranmachan-estas lleno de sorpresas**_

_**Senshi-je**_

_**Akane-natsumi, tu tambien?**_

_**Natsumi-eh, no no, jeje para nada, yo nunca practique en ese lugar akane U**_

_**Akane-me alegro por ti U**_

_**Senshi-bueno, después les contaremos, que les parece si comienzan con este duelo?**_

_**Natsumi-perfecto, estas listo ranma?**_

_**Ranmachan-por supuesto "vaya par de hermanitos……..esto sera muy interesante"**_

_**Natsumi-muy bien…..**_

_**Senshi-preparense, que comience el encuentro! **_

_**Natsumi y ranma se mantenian quietos, esperando la reaccion uno del otro **_

_**Natsumi-ranma**_

_**Ranmachan-si?**_

_**Natsumi-no quiero que seas flexible conmigo deacuerdo, porque yo no lo sere contigo**_

_**Ranmachan-e..esta bien natsumi **_

_**Natsumi-muy bien **_

_**Natsumi se quito la sudadera de cierre que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto una camisa estilo china con un escote un poco abierto, apreto un poco un pequeño lazo que tenia en el cabello y se puso en una posición de combate en una sola pierna….**_

_**Ranmachan-esa posición es de un estilo chino…"**_

_**Natsumi-listo ranma, aquí voy!**_

_**Ranmachan-bien**_

_**Natsumi bajo su pierna derecha colocando la punta hacia delante, y acto seguido dandose un fuerte impulso con esta misma se acerco velozmente hacia ranma, dando un codazo que corto el aire con su brazo derecho…….**_

_**Ranmachan-"pero como.."**_

_**Ranma se encontraba de lado, apenas si habia logrado esquivar el ataque de natsumi, sorprendido dio un salto rapidamente hacia el lado opuesto, pero natsumi reacciono rapidamente y girando sobre si misma se elevo en el aire sacando una patada por su espalda directamente hacia los brazos cruzados de ranma, defendiendose en pleno aire, sin embargo el impacto fue fuerte y ranma salio hacia el suelo, donde apoyandose con una mano hizo una pirueta para caer de pie, mientras que natsumi cayo con una rodilla en el suelo y se puso de pie volteando a observar a ranma quien estaba muy sorprendido al igual que akane, mientras senshi solamente sonreia **_

_**Ranmachan-"no puedo creerlo, es demasiado veloz, como puede ser, fue casi tan veloz como senshi aquella vez……y su agilidad…….es increíble…."**_

_**Akane-es…demasiado rapida y agil**_

_**Senshi-espera, aun falta mucho tiempo en este duelo**_

_**Natsumi-"ranma….lograste esquivar uno de mis mejores golpes, aun cuando mi velocidad es de las mejores, pero quiero verte, quiero ver de que eres capaz"**_

_**Natsumi-vamos ranma, te dije que no fueras flexible conmigo**_

_**Ranmachan-la verdad es que estoy impresionado natsumi, no pense que fueras tan agil, muy bien, peleare con toda mi fuerza contra ti**_

_**Natsumi-asi me gusta amigo **_

_**Ranmachan-lista, ahora voy yo…..**_

_**Nastumi-asintiendo con la cabeza- "vamos"**_

_**Ranmchan-iaaa!**_

_**Ranma se acerco rapidamente a natsumi y lanzo una patada a su cara con su pierna izquierda la cual natsumi esquivo, para encontrarse inmediatamente con la pierna derecha de ranma, esquivandola de nuevo natsumi se agacho y dio una barrida hacia el pie de apoyo de ranma, pero este saltando rapidamente hizo otra patada hacia el suelo, natsumi dio un salto hacia atrás esquivandola, ranma cayo en el suelo y en cuanto su pie hizo contacto en el se impulso hacia natsumi quedando frente a frente**_

_**Natsumi-"increíble"**_

_**Ranmachan-el truco de las castañas calientes!**_

_**Nastumi-que?**_

_**Ranmachan-ia ia ia aia iaia ia aia!**_

_**Ranma comenzo a lanzar sus veloces golpes a natsumi quien estando tan cerca de el no podia defenderse de todos, empezando a recibir varios impactos en el estomago **_

_**Akane-natsumi, ranma espera!**_

_**Senshi-espera akane, no te preocupes por ella**_

_**Akane-pero senshi….**_

_**Senshi-espera….**_

_**Natsumi-"que bueno es…."**_

_**Natsumi iba retrocediendo cada vez mas hasta estar a punto de toparse con la pared, antes de tocarla empezo a detener los golpes de ranma uno por uno, para después dar un salto por encima de el y en el aire lanzar una patada por su espalda directamente hacia la cabeza de ranma, pero su pie se topo con el antebrazo de este quien se habia defendido al instante, natsumi volvio a dar una marometa en el aire y cayo de pie poniendo su posición de ataque otra vez, mientras ranma tambien lo hacia **_

_**Natsumi-eres muy bueno ranma, no puedo creerlo, me has sorprendido bastante**_

_**Ranmachan-tu tambien eres muy buena, nunca habia peleado contra una chica tan agil como tu**_

_**Natsumi-gracias……**_

_**Ranmachan-je…..**_

_**Natsumi-"bien, veo que tendre que utilizar un poco mas de energia…." –cerrando los ojos-**_

_**Ranmachan- "se esta concentrando?"**_

_**Natsumi comenzo a reunir mas energia a su alrededor, cosa que ranma pudo sentir**_

_**Ranma-que….que pasa?**_

_**Akane-ranma..**_

_**Senshi-hermana…., je**_

_**Natsumi-suficiente..-abriendo los ojos-**_

_**Ranmachan-"que es ese tenue resplandor?"**_

_**Natsumi-bien ranma, voy de nuevo!**_

_**Ranmchan-cuando quieras**_

_**Natsumi-bien…..aaaaaaaa!**_

_**Natsumi dio un gran salto, casi a punto de tocar el techo del dojo**_

_**Ranmchan-combate aéreo eh, perfecto esa es la especialidad de la escuela Saotome! –dando un gran salto-**_

_**Ranma y natsumi se encontraban uno frente al otro en el aire**_

_**Ranmachan-preparate natsumi**_

_**Natsumi-veamos**_

_**Ranma hizo una patada de lado en el aire directamente hacia natsumi, parecia que no podria esquivarla, sin embargo dando un giro hacia abajo logro evadirla sin problema alguno mientras ranma solo la vio incredulo, acto seguido natsumi lanzo una patada mas hacia ranma quien ya estaba desprotegido, pero alcanzando a poner ambas manos ranma la detuvo, natsumi dio un giro rapído mas por un lado de ranma y con su otra pierna hizo contacto en el pecho de este quien salio lanzado rapidamente hacia el piso del dojo**_

_**Akane-ranma! –corriendo hacia el-**_

_**Ranma reacciono en plena caida y dando un giro hacia atrás alcanzo a caer parado, arrastrando las plantas de sus pies , y apoyando una mano al final par detenerse por completo, dirigiendo su mirada sorprendida hacia natsumi quien parecia caer lenta y suavemente hasta tocar el piso**_

_**Ranmachan-"no puede pudo lograr vencerme en pleno aire, mujer no podre ganarle"**_

_**Natsumi toco su mejilla y observo un hilo de sangre en su mano, la patada que ranma le habia lanzado no la habia esquivado del todo perfectamente, observando esto sonrio y volteo a ver a ranma, quien tambien estaba sonriendo y puso su posición de combate una vez mas**_

_**Natsumi-eres genial ranma**_

_**Ranmachan-no puedo decir menos de ti, no puedo creer lo buena que eres natsumi **_

_**Akane-ranma, estas bien?**_

_**Ranmachan-claro que si akane, no me paso nada grave, aunque…….esa fue una excelente patada**_

_**Natsumi-jjeje, nn, gracias ranma, creo que ya fue suficiente para mi **_

_**Ranmchan-segura?**_

_**Natsumi-claro, ademas, esta claro que si hubieras peleado con tu forma masculina hubieras tenido mas ventaja, la patada que me diste me hubiera alcanzado con mas rapidez y no la habria esquivado**_

_**Ranmchan-, bueno, creo que tienes razon, bien, entonces si quieres terminar, aquí acabamos **_

_**Natsumi-si, muchas gracias nn**_

_**Ranmachan-fue un gusto **_

_**Senshi-si…."ranma saotome….cada vez tengo menos dudas de ti…."**_

_**Ranma tomo la tetera y se mojo con ella convirtiendose asi de nuevo en hombre **_

_**Natsumi-fue un buen entrenamiento ranma **_

_**Ranma-lo mismo digo **_

_**Ambos extendieron las manos estrechandolas mientras sonreian**_

_**Akane-…….uu…"y yo preocupandome por el"**_

_**Senshi-vamonos hermana, ya esta empezando a anochecer**_

_**Natsumi-esta bien**_

_**Akane-seguro que no quieren quedarse a cenar?**_

_**Senshi-muchas gracias akane, pero sera mejor que nos vayamos **_

_**Ranma-seguro, no seria ninguna molestia**_

_**Natsumi-je, otro dia sera nn**_

_**Ranma-bien…**_

_**Senshi-bueno….vayamos afuera**_

_**Ya fuera de la puerta….**_

_**Senshi-muchas gracias por todo akane, eres una excelente maestra **_

_**Akane-no fue nada senshi cuando quieras, me grado mucho tu compañía**_

_**Ranma-"ay si, me agrado mucho tu compañía" **_

_**Senshi-nos veremos ranma**_

_**Ranma-claro, hasta luego**_

_**Natsumi-jejeje**_

_**Ranma-que pasa, porque la risa?**_

_**Natsumi-jaja, es que nisiquiera hicimos la tarea ranma, te das cuenta?**_

_**Ranma-que, la tarea?**_

_**Natsumi-jeje, si, es por eso que venimos, pero al final terminamos divirtiéndonos tanto que lo olvidamos por completo U**_

_**Ranma-jaja, es cierto **_

_**-miaooo**_

_**Natsumi-elliot, con que aquí estabas, un poco mas y te dejabamos, y entonces ranma tendria que cuidarte, jeje, no es asi?...ranma?**_

_**Ranma-parado en un solo pie con las manos hacia arriba- em…jeje, supongo **_

_**Natsumi- jejeje bueno, gracias por todo amigos, nos veremos mañana**_

_**Ranma-hasta mañana **_

_**Akane-que les vaya bien**_

_**Senshi y natsumi empezaron a caminar alejandose de el hogar de los tendo, mientras ranma y akane los observaban **_

_**Akane quito la vista de ellos para observar a ranma, estaba sonriendo, observando aun a natsumi alejarse, podia notarlo, esa mirada, de emocion y gusto, la misma que hacia cuando terminaba un combate, estaba feliz, y por extraño que pareciera, esta vez ella no se sentia feliz por verlo asi, sonriente, desvio su mirada de nuevo, observando de nuevo hacia los jóvenes que iban caminando, colocando su atención en senshi, las imágenes de aquel dia pasaron por su mente, en realidad……era un chico lindo, y cuando estaba con el se sentia bien, era agradable….,recordo como la habia tomado por las manos en la escuela y como evito que cayera abrazándola, y la mirada de sus ojos verdes que parecian querer adentrarse en ella, un leve rubor comenzo a aparecer en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su boca, aunque empezaba a sentirse confundida, no recordaba haber sentido algo parecido, y al observar a ranma sabia que el pensaba algo muy parecido por natsumi, en verdad era para preocuparse?**_

_**Ranma-no te parecio buena akane?**_

_**Akane-que, de que hablas?**_

_**Ranma-de natsumi, no te parecio que peleo bastante bien?**_

_**Akane-pues….si, fue impresionante……**_

_**Ranma-no puedo creer que me haya vencido, aun siendo mujer nunca habia conocido a una chica como ella, su ataque aereo fue increíble**_

_**Akane-si asi fue……**_

_**Ranma-y estoy seguro de que no utilizo toda su habilidad, es interesante**_

_**Akane-si, se nota que te interesa mucho verdad?**_

_**Ranma-que?**_

_**Akane-veo que te agrado bastante, je, nisiquiera terminaron lo que tenian que hacer supuestamente por estar charlando y practicando….**_

_**Ranma-de que..**_

_**Akane-te gusta verdad?**_

_**Ranma-que dices?**_

_**Akane-te gusta natsumi**_

_**Ranma-a que viene eso?**_

_**Akane-puedes decirmelo ranma, solamente contestame**_

_**Ranma-estas loca, tu siempre imaginas cosas**_

_**Akane-solo te estoy preguntando que si te gusta, porque no me dices la verdad y ya**_

_**Ranma-como quieres que te responda eso, no me digas que estas celosa**_

_**Akane-quien esta celosa!**_

_**Ranma-tu pareces estarlo!**_

_**Akane-solamente te estoy haciendo una pregunta, y lo hago de buena manera!**_

_**Ranma-y que te hace suponer que me gusta, porque lo crees?**_

_**Akane-……..humf…………por la forma en que la miras**_

_**Ranma-por…..la forma en que la miro?**_

_**Akane-tu sabes exactamente como, se nota que natsumi te agrado mucho**_

_**Ranma-ja, vaya, asi que era por eso……..**_

_**Akane-que?**_

_**Ranma-dando la espalda- ella me resulta muy agradable, me divierto cuando platico con ella, y paso un buen rato, es como una buena amiga, y nada mas…….solo la miro con estimacion, solamente de esa manera…..**_

_**Akane-ranma….**_

_**Ranma-ademas, no se como puedes decirme eso, je, por lo menos yo no la abrasé cariñosamente como senshi te abrazo a ti…..**_

_**Akane-que, co…como….senshi?**_

_**Ranma-"a, vaya, asi que ryoga no mentia….."**_

_**Akane-pero, acaso tu?**_

_**Ranma-ja, vaya, veo que en realidad lo disfrutaste verdad, almenos no le habras puesto resistencia alguna**_

_**Akane-eso no fue intencional ranma yo….**_

_**Ranma-ya dejalo, si el te gusta, yo lo entiendo…..**_

_**Akane-ranma…espera**_

_**Ranma-ire a tomar una ducha, hasta luego**_

_**Akane-uu+……primero escúchame!**_

_**Ranma-para que quieres que te escuche, es obvio que lo estabas abrazando, acaso quieres decirme que paso después?**_

_**Akane-eres un completo baka……, todo fue solo un accidente**_

_**Ranma-je, si claro, un bello accidente**_

_**Akane-…..sabes que……piensa…..lo que quieras**_

_**Ranma-umm?**_

_**Akane paso a un lado de ranma sin voltearlo a ver, con la cabeza baja**_

_**Ranma-a…akane?**_

_**Akane-si es asi como piensas de mi……alla tu….**_

_**Ranma-akane….**_

_**Entro dentro de la casa mienrtras ranma solo la observo y como siempre solo se quedo parado (aaaay we, que lento eres jaja), mientras una pequeña sombra lo observaba**_

_**-kwui……**_

_**Unos momentos después ranma se encontraba sumergido el agua caliente descansando**_

_**Ranma-….rayos….creo que…..volvi a abrir la boca de mas…..**_

_**Un pequeño cerdito negro entro por la ventana cayendo directamente al agua, ryoga salio de entre ella….**_

_**Ranma-¬¬**_

_**Ryoga-¬¬**_

_**Ranma-y ahora…..que quieres?**_

_**Ryoga-je, ranma……..eres un grandisimo idiota!**_

_**Ranma-vas a empezar de nuevo!**_

_**Ryoga-callate! Como es posible que hayas tratado asi a akane!**_

_**Ranma-no me digas que nos estabas espiando, acaso no tienes vida!**_

_**Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse fuera del baño mientras pasaba alguien…**_

_**-mejor no digas nada!**_

_**-dire lo que quiera tocinito!**_

_**Nabiki-vaya vaya…..asi que ranma esta tomando una ducha **_

_**Ranma-escuchame bien ryoga esto no es asunto tuyo!**_

_**Ryoga-claro que lo es!**_

_**Ranma-ademas no se porque estas enojado!**_

_**Ryoga-como que porque, acaso tratar a akane de esa manera es para estar tranquilo!**_

_**Ranma-….¬¬ tu mismo fuiste quien me dijo que ella estaba abrazandose con senshi……**_

_**Ryoga-¬¬….aun asi eso no es motivo para que la hayas tratado asi….**_

_**Ranma-ryoga……tu estuviste a hi no es cierto?**_

_**Ryoga-por supuesto que si**_

_**Ranma-dime, exactamente que fue lo que viste**_

_**Ryoga-ya te lo dije, en cuanto entre a la habitación el la tenia entre sus brazos y ella lo estaba observando a los ojos mientras se sonrojaba**_

_**Ranma estaba con la boca en el agua, una expresión de enojo en sus ojos y haciendo burbujas mientras movia la boca debajo **_

_**Ryoga-eso fue lo que vi exactamente, que opinas….ranma?...mmm, ya veo, asi que estas celoso? ¬¬**_

_**Ranma-girando rapidamente la cabeza- bah, callate eso no es cierto**_

_**Ryoga-ja, como quieras, pero no me engañas**_

_**Ranma-¬¬….**_

_**Ryoga-la verdad no puedo culpar a akane**_

_**Ranma-¬¬……**_

_**Ryoga-si tu eres tan bobo y lento tenia que fijarse en alguien mas**_

_**Ranma-¬¬………**_

_**Ryoga-y siendo sinceros ese muchacho es mas bien parecido que tu**_

_**Ranma-UU+**_

_**Ryoga-no me sorprenderia si el pudiera empezar a conquistarla**_

_**Ranma-UU+**_

_**Ryoga-ademas…….bububauabuabburura **_

_**Ranma habia tomado la regadera portátil y mojo a ryoga con agua fria transformandolo en un cerdito de nuevo, acto seguido lo tomo y poniendose de pie lo lanzo fuertemente por la ventana**_

_**Ranma-adios bola de manteca!**_

_**-kwiiii!**_

_**Ranma-ese ryoga……es insoportable!**_

_**-Ya esta lista la cena!**_

_**Ranma-perfecto, cenare y me ire a dormir, parece que el final del dia se arruino por completo **_

_**Ya en la cena…..**_

_**Kasumi-vaya ranma, parece que tenias hambre**_

_**Ranma-yom, yom ,yom ,yom ,yom -comiendo a toda velocidad-**_

_**Genma-hijo….acaso te pasa algo?**_

_**Ranma-clafro que nov**_

_**Akane-que……..que, porque me miran a mi? Yo no tuve nada que ver, si ranma esta enojado por algo es porque es un idiota y nada mas..**_

_**Ranma-¬¬….**_

_**Soun-ajajaja saotome, no disfruta estas cenas en familia U**_

_**Genma-ajajaja, mucho tendo, mucho U**_

_**Ranma-gracias por la cena kasumi, me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos**_

_**Kasumi-buenas noches ranma**_

_**Nabiki-que descanses**_

_**Soun-bunas noches hijo**_

_**Genma-buenas noches**_

_**Akane-……permiso yo tambien me voy a dormir, buenas noches**_

_**Soun-buenas noches hija U**_

_**Genma-buenas noches akane **_

_**Kasumi-descansa hermanita**_

_**Nabiki-buenas noches akane**_

_**Nabiki-bueno… me voy a mi habitación**_

_**Soun-ah, buenas noches nabiki**_

_**Genma-buenas noches que descanses**_

_**Kasumi-buenas noches**_

_**Soun-buenas noches señor saotome**_

_**Genma-jaja, bunas noches señor tendo**_

_**Soun/genma-ajajajaja**_

_**Kasumi-**_

**_Nabiki-por dios……¬¬ (jaja, que buena ronda de buenas noches U , se nota que tengo mucha inspiracion amigos lectores? Jejeje J ) _**

_**Ranma-bueno, a dormir, espero que el dia de mañana….traiga algo mejor……tratare…..de hablar con akane…**_

_**Akane-sera mejor que duerma, me siento cansada…….no puedo creer que ese baka, aun este enojado, bah, bueno, no me importa………**_

_**Ranma y akane cayeron dormidos sobre sus camas...ese dia ya habia terminado para ellos…., aunque para senshi y natsumi aun no, ambos se encontraban fuera de una pequeña casa acostados observando el cielo**_

_**Natsumi-sabes hermano? Este lugar me a gustado muchisimo**_

_**Senshi-a mi tambien hermana**_

_**Natsumi-creo que es el mejor lugar que hemos visitado**_

_**Senshi-comparto tu opinión**_

_**Natsumi-todo a sido muy divertido….hasta ir a la escuela **_

_**Senshi-jeje, si, es un lugar muy divertido **_

_**Natsumi-creo que…..me gustaria quedarme aquí…..**_

_**Senshi-je, creo que a mi tambien, pero sabes que no podremos divertirnos por mucho tiempo **_

_**Natsumi-si lo se…..**_

_**Senshi-quizas….si esto termina bien, podamos….**_

**_Natsumi-quedarnos aquí? J_**

_**Senshi-je, no lo se, eso dependera de lo que suceda, mientras tanto podemos seguir disfrutando lo que es una vida normal…**_

_**Natsumi-tienes razon, ya nos hacia falta un poco de relajación**_

_**Senshi-si**_

_**Natsumi-cuando se cumplira el tiempo senshi? –sentandose-**_

_**Senshi-aun faltan 7 dias mas**_

_**Natsumi-solo 7 dias?**_

_**Senshi-si, después de esos siete dias sabremos si nuestras sospechas son ciertas**_

_**Natsumi-que bien, sera muy interesante esperar **_

_**Senshi-lo mismo digo……oye natsumi**_

_**Natsumi-si?**_

_**Senshi-je, que tal te parecio ranma?**_

_**Natsumi-te refieres…a el pequeño duelo que tuvimos?**_

_**Senshi-claro**_

_**Natsumi-es…..muy bueno, tal vez demasiado je, aun cuando ya tengo este poder de mi lado, hubiera tenido muchas dificultades para vencerlo, ademas como dije, si hubiera estado en su forma masculina, talvez hubiera tenido mas ventajas**_

_**Senshi-creo que tienes razon, el y yo….aun tenemos un duelo pendiente, sera muy emocionante cuando llegue…**_

_**Natsumi-ranma….es un chico bastante…**_

_**Senshi-umm? Que dices?**_

_**Natsumi-bueno yo solo decia que el…..-sonrojandose-**_

_**Senshi-aaaaa, jeje, vaya vaya… asi que a mi pequeña hermana le gusta ranma saotome ¬¬**_

_**Natsumi-que?**_

_**Senshi-jajaja, pero no es para que te pongas roja hermana**_

_**Natsumi-dandose la vuelta- no…no es cierto, callate hermano**_

_**Senshi-jajaja, debiste haber visto tu rostro natsumi**_

_**Natsumi-…jeje, no puedes culparme, no me vas a decir que a ti no te gusta akane**_

_**Senshi-eh?...akane? –sonrojandose-**_

_**Natsumi-jajaja, que pasa hermano?**_

_**Senshi-um?**_

_**Natsumi-jaja **_

_**Senshi-…… jeje, bueno….no lo se, es solo que siento algo especial cuando estoy con ella, es todo**_

_**Natsumi-jeje, como digas**_

_**Senshi-hermana…..**_

_**Natsumi-si?**_

_**Senshi—dime, tu y ranma terminaron la tarea? ¬¬**_

_**Natsumi-la….tarea? es cierto! –poniendose de pie y saliendo corriendo-**_

_**Senshi-jaja…natsumi……**_

_**Senshi observo el cielo lleno de estrellas y suspiro mientras ponia una sonrisa en su rostro**_

_**Senshi-espero que mañana, tambien sea un gran dia…**_

_**The next day…….**_

_**Akane-me voy a la escuela!**_

_**Kasumi-que te vaya muy bien akane!**_

_**Ranma-rayos…..porque no me espera……**_

_**Akane salio por la puerta comenzando su camino hacia la escuela**_

_**Nabiki-nos vemos ranma, parece que se te hara tarde**_

_**Ranma-je, hasta luego nabiki…….bueno, gracias kasumi,pero no podre desayunar ya, sera mejor ir caminando **_

_**Kasumi-que te vaya bien ranma-kun**_

_**Ranma-gracias**_

_**Ranma tomo su mochila y estaba por la salir de la casa cuando kasumi lo detuvo**_

_**Kasumi-espera ranma**_

_**Ranma-que sucede?**_

_**Kasumi-ten, tu desayuno y porfavor lleva el de akane tambien, se le olvido **_

_**Ranma-ah, esta bien**_

_**Kasumi-gracias**_

_**Ranma estaba caminado como de costumbre sobre el alambrado, con los dos almuerzos envueltos en pañuelos blancos sobre su cabeza**_

_**Ranma-solo espero no llegar tarde….no se porque akane no me desperto hoy y no me espero….en verdad se habra molestado?...**_

_**Ranma seguia caminando inmerso en sus pensamientos, de repente, empezo a sentir que no estaba solo…..sentia una presencia cerca de el….cada vez acercandose mas por distintas direcciones, se paro por completo , comenzando a mover sus ojos rapidamente de un lado a otro, buscando, pero su sentido de la vista no le mostraba nada, ni tampoco el de su oido el cual estaba agudizando, mucho menos el tacto y el olfato, era algo que simplemente sentia desde dentro de el…….**_

_**Ranma-"pero que……., que es esto?"**_

_**La presencia se podia sentir cada vez mas cerca, era extraño, parecia que daba vueltas alrededor de el, casi acechandolo……, una gota de sudor rodo por la mejilla de ranma mientras seguia tratando sin éxito localizar algo o alguien, la inquietud empezaba a controlarlo lentamente**_

_**Ranma-"que demonios es esto que?"**_

_**-ranma!**_

_**Ranma-q..que? que?**_

_**Genma-ranma, que pasa? Por que estas ahí parado que no tenias que llegar a clases?**_

_**Ranma-papa?**_

_**Genma-por supuesto que soy yo, a quien esperabas? –corriendo sobre el mismo lugar-**_

_**Ranma-"acaso era el….?"….no, imposible ¬¬**_

_**Genma-imposible eres tu muchacho, llegaras tarde de nuevo si no te apresuras, asi que muevete! –siguiendo corriendo-**_

_**Ranma-a, ya callate no me molestes, um…. Que? Aaaa!**_

_**Ranma habia movido mal su pie y no habia pisado el tubo del alambrado, perdiendo el balance tratando de recuperarlo moviendo rapidamente las manos….cayo al agua**_

_**-splash!**_

_**Un rato después cerca del puente que cruza el canal de agua salio de nuevo transformado en chica, totalmente empapado junto con sus cosas**_

_**Ranmachan-demonios……-exprimiendo su camisa-, esto si que es mala suerte…..**_

_**Ranma se quito los pantalones quedando en boxer para exprimirlos tambien, los sacudio un par de veces en el aire y se volvio a vestir, después de eso se preocupo en observar los desayunos**_

_**Ranmachan-solo espero que no le haya entrado el….agua……uu …..rayos, ya no serviran, sera mejor tirarlos y seguir mi camino hacia la….escuela, no puede ser, no voy a llegar a tiempo ya!**_

_**Ranma emprendio su carrera llegando inmediatamente a un bote de basura donde vacio rapidamente el desayuno mojado, después entro dentro de la casa que era el consultorio del doctor Toffu, inmediatamente salio ya transformado en hombre y comenzo a correr a toda velocidad hacia la preparatoria Furinkan…**_

_**Ranma-rayos, tengo que llegar….anoche termine la tarea, hice la tarea!**_

_**Unos momentos después comenzo a divisarse la preparatoria frente a el, sin embargo ya no se podia observar a nadie fuera de ella, subio inmediatamente las escaleras y llego a su salon, pero cuando se disponia a tocar observo que el maestro ya habia llegado y se retracto **_

_**Ranma-aaaa (suspirando) demonios, porque siempre tiene que llegar tan puntualmente este maestro…, rayos, lo peor de todo es que hoy toca de nuevo dos aburridas horas, jamas me dejara entrar…….uu **_

_**Ranma se deslizo en el muro hasta caer sentado**_

_**Ranma-bueno, creo que esperare aquí**_

_**-ay no, no puede ser, llegue tarde……**_

_**Ranma-um, ukyo!**_

_**Ukyo-mm,aaa hola ranma que tal!**_

_**Ranma-como has estado, llevas tres dias sin haber venido!**_

_**Ukyo-jeje, si, bueno es que veras….**_

_**-saotome, kounji…**_

_**Ranma/ukyo-umm?**_

_**Ranma-a…je que tal profesor**_

_**Ukyo-jeje, como le va U**_

_**-si no guardan silencio mejor retirense de este salon, no nos interesa oir su conversación**_

_**Ukyo-em…si, lo sentimos U**_

_**Ranma-esta bien….vamonos ukyo**_

_**Ukyo-si**_

_**-estos jóvenes de hoy……**_

_**Akane y varios compañeros observaron a ranma y a ukyo alejarse por las ventanas**_

_**Akane-tarde de nuevo…."es verdad, hoy no desperte a ranma, por eso llego mas tarde que de costumbre….bueno, ya es hora de que el comience a despertarse mas temprano por si mismo, aunque tal vez haya sido algo difícil para el ya que…."**_

_**-señorita akane?**_

_**Akane-eh? Que?...si, profesor?**_

_**-porfavor ponga atención y deje de estar observando a ranma, no pierda su tiempo pensando en el**_

_**Akane- -sonrojada- em…si, perdone**_

_**Algunas risas se oyeron por el salon, mientras senshi y natsumi miraban algo confusos a akane quien solamente mantenia la cabeza baja**_

_**Ranma-ven, sentemonos ahí**_

_**Ukyo-perfecto**_

_**Ranma-entonces, porque no habias venido?**_

_**Ukyo-bueno, en realidad parece que estaba enferma ranma**_

_**Ranma-enferma, vaya…..pero ya te sientes mejor verdad?**_

_**Ukyo-si, por supuesto **_

_**Ranma-que bien **_

_**Ukyo-dime, a sucedido algo interesante en la escuela?**_

_**Ranma-pues…..en realidad no mucho, solo que tenemos dos nuevos compañeros **_

_**Ukyo-dos compañeros nuevos?**_

_**Ranma-si, es un chico llamado senshi y una muchacha llamada natsumi**_

_**Ukyo-vaya, y que tal son e?**_

_**Ranma-bueno, son agradables, pero lo que mas me impresiona es lo buenos que son en las artes marciales**_

_**Ukyo-en serio? Practican artes marciales?**_

_**Ranma-si, tuve un pequeño duelo con cada uno de ellos **_

_**Ukyo-vaya, que interesante, por supuesto tu ganaste verdad? **_

_**Ranma-jeje, bueno en realidad no**_

_**Ukyo-que? Entonces tu perdiste?**_

_**Ranma-pues no, es que en realidad no terminamos, es como si solo hubieramos practicado un poco**_

_**Ukyo-aaa, con que si, y entonces te parecieron muy buenos**_

_**Ranma-si, pero no se, hay algo mas…..**_

_**Ukyo-a que te refieres?**_

_**Ranma-no lo se exactamente, pero….**_

_**Ukyo-presientes algo extraño?**_

_**Ranma-si….cuando luche contra ellos…. Bueno, no se como explicarlo, parecia que en realidad no estaba peleando contra ellos solamente….**_

_**Ukyo-como si…..no estuvieran solos?**_

_**Ranma-como si…..tuvieran algo mas….**_

_**Ukyo-vaya….creo que entonces podemos esperar otra aventura**_

_**Ranma-je, talvez para varear….**_

_**Ukyo-jeje, oye ranma y…..como te va con akane?**_

_**Ranma-em….bueno, pues en realidad…**_

_**Ukyo-volvieron a discutir?**_

_**Ranma-que?**_

_**Ukyo-jaja, si verdad, no puedes engañar a una intuición femenina ranma **_

_**Ranma-jeje, U pues asi es**_

_**Ukyo-vaya y ahora porque?**_

_**Ranma-bueno es que……..**_

_**Ambos amigos charlaron durante las horas de clase, de pronto el timbre se escucho y todos salieron de sus salones para tomar el almuerzo**_

_**Ranma-que te parece si dejamos las mochilas **_

_**Ukyo-perfecto después me seguiras platicando **_

_**Ranma-je….claro**_

_**Subieron hacia su salon donde entraron y dejaron sus cosas en sus asientos**_

_**Natsumi-hola ranma **_

_**Ranma-ah, natsumi que tal**_

_**Ukyo-asi que tu eres natsumi?**_

_**Natsumi-asi es, soy nueva aquí, junto con mi hermano**_

_**Ukyo-ya veo, pues, mucho gusto yo soy ukyo **_

_**Ranma-ukyo es mi mejor amiga**_

_**Ukyo-aja nu**_

_**Natsumi-ah, que bien **_

_**Senshi-akane…**_

_**Akane-eh , si ?**_

_**Senshi-bueno, parece ser que hoy no trajiste desayuno verdad ?**_

_**Akane-ah, es cierto , lo olvide! –volteando a ver a ranma-**_

_**Ranma- -poniendo las manos sobre la nuca y volteando hacia otra parte- **_

_**Akane-vaya…"parece que ranma no trajo nada"**_

_**Senshi-asi que lo olvidaste**_

_**Akane-si…uu**_

_**Senshi-bueno, pues yo….traje algo, si gustas podemos compartirlo, después de todo tu me diste algo de tu desayuno ayer **_

_**Akane-pero…en verdad tienes suficiente para los dos?**_

_**Senshi-jeje, por supuesto , mira prepare suficiente para ambos**_

_**Senshi destapo una caja que tenia en sus manos y mostro toda la comida que habia traido en ella, bastante…..**_

_**Akane-vaya….veo que si venias preparado U**_

_**Senshi-jeje si**_

_**Ranma-rayos…….**_

_**Ukyo-que pasa ranma ?**_

_**Ranma-bueno, es que, sabes, no pude desayunar nada hoy, y tuve un pequeño accidente con los almuerzos U**_

_**Ukyo-aaa. Con que de eso se trataba **_

_**Natsumi-bueno, no te preocupes ranma, porque no vamos a comprar algo?**_

_**Ranma-es que…no tengo sufieciente dinero uu**_

_**Natsumi-y eso que importa nn**_

_**Ranma-que?**_

_**Ukyo-es cierto ranma, yo si tengo**_

_**Natsumi-y yo tambien **_

_**Ukyo-ves? Podemos comprar algo para los tres **_

_**Natsumi-si, seria grandioso, tomemos el almuerzo juntos **_

_**Ranma-………, muchas gracias chicas **_

_**Ukyo-no es nada ranma**_

_**Natsumi-si, para eso somos las amigas no?**_

_**Ukyo-ten**_

_**Natsumi-y aquí esta el mio **_

_**Ranma-um? –recibiendo dinero en sus manos- pero…**_

_**Ukyo-vamos, no creeras que nosotras vamos a comprar las cosas verdad?**_

_**Natsumi-si, e visto como se pone la cafeteria a esta hora….**_

_**Ukyo-tu eres el unico que puedes abrirte paso fácilmente **_

_**Natsumi-jeje si, demuestrales como se hace ranma**_

_**Ranma-em…jeje, de acuerdo **_

_**Ukyo-perfecto vamos **_

_**Natsumi-ven ranma –tomandolo por el brazo-**_

_**Aakne-uu…….**_

_**Ranma y natsumi salieron del salon mientras ukyo se acercaba a akane y senshi**_

_**Ukyo-hola akane que tal**_

_**Akane-hola ukyo, hace dias que no venias**_

_**Ukyo-si, es que estaba enferma, por eso tampoco abri mi negocio, pero ya estoy aquí**_

_**Akane-que bueno **_

_**Ukyo-asi que tu eres senshi verdad?**_

_**Senshi-asi es, mucho gusto –haciendo una pequeña reverencia-**_

_**Ukyo-je, el gusto es mio, oigan no quieren venir con nosotros?**_

_**Senshi-te refieres a desayunar todos juntos?**_

_**Ukyo-claro**_

_**Senshi-oye seria muy…**_

_**Akane-no gracias ukyo, tal vez luego**_

_**Senshi-em…bueno**_

_**Ukyo-esta bien, pero estaremos abajo por si cambian de opinión**_

_**Senshi-si, gracias**_

_**Ukyo-nos vemos**_

_**Akane-perdon senshi, si tu quieres ir, podemos….**_

_**Senshi-esta bien akane, no te preocupes, si tu no tienes ganas de ir, entonces la pasremos aquí los dos **_

_**Akane-je, si, gracias, bueno, pero que te parece si mejor vamos abajo a sentarnos en el pasto**_

_**Senshi-perfecto, vamos**_

_**-deme un rollo de pescado!**_

_**-quitate yo llegue primero!**_

_**-olvidenlo, ey porfavor deme una barra de chocolate!**_

_**-quiero mi pan horneado porfavor!**_

_**-donde esta mi sopa instantánea!**_

_**-quiero mis galletas de nuez!**_

_**-yo las pedi primero!**_

_**Ukyo-vaya vaya…**_

_**Natsumi-que….que lleno esta…oo**_

_**Ranma-jeje, no sera problema, me das una ayuda ukyo?**_

_**Ukyo-jeje porsupeusto –tomando el mango de su enorme pala- apartense!**_

_**Ukyo metio su ancha pala entre la multitud, moviendolos hacia un lado, mientras ranma corrio entre ellos llegando a la ventanilla para pedir su orden, donde con ambos brazos detenia a dos muchachos pro el rostro que trataban de quitarlo**_

_**Ranma-rapido, quiero una sopa instantanea, un pan al horno, tres rollos de pescado y tres latas de soda!**_

_**-enseguida muchacho**_

_**Natsumi-Oo**_

_**La multitud volvio a juntarse después de que ukyo retiro su enorme pala y ranma se perdio de vista**_

_**Natsumi-y ranma?**_

_**Ukyo-no te preocupes el estara aquí en unos instantes**_

_**De entre el trafico de alumnos salio ranma dando un salto en el aire, aterrizando después sobre la cara de un joven vestido de azul que sostenia una katana de madera derribandolo y cayendo justo enfrente de natsumi con todas las cosas en sus brazos**_

_**Natsumi-increible….**_

_**Ukyo-jeje, vamos a comer **_

_**Ranma-claro, ah, lo siento kuno!**_

_**Kuno-tirado en el suelo con la planta del pie de ranma en el rostro- me las vas a pagar saoto…me **_

_**Los tres chicos salieron de la escuela para tomar su desayuno mientras akane y senshi ya estaban sentandose cerca de los bebederos**_

_**Akane-que te parece aquí**_

_**Senshi-es perfecto**_

_**Akane-muy bien **_

_**Senshi-comamos **_

_**Akane-si…oye senshi, me sorprende lo rapido que aprendes las cosas, los ejercicios que puso hoy el profesor era difíciles y los solucionaste sin problemas**_

_**Senshi-jeje, si, bueno es que creo que son cosas muy interesantes, no sabia que la escuela fuera asi de divertida **_

_**Akane-pero que quieres decir, acaso nunca antes habias asistido a una escuela?**_

_**Senshi-pues en realidad no veras……**_

_**Las chicas y ranma estaban sentados frente a la cancha donde estaban jugando futbol**_

_**Ukyo-entonces dices que es la primera vez que vienes a una escuela?**_

_**Natsumi-asi es, mi hermano y yo solo hemos viajado casi toda nuestra vida **_

_**Ukyo-wow, pero y entonces no tienen un hogar?**_

_**Natsumi-pues si, nuestro hogar esta en china **_

_**Ranma-vaya…..y ahí vive su padre?**_

_**Natsumi-bueno en realidad…..no sabemos si nuestro padre aun siga con vida **_

_**Ukyo-como?**_

_**Natsumi-nuestro padre nos dejo con nuestro maestro cuando apenas eramos unos bebes, nuestro maestro fue el que se encargo de cuidarnos y entrenarnos en las artes marciales**_

_**Ranma-vaya..**_

_**Ukyo-y que me dices de tu madre?**_

_**Natsumi-bueno, ella…..fallecio hace tiempo, cuando yo naci**_

_**Ukyo-oh…..lo siento natsumi….**_

_**Natsumi-esta bien no te preocupes …**_

_**Ranma- "natsumi…."**_

_**-oye ranma**_

_**Ranma-que? Ah, que tal hiroshi**_

_**Hiroshi-que te parece si nos ayudas, nos hace falta un jugador**_

_**Ranma-que?**_

_**-si ranma, no seas asi vamos**_

_**Ranma-daisuke**_

_**Daisuke-ah hola que tal ukyo**_

_**Ukyo-hola**_

_**Hiroshi-que dices ranma?**_

_**Ranma-bueno pues….no lo se**_

_**Ukyo-anda ranma ve**_

_**Natsumi-si, nosotras te animamos desde aquí **_

_**Ranma-estan seguras?**_

_**Ukyo-claro**_

_**Natsumi-demuestra que tan bien puedes jugar nu**_

_**Ranma-jeje, deacuerdo vamos**_

_**Daisuke-bien!**_

_**Hiroshi-ven ranma tu seras con mi equipo, somos shinji, hideki, yuke, oscar, pablo,…..(jaja)**_

_**Akane-ah, asi que solo has estado viajando sin permanecer por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar**_

_**Senshi-si, todo este tiempo estuve de aquí por alla, por gran parte del japon, después de que mi dojo fue destruido**_

_**Akane-destruido, pero que paso? Ocurrio algun accidente?**_

_**Senshi-no….**_

_**-vamos pasala aquí!**_

_**-estoy libre ranma!**_

_**Ranma-bien, pase largo! **_

_**Pooow! –el balon vuela por el aire de un extremo a otro-**_

_**Natsumi-que bien juega**_

_**Ukyo-si, el es muy bueno en todos los deportes, creo que se debe a lo bueno que es en las artes marciales**_

_**Natsumi-ya lo creo –observando fijamente a ranma-**_

_**Ukyo-…..mmmm…..ya veo…..**_

_**Natsumi-mm? Que sucede?**_

_**Ukyo-te gusta**_

_**Natsumi-q..que? –empezando a sonrojarse-**_

_**Ukyo-te gusta ranma no es asi? ¬¬**_

_**Natsumi-a…a mi? Bueno pues…..**_

_**Unas extrañas siluetas se veian en la cima de el arbol que estaba detrás de las chicas, aun cuando el sol brillaba, eran oscuras, parecian tener un largo traje, como una gabardina, la cual ondulaba con el viento**_

_**-parece que nunca esta solo**_

_**-asi es, tal vez se empiece a impacientar…**_

_**Una de las siluetas tenia en sus manos un cofre de un tono purpura oscuro que estaba moviendose, temblando **_

_**-parece que si….tenemos que encontrar a alguien rapido o si no….**_

_**-espera, debes recordar que senshi y su hermana estan aquí**_

_**-que mas da ninguno de los dos podran sentirlo, no traen consigo ninguno de los espiritus **_

_**-tienes razon…..**_

_**-solo busquemos a alguien que este totalmente solo, sera muy sencillo que se apodere de el**_

_**-bien, hagamoslo de una vez, esto esta empezando a ponerse mas inquieto…..**_

_**Akane-un hombre, un solo hombre pudo hacer eso?**_

_**Senshi-si, después de eso todos tuvimos que huir de ahí, y sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta, por que……..su cacería habia comenzado……**_

_**Akane-eso es….teriible…**_

_**Senshi-lo se…oh, olvide traer algo para beber**_

_**Akane-esta bien no importa**_

_**Senshi-no, espera, ire por algo, quieres una soda?**_

_**Akane-bueno….esta bien, gracias **_

_**Senshi-je, no es nada, en seguida regreso**_

_**Akane-te espero**_

_**Senshi-**_

_**Senshi comenzo a caminar dejando sola a akane, de hecho parecia que no habia nadie a su alrededor….la campana de regreso a clase sono después de un momento y senshi que ya estaba llegando a la maquina de sodas las tomo y se apresuro a regresar**_

_**Akane-pobre senshi….a tenido una vida muy triste….**_

_**El ambiente comenzo a tornarse frio…., repentinamente una extraña fuerza hizo que akane comenzara a paralizarse de golpe, algo se acercaba lentamente…..**_

_**Akane-q…que…que me pasa?**_

_**-bien parece que esto sera muy sencillo**_

_**-si, te lo dije**_

_**Akane-n…no puedo moverme…….ayu…da**_

_**-bien, la confusion la esta aprisionando**_

_**-dentro de muy poco sera sencillo que entre en ella**_

_**Senshi venia caminando con dos latas de soda en la mano cuando observo a lo lejos como akane se encontraba sentada, parecia estar temblando y una extraña sombra la estaba rodeando**_

_**Senshi-n…no, no puede ser…..no puede ser….akane! –dejando caer las latas de soda- akane!**_

_**-que esa voz?**_

_**-no puede ser**_

_**-es ese imbecil…. , crea un campo de fuerza**_

_**-si**_

_**Senshi aumento su velocidad al correr llegando inmediatamente con akane**_

_**-demonios**_

_**-demasiado tarde**_

_**Akane-sen….shi…-comenzando a cerrar los ojos **_

_**Senshi- akane, estas bien, resiste!...maldita sea….de donde viene…………**_

_**Senshi observo hacia la copa de un arbol al lado de ellos, donde pudo observar las dos siluetas oscuras sosteniendo el pequeño cofre de donde provenia esa sombra**_

_**Senshi-malditos!**_

_**-maldita sea, tenemos que irnos de aquí**_

_**-no puede ser….**_

_**-rapido vamonos**_

_**-esta bien**_

_**-regresa!**_

_**La extraña sombra comenzo a retornar rapidamente hacia su cofre donde una de las siluetas lo cerro de nuevo mientras senshi comenzaba a destellar energia en sus puños **_

_**-listo vamonos antes de que nos ataque**_

_**-si**_

_**Las dos siluetas se extendieron y desaparecieron en un instante mientras que akane caia al césped inconciente….**_

_**Senshi-akane!**_

_**Ukyo-ranma espera, que pasa!**_

_**Ranma-es por aquí….**_

_**Natsumi-que sucede ranma, explicanos!**_

_**Ranma-que sera esto….. –corriendo-**_

_**Senshi se inclino para tomar a akane entre sus brazos y levantarla, poniendose de pie lentamente levanto su cabeza**_

_**Senshi-akane, akane estas bien, profavor respondeme……**_

_**Akane-…..-comenzando a parapadear…sen…senshi?**_

_**Senshi-akane, que alegria estas bien, no te paso nada?**_

_**Akane-estoy bien….**_

_**Senshi-puedes ponerte de pie?**_

_**Akane-…si…si puedo**_

_**Senshi bajo a akane y esta se sostuvo un momento de pie antes de titubear un poco y caer hacia el frente en el pecho de senshi **_

_**Senshi-akane?**_

_**Akane-perdona…creo que me siento algo….**_

_**Senshi-akane….-tocando su rostro con sus manos-**_

_**Akane-q…que sucede? –sonrojandose-**_

_**Senshi-perdoname, todo esto fue mi culpa….por poco y hubieras salido lastimada….jamas me lo perdonare….**_

_**Akane-senshi…**_

_**Senshi-akane, te prometo….que no volvere a permitir que te pase esto…. –agachando su rostro lentamente-**_

_**Akane-"que sucede…porque no puedo moverme…."**_

_**Senshi-maldita sea, nunca pense que pudiera pasar esto…., pero porque, no lo entiendo!...**_

_**Akane-senshi?**_

_**Senshi-maldita…..sea….., (suspirando) akane….esto no volvera a suceder, te juro que……..te protegere, cueste lo que me cueste…..lo hare..**_

_**Senshi se acercaba cada vez mas al rostro de akane y a su boca…**_

_**Senshi-yo….te protegere….**_

_**Akane-"espera….no….que…." **_

_**Los labios de ambos empezaban a juntarse cuando alguien los interrumpio**_

_**Ranma-akane?**_

_**Senshi-abrio los ojos, quitando sus labios de los de akane volteo y observo a ranma, quien solo estaba turbado, sus ojos enormemente abiertos denotaban su gran sorpresa y confusion, si ellos no le mentian senshi y akane estaban besandose…**_

_**Akane-ranma….**_

_**Ukyo-ranma, porque no nos esperaste…..que? akane?**_

_**Natsumi-hermano**_

_**Senshi-ranma**_

_**Senshi bajo lentamanete a akane hasta que pudiera sentarse sobre el pasto**_

_**Senshi-estas bien akane?**_

_**Akane-desviando la mirada- ….si….**_

_**Senshi-que bien **_

_**Senshi comenzo a caminar hacia donde estaba ranma, quien ya solamente estaba observando a akane confundido y enojado**_

_**Senshi-ranma…..escuchame tengo que decirte algo**_

_**Ranma-observando a senshi- ja……no tengo nada que escuchar de ti **_

_**Senshi-pero..**_

_**Ranma dirigio otro vistazo mas hacia akane, una mirada penetrante que la incomodo bastante y empezo a caminar **_

_**Akane-ranma!**_

_**Ranma-deteniendose-**_

_**Akane-ranma….por favor…te juro que no es lo que piensas…yo no…**_

_**Ranma-no puedo pensar otra cosa akane, ni tampoco pensar distinto de ti…..**_

_**Akane-ranma…..**_

_**Las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos de akane..**_

_**Natsumi-akane…que sucede, hermano que sucedió aquí?**_

_**Senshi estaba confuso, y observo a su hermana, sus ojos estaban inquietos, era notorio que algo le preocupaba mucho**_

_**Senshi-hace unos momentos se presentaron aquí……**_

_**Ukyo-de que estas hablando?**_

_**Senshi-ranma, porfavor tienes que escucharme, algo peligroso esta a punto de ocurrir**_

_**Ranma-ya te dije que no escuchare nada **_

_**Senshi-ranma, es importante porfavor!**_

_**Ranma- voltenado rapidamente- no me interesa!**_

_**Senshi-ranma….que te pasa**_

_**Natsumi-ranma…."hermano, que sucede?"**_

_**Ranma-bien….quieres que te escuche……lo hare, pero solo si me ganas en combate, teniamos un duelo recuerdas? **_

_**Senshi-pero….**_

_**Akane-ranma, porfavor, escuchalo, no tienen que pelear solo por esto, no tiene sentido….**_

_**Ranma-tu no te metas akane….**_

_**Akane-pero ranma….**_

_**Ranma-y bien? Que me dices? Tendremos nuestro duelo o ya me puedo largar de aquí**_

_**Natsumi-ranma espera**_

_**Senshi-bien….si asi lo quieres esta bien ranma, no entiendo el porque estas tan enojado, ni tampoco el porque tratas asi a akane, ella no a hecho nada, aun cuando la atacaron……**_

_**Ranma-"la…atacaron?"**_

_**Senshi-la estas haciendo sentir mal, y eso no me parece correcto….tendremos nuestro duelo, y después de eso espero que escuches lo que tengo que decir….si te dejo ir, sera otro grave error… **_

_**Ranma-bien, pero tendras que derrotarme para eso**_

_**Natsumi-pero hermano!**_

_**Senshi-no interrumpas natsumi…**_

_**Natsumi-es que….**_

_**Senshi-todo estara bien, ya veras…..**_

_**Natsumi-hermano….**_

_**Senshi-bien ranma…..-quitandose el saco de la escuela- comenzemos**_

_**Ranma-bien**_

_**Akane-"esto no esta bien….ranma…."**_

_**Natsumi-"hermano, podras vencerlo sin tus armas?"**_

_**Ukyo-"no entiendo….que es lo que pasa aquí?"**_

_**Senshi- poniendo su posición de combate- "ranma tienes que oirme, si es necesario derrotarte, lo hare"**_

_**Ranma puso su posición de combate y observo fijamente a senshi, mientras la imagen de aquel beso pasaba de nuevo por su mente….frunciendo el entrecejo aun mas recorrio su pie arrastrandolo en la tierra para después tomar un gran impulso y dirigirse hacia senshi**_

_**Senshi-ven….**_

_**Ranma-aaa**_

_**Dando un salto ranma se coloco por arriba de senshi, y después haciendo una patada cayo rapidamente sobre el, senshi se movio justo a tiempo y ranma enterro su pie entre la tierra, reaccionando al instante dio un giro y por su espalda lanzo otra patada mas, la cual, senshi detuvo con una sola mano lanzando después un golpe directo al rostro de ranma, este lo eludio moviendo unicamente la cabeza y después lanzo un codazo dando una media vuelta, interceptado por ambas manos de senshi…..**_

_**Los ataques repetitivos y simultaneos de ambos no cesaban, mientras sin percatarse de ello, eran observados**_

_**-esto es perfecto**_

_**-solo debemos esperar un poco,alguno de ellos perdera este combate y estara debilitado**_

_**-sera mas sencillo **_

_**-es un encuentro muy ineteresante**_

_**-si, no lo hubiera pensado**_

_**Senshi detenia cada uno de los cientos de golpes del truco de las castañas calientes que ranma lanzaba, sin embargo este aumento aun mas su velocidad, haciendolo retroceder poco a poco, dando un largo salto hacia atras desplazandose varios metros se alejo de el, ranma lo siguió rapidamente con su puño en alto, senshi freno repentinamente y tomando un impulso hacia delante lanzo un golpe agachando su cuerpo directo a un costado de ranma, golpeandolo de lleno en las costillas, pero, recibiendo el tambien un golpe en su mejilla derecha…..ambos peleadores resintieron el golpe, ranma se tomo su costado e hizo un gesto de dolor, mientras que senshi se toco su mejilla totalmente enrojecida mientras hacia una expresión de dolencia tambien**_

_**Ranma puso de nuevo su posición de combate mientras senshi lo observaba**_

_**Akane-ranma…**_

_**Natsumi-hermano, estas bien?**_

_**Senshi-sabes ranma, en otras circunstancias estaria disfrutando mucho esto..**_

_**Ranma-ja….digo lo mismo**_

_**Senshi-porque no peleamos en otra ocasión? Cuando en realidad peleemos por el gusto de hacerlo**_

_**Ranma-olvidalo…este duelo apenas comenzo y no pienso dejarlo**_

_**Senshi-….bien, como tu quieras….-poniendose en posición de combate-**_

_**Ranma-"como te atreviste a besarla……."-aquí voy!**_

_**Senshi-ranma…..**_

_**Otro choque tras choque se sucitaba entre ellos, un golpe de ranma directo al estomago, un golpe de senshi de nuevo en su costado….., una pelea muy pareja…..ninguno parecia dar ventaja alguna….**_

_**-cuanto tiempo piensan seguir luchando de esa forma**_

_**-ya esta volviendose mas inquieto…..**_

_**-almenos cuando salga no habra quien pueda detenerlo**_

_**-eso es claro, nadie nunca pudo con la furia de este ser…..**_

_**-mira eso..**_

_**-mmm?**_

_**Ranma se encontraba reuniendo energia en ambos puños, mientras senshi parecia estar haciendo lo mismo**_

_**-por fin pelearan como se debe**_

_**-interesante….**_

_**Ranma-"demonios, no puedo creerlo su nivel es igual al mio, a contestado cada uno de mis ataques perfectamente…….pero veamos si puede contra mi energia"**_

_**Senshi-"ranma, eres un peleador excelente, veo que por desgracia….no podre vencerte unicamente con golpes….."**_

_**Ranma-preparate…. –retrayendo sus brazos- ….**_

_**Senshi-planeas lanzarme algo de energia, bien…..-retrayendo sus brazos-**_

_**Akane-ranma….no lo hagas**_

_**Natsumi-hermano…"acaso en verdad piensas lanzarle tu bola de energia"**_

_**Ukyo-espero, que no pase nada malo de esto**_

_**-la diferencia es clara**_

_**-si, al parecer ya sabemos quien saldra derrotado**_

_**Ranma-aquí va!**_

_**Senshi-recibe esto!**_

_**Ranma/senshi-Huracan de tigre!**_

_**Ukyo-el mismo ataque?**_

_**Ranma expulso una gran bola de energia de un amarillo brillante, mientras que senshi expulso una bola aun mas grande, de un color naranja intenso, ambas concentraciones de energia avanzaron velozmente una hacia la otra, chocando entre ellas, formando grandes ondas con el impacto, que hicieron que todos se cubrieran sus rostros con el brazo, la tierra de alrededor comenzo a elevarse formando una gran es que hizo la misma tecnica que yo?**_

_**Senshi-asi que conocias el huracán del tigre…….siento decirte que…..**_

_**La bola de energia de snehsi tomo una clara fuerza mayor y comenzo a consumir la energia que ranma habia lanzado**_

_**Ranma-no puede ser….**_

_**Senshi-mi huracán de tigre jamas….**_

_**La energia d eranma habia sido consumida por completo y se dirigio rapidamente hacia el**_

_**Ranma-"maldición"**_

_**Senshi-puede ser superado por otro….**_

_**Ranma abrio sus ojos al observar la gran energia que estaba frente a el, incapaz ya de escapar de ella recibio su impacto**_

_**Ranma-aaaaa!**_

_**Ukyo-ran-chan!**_

_**Natsumi-ranma! **_

_**Akane-ranma….ranma!**_

_**La explosion surgio, levantando aun mas polvo y tierra alrededor, ahogando a ranma entre ella…**_

_**-lo sabia, ajaja que buen espectáculo estamos viendo**_

_**-era muy claro, es imposible que hubiera hecho un huracán de tigre mas poderoso que senshi**_

_**Akane-ranma….**_

_**Senshi-no se preocupen, el esta bien, solamente estara inconsciente, no lo ataque con toda mi fuerza….**_

_**Natsumi-hermano….por favor para esta pelea**_

_**Ukyo-es cierto, no tiene justificación**_

_**Akane-porfavor senshi…..tienes que detenerla**_

_**Senshi solo observaba hacia la niebla que formaba la tierra, …..dentro de ella, una silueta se encontraba hincada apoyando su cuerpo en una mano**_

_**Ranma-"no puede…..ser, como lo hizo……este ataque me a debilitado bastante…."**_

_**Akane-senshi escuhame**_

_**Ranma-"akane"**_

_**Akane-detenganse ahora, si continuas asi…ranma podria resultar muy lastimado**_

_**Ranma-"akane….." **_

_**Ranma cerro los ojos fuertemente y dio un golpe en el suelo…..si algo odiaba es que le tuvieran compasión, las palabras de akane parecian haberle afectado y comenzo a ponerse de pie lentamente**_

_**Natsumi-vamos hermano, ya detenganse**_

_**Senshi-yo no puedo hacer eso**_

_**Ukyo-que?**_

_**Akane-pero porque?**_

_**Senshi-si ranma no quiere desistir yo no lo hare tampoco, este es un duelo, y nosotros ya lo teniamos pactado, aun cuando hubiera sido en otras circunsntacias hubieramos peleado de la misma forma, dando lo mejor de nosotros….**_

_**Natsumi-hermano….**_

_**Senshi-de igual manera….parece que este duelo ya termino….**_

_**-claro que no….**_

_**Senshi volteo rapidamente a observar hacia donde la niebla comenzaba a disiparse**_

_**Ranma-toma…..el rugido de leon!**_

_**Senshi-como?**_

_**La gran esfera de energia oscura salio disparada de entre el polvo rapida y directamente hacia senshi quien solo tuvo tiempo para voltearse y recibirla de lleno en su cuerpo **_

_**Senshi-aaaa!**_

_**Natsumi-Senshi!**_

_**La esfera de energia negativa arrastro a senshi algunos metros, para después hacer explosion junto con el, mientras que, ranma salia de entre el polvo que ya se habia disipado…..**_

_**Ranma-en verdad pensaste que ibas a poder derrotarme tan fácilmente?**_

_**De un oyo que estaba formando en el suelo se levanto lentamente senshi, quien al igual que ranma ya tenia muchos rasgos en su cuerpo marcados por la pelea, ambos se observaron, los dos respiraban ya agitadamente**_

_**Senshi-je…ya me parecia bastante extraño que con solo mi ataque ya hubieras quedado fuera de combate**_

_**Ranma- -poniendo su posición de combate una vez mas- bien…yo aun no pienso rendirme, continuamos?**_

_**Senshi-je, yo tampoco pienso darme por vencido, soy un peleador de honor ranma….. continuemos**_

_**Ranma comenzo su ataque otra vez y varios choques mas comenzaron **_

_**-vaya, logro escapara del huracán de tigre**_

_**-definitivamente no es culquier artista marcial, ahora veo porque esto esta tan interesado en el….**_

_**-ja, pues tendra que ser paciente**_

_**La pelea seguia prolongandose, aun cuando ambos estaban heridos ninguno daba tregua y la lucha continuaba**_

_**Ranma-"demonios….tengo que darle fin a esto, mis energias se acaban"**_

_**Senshi-"es suficiente, sera mejor dar el ultimo golpe, o el nunca se rendira"**_

_**Ranma/Senshi- bien….**_

_**Senshi comenzo a juntar energia alrededor de sus manos y tambien de ambos pies….**_

_**Senshi-es hora de que yo ataque esta vez ranma…..**_

_**Ranma-perfecto, eso esperaba….**_

_**Ambos se dirigieron una mirada de provocación y senshi se lanzo al ataque, ranma solo lo espero, el lanzo el primer golpe y ranma lo esquivo, el segundo, esquivado tambien, una patada mas, eludida, la lluvia de ataques de senshi sobre ranma no cesaba mientras este solo se dedicaba a esquivarlo una y otra y otra vez, describiendo (claro esta, que mas podia ser? P) una espiral, llendo cada vez mas hacia el centro….**_

_**Senshi-"porque se dedica solamente a esquivarme, acaso ya esta cansado?"**_

_**Ranma-"es muy difícil eludirlo, esa energia que tiene en mabas manos y piernas es muy peligrosa, pero la energia que esta utilizando acabara por terminar con el mismo"**_

_**-parece que lo esta encerrando cada vez mas**_

_**-si…lo tiene dando vueltas en circulos**_

_**Akane-ya se que es lo que planea hacer ranma**_

_**Natsumi-que?**_

_**Ukyo-a que te refieres akane?**_

_**Akane-si lo hace, ambos podrian estar en peligro…..ranma, no lo hagas…..**_

_**La espiral estaba a punto de llegar a su punto centro, y ranma ya estaba exhausto, seguia esquivando golpe tras golpe **_

_**Ukyo-acaso va a…..**_

_**Natsumi-a que, diganme que planea hacer**_

_**Ukyo-akane tenemos que movernos de aquí!**_

_**Ukyo tomo a kane por el brazo y junto con natsumi comenzaron a correr alejandose de ellos**_

_**Senshi-que? Porque se van?**_

_**Ranma llego al punto central de la espiral y se agacho inmediatamente mientras senshi lo observaba confuso**_

_**Ranma-aquí termina este duelo…**_

_**Senshi-que?**_

_**Ranma-toma esto……..Dragon volador! –alzando su puño derecho golpeando a senshi en el menton-**_

_**Senshi-"pero que…….." **_

_**El rostro de senshi se contrajo por la contundencia del golpe de ranma, y rapidamente las energias de alrededor comenzaron a chocar formando el enorme remolino de viento que le dio vida a un poderoso dragon…**_

_**Senshi-Aaaaaaaa!**_

_**Senshi comenzo a elevarse en el aire junto con las ráfagas de viento**_

_**Senshi-"no…puedo creerlo…..no puedo respirar bien…." **_

_**Senshi junto sus manos y sus piernas, poniendos e en una posición fetal, junto su energia en un solo punto y formo una gran esfera que alumbro el gran torbellino **_

_**Ranma-que? Que es lo que esta pasando?**_

_**Senshi-ran….ma…no….no puedo….dejar que ganes…..tienes que……escucharme! **_

_**Senshi expulso la gran esfera de enrgia desde dentro del torbellino, esta lo atraveso y saliendo una luz rojiza entre las ondas grises del aire , su energia se dirigio hacia un incredulo ranma que no pudo hacer nada y la recibio de golpe, siendo recorrido hacia atrás y viendose inmerso en otra explosion mas**_

_**Akane-Ranma!**_

_**Natsumi-hermano!**_

_**El remolino del dragon volador bajo velozmente hacia la tierra donde exploto, levantando aun mas tierra alrededor**_

_**-demonios, cuanto polvo…**_

_**-ese ataque fue excelente**_

_**-quien habra salido victorioso?**_

_**-ja, ya veremos….**_

_**La tierra comenzo a derrocharse de nuevo sobre el suelo, dos grandes hoyos en el suelo se pudieron observar, akane ukyo y natsumi se acercaron rapidamente hacia ellos…….ranma y senshi se encontraban inconscientes en cada uno de ellos….parecia que la pelea habia terminado después de tanto tiempo, y no hubo un ganador**_

_**Akane-ranma?...ranma estas bien?**_

_**Ranma-………..**_

_**Natsumi-hermano?**_

_**Senshi-………..**_

_**Ukyo-tenemos que llevarlos rapidamente con un doctor akane**_

_**Ukyo se agacho y tomo a ranma en sus brazos, cargandolo, mientras que natsumi hacia lo mismo con senshi**_

_**Akane los observaba preocupada, se sentia muy mal…..agachando la cabeza asintio**_

_**Akane-llevemoslos con el doctor Tofu…**_

_**Ranma comenzo a parpadear….podia observar la luz que estaba arriba de el, se sentia comodo, estaba sobre una cama, su cuerpo aun se sentia cansado…., quito las sabanas que lo cubrian y se sento cobre ella**_

_**Ukyo-ranchan!**_

_**Ranma-ukyo**_

_**Ranma observo a su lado derecho donde a unos cuantos metros estaba la cama de senshi, donde natsumi y akane estaban sentadas cerca de el, centro su vista en akane y la quito inmediatamente, quito por completo sus sabanas y se puso de pie**_

_**Ukyo-ranma te sientes bien?**_

_**Ranma-si, no te preocupes**_

_**Akane volteo a ver ranma, con una expresión de felicidad en sus ojos, pero este la ignoro por completo mientras se ponia sus zapatos y tomaba su rasgada camisa **_

_**Ranma-me voy…**_

_**Ukyo-que?**_

_**Ranma comenzo a caminar hacia la salida **_

_**Akane-pero ranma**_

_**Ranma siguió caminando sin observar a akane, esta se puso rapidamente en frente de el **_

_**Akane-ranma**_

_**Ranma-que es lo que quieres…..**_

_**Akane-ranma porfavor espera, tienes que escuchar a senshi, algo esta….**_

_**Ranma-que quieres que escuche, que te ama? Que quiere estar contigo?**_

_**Akane-ranma, no fue lo que tu crees, espera**_

_**Ranma-yo me voy de aquí, dije que solo lo escucharia si me vencia en ele combate, pero terminamos en un empate……**_

_**Ranma lanzo una ultima mirada hacia senshi y después volteo a ver a akane**_

_**Ukyo-ranma**_

_**Ranma-no quiero que nadie me siga, necesito estar solo….**_

_**Natsumi-ranma….. **_

_**Ranma salio por la puerta **_

_**Akane-ranma….porque?...porque eres tan terco?**_

_**Tofu-ranma, pero que haces de pie?**_

_**Ranma-que tal doctor, no se preocupe ya me siento mejor, gracias por todo**_

_**Tofu-mm, hace tiempo que ya no tenias un duelo tan fuerte**_

_**Ranma-si….fue un excelente duelo….**_

_**Tofu-bueno si te sientes mejor y deseas irte, hasta luego**_

_**Ranma-si, adios y gracias **_

_**Tofu-no hay porque **_

_**Ranma salio del consultorio y comenzo a caminar hacia el dojo, mientras el atardecer ya caia sobre nerima, el cielo estaba rojizo y varias nubes oscuras lo cubrian, akane salio tambien y lo observo a lo lejos caminar…..**_

_**Tofu-este muchacho….siempre este inmerso en problemas**_

_**Ranma aun no estaba recuperado del todo, cada paso que daba comenzaba a tener dolor de nuevo y su costado parecia empezar a resentirse, la calle estaba completamente sola…solo podia escuchar el ruido que hacia el viento, tenia una mirada triste, no habia escuchado lo que akane y senshi querian decirle, talvez era importante, pero como siempre su orgullo se habia interpuesto primero, ademas, akane estaba al alado de el, y no del suyo, la pelea contra senshi habia sido emocionante y en cierta forma satisfactoria, pero no como se sucito, habria sido mejor haberla tenido en otras circunstancias, pensando mientras daba sus pasos el cielo comenzaba a volverse mas oscuro, las nubes se juntaban, haciendo que el cielo luciera gris y se escucharon algunos truenos **_

_**Ranma-genial…..lo que me faltaba….**_

_**-vaya vaya…..**_

_**Ranma-volteando hacia todas partes- quien es? **_

_**-si muchacho, el cielo esta tu corazon, no es asi?**_

_**-pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso**_

_**Ranma-"de nuevo esta sensación….."**_

_**El ambiente comenzo a tornarse frio y esa extraña prescencia que habia sentido antes volio a aparecer…..**_

_**-tu seras quien de alimento al espiritu de este ser…..**_

_**Ranma-"que pasa….no puedo moverme….."**_

_**Una gota de sudor sorrio por la mejila de ranma mientras sentia que algo lo aprisionaba fuertemente **_

_**Senshi comenzaba a parpadear, poniendose inmediatamente sentado en su cama **_

_**Natsumi-hermano!**_

_**Ukyo-vaya, ya depertaste**_

_**Senshi-donde estoy?**_

_**Ukyo-no te preocupes estas en el consultorio del doctor tofu, el se encargo de curar esas heridas**_

_**Senshi volteo rapidamente de un lugar a otro**_

_**Natsumi-que sucede hermano?**_

_**Senshi-y ranma, donde esta?...donde esta ranma?**_

_**Natsumi-el se fue…**_

_**Ukyo-si salio hace unos momentos, dijo que queria estar solo**_

_**Senshi-que?**_

_**Akane se encontraba fuera del consultorio sentada en una de las bancas que ahí estaban**_

_**Akane-ranma…..**_

_**Ranma-maldita sea…..me siento debil…quien demonios son!**_

_**Akane-porque tuvo que suceder esto?**_

_**-rindete ranma saotome, no tienes la suficiente fuerza para poder pelear contra el espiritu **_

_**Ranma—que?**_

_**Akane-las cosas no debieron haber sucedido asi….**_

_**Ranma-argggg**_

_**Ranma se encontraba totalmente paralizado, su cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse, la lluvia comenzo a caer sobre el…..su deseperacion crecia…..**_

_**Akane-porque no quisite escuchar……**_

_**Algo increiblemente frio se habia metido dentro de el……haciendolo sentir un terrible dolor, su cuerpo de chica no respondia y el dolor era insoportable…..**_

_**Ranmachan-"rayos….tal vez debi haber escuchado a senshi……" aaarrgggg**_

_**Akane-"acaso….no me tienes confianza….?" –con lagrimas en los ojos-**_

_**-jajaja, finalmente lo hemos conseguido!**_

_**-jajaja, si, nuestro regreso fue antes de lo que imaginaban….y ahora tenemos todo a nuestro favor**_

_**Ranma se encontraba ya inconsciente, una gran neblina de un gris oscuro lo rodeaba totalmente, de repente, levanto la cabeza violentamente……su cuerpo comenzo a temblar y parecia que……algo salia de el…..una imagen exactamente igual a su aspecto de mujer….que iba desplegandose poco a poco, mientras su silueta masculina iba tomando su lugar, hasta llegar por ultimo a su cabello, cambiando este de su tono rojo a su tono azul oscuro….frente a ranma se encontraba lo que parecia ser una imagen de su forma femenina suspendida en el aire…..levantando la cabeza lentamente la observo, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, la lluvia caia sobre el, pero, seguia siendo hombre**_

_**Ranma-que…rayos…**_

_**Akane-desde que llego senshi, has estado mas distante conmigo……**_

_**Ranma observaba su propia imagen, de aquella chica pelirroja, la cual comenzo a tornarse mas clara, hasta llegar a parecer una persona real, su cabello se extendio deshaciendo la trenza y abrio sus ojos, grises….sin ninguna expresión en ellos…**_

_**Ranma-que sucede…..imposible, no puede ser…….sera que……**_

_**Akane-acaso…..**_

_**Ranma/akane-estamos separandonos?**_

_**-que….**_

_**-mira eso, el espiritu a tomado el cuerpo de una mujer….**_

_**-acaso este muchacho tenia dos almas dentro de el…como es eso posible**_

_**-debe ser lo mismo que senshi, debio haber caido en jusenkyo**_

_**-tienes razon……jaja, bueno eso no importa porque ahora el espiritu a dominado ese cuerpo **_

_**-si, terminemos con esto…..**_

_**El cuerpo de ranma se vio libre de toda fuerza en un instante, cayendo al suelo pesadamente…no sentia sus energias, se sentia debil, debil y cansado, sin energia alguna, mientras que desde el suelo seguia observando confuso a su imagen femenina frente a el**_

_**Ranma-que….sucede aquí…**_

_**Natsumi-hermano espera, aun no estas totalmente repuesto**_

_**Senshi-no hay tiempo para eso…**_

_**Natsumi-pero que pasa, que sucede, dimelo**_

_**Senshi-natsumi…..ellos han vuelto ya, y seguramente quieren el cuerpo de ranma**_

_**Natsumi-que…que dices?...no es posible….!**_

_**Senshi-quiero que vayas inmediatamente por mis espadas, yo tratare de alcanzar a ranma…**_

_**Ukyo-el…cuerpo de ranma…?**_

_**Las dos sombras que tenian el cofre en sus manos aparecieron de repente frente a ranma……..mientras senshi salia corriendo rapidamente del consultorio**_

_**Akane-senshi, senshi! Espera a donde vas!**_

_**Senshi-tengo que ir a ayudar a ranma!**_

_**Akane-a ayudar a ranma?….**_

_**-todo salio a la perfeccion**_

_**-nos hiciste esperar mucho, pero al fin lo conseguimos jajaja**_

_**Senshi-maldita sea….maldita sea! –corriendo-**_

_**-has cumplido con tu cometido**_

_**-ahora, preparate para morir…….ranma saotome…….**_

_**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Solo puedo amarte a ti**_

_**Cap final**_

_**Animales sagrados del yin-yang**_

_**Todos los personajes (excepto los inventados por mi) son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, solo los utilizo para la realización de otro cap mas de este fic sin intención de lucro, es algo valido **_

_**La lluvia seguia cayendo en Nerima, cada vez comenzando a tomar mas fuerza, pronto se transformaria en una total tormenta, las gotas de agua caen fuertemente sobre el suelo, estrellándose y separándose en muchas otras gotas mas de menor tamaño……el cielo oscuro por grandes nubes grises, las calles desoladas, ya nadie estaba en ellas, solo se veia la silueta de un joven con una sombrilla y un gran bulto en su espalada caminando por una calle y con la mirada baja……observando sus propios pasos sobre el agua de el suelo…… lentamente levanto la vista, mirando hacia el frente, se detuvo, se quedo parado un instante, dudando de lo que sus ojos le mostraban…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. sorprendido, de repente sintio algo extraño, parecía que se quedaba inmóvil por unos instantes, parecía que algo rondaba alrededor de el, una fuerza muy extraña, su mirada de sorpresa se hacia cada vez mas grande………………………………… aquella misma mirada estaba sobre el semblante de otro muchacho mas, tirado en el piso, observando aun incrédulo a aquella mujer pelirroja delante de el, flotando en el aire, frente a aquellos extraños sujetos, vestidos totalmente de negro, combinando perfectamente con aquel entorno, cada vez mas oscuro……**_

_**-haz cumplido con tu cometido **_

_**-ahora prepárate a morir……ranma saotome……**_

_**Ambos sujetos levantaron un brazo, comenzando a fluir por ellos una energía de un color verde oscuro, como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas pasaran a traves de ellos, empezando a generar al instante una bola de energía en las palmas de sus manos apuntando directamente a ranma..**_

_**Senshi-debo apresurarme….-corriendo-**_

_**Akane-senshi! Senshi!**_

_**Senshi-que?...akane ?**_

_**Akane-espera !**_

_**Senshi-no puedo detenerme akane !**_

_**Akane-que sucede!**_

_**Senshi-ranma esta en peligro, tengo que ir a ayudarlo!...-frenándose repentinamente- no…**_

_**Frente a senshi se veia aquel extraño panorama, una zona a un mas oscura que el resto de el lugar, a lo lejos observo claramente las siluetas de aquellos sujetos de negro, y aquella mujer que flotaba sobre ellos, quedándose parado por unos segundos senshi fue alcanzado por akane, esta se detuvo a respirar y observo también aquel ambiente, confundida y asustada**_

_**Senshi-rayos….. –comenzando su carrera de nuevo**_

_**Akane-senshi…espera, que sucede con ranma!**_

_**-nuestro señor estará muy complacido con esto…**_

_**-eliminaremos a uno de los descendientes mas problemáticos…**_

_**Las bolas de energía que tenían en la punta de sus manos se habían agrandado un poco mas, su energía dejo de fluir a través de sus brazos, y de lo oscuro de su rostro dos óvalos de un color rojizo se abrieron **_

_**-muere!**_

_**-muere!**_

_**Senshi-no se atrevan!**_

_**Akane observo a ranma unos segundos, antes de que aquella luz verde lo iluminara por completo, una sombra paso rápidamente, y en unos segundos aquellas concentraciones de energía hicieron explosión, dejando ver al instante un agujero en el suelo, donde el humo comenzó a salir, las rapidas imágenes pasaron lentamente en la mente de akane en aquel instante, su corazón se detuvo por un momento y después grito con una desesperación inmediata **_

_**Akane-ranma!**_

_**-pero que demonios…...**_

_**-mmmm…**_

_**Todos observaron hacia un lado, donde estaba Ryoga, cubriéndose con la sombrilla y con ranma en sus brazos, agachado y con la cabeza baja**_

_**Senshi-que?**_

_**Akane-……ryoga!**_

_**-quien rayos eres tu**_

_**-como osas intervenir en esto….**_

_**Ryoga-ranma?...ranma?**_

_**Ranma-Ry…ryoga?**_

_**Ryoga-si soy yo, te encuentras bien?**_

_**Ranma-me siento muy….débil….**_

_**Ryoga-ranma…**_

_**-muchacho, no impidas con nuestra tarea, hazte a un lado**_

_**Ryoga-con su tarea, quien demonios son ustedes? Porque querian atacar a ranma?**_

_**-eso no es de tu importancia**_

_**Senshi-respondan a la pregunta, quienes son ustedes!**_

_**-ja… vaya…..senshi tomura…… jaja, esta bien, ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aca………nosotros… somos los fieles súbditos del señor shun-ra**_

_**Senshi-Que?**_

_**Los ojos de senshi se abrieron al instante, su sorpresa ante aquel nombre era notoria, apretando sus dientes y frunciendo mas el entrecejo un rayo de luz paso por su mente……**_

_**Flash back**_

_**En un lugar totalmente destruido y ardiendo en llamas, se observa a un pequeño niño, agachado, tomando la mano de un anciano que esta sobre el piso……**_

_**/maestro…./**_

_**/sen….shi…/**_

_**/maestro no se muera, maestro/**_

_**/senshi….hijo….sigue…/**_

_**/maestro….quien hizo esto…quien/**_

_**/sigue por…el buen …..sendero…/**_

_**/no…maestro….maestro/**_

_**/no quiero….que tu vida este………manchada por la venganza…./**_

_**/….padre…digamelo, quien hizo esto…./**_

_**/no hijo…….debes saber……que……yo no soy tu padre…/**_

_**/pero que dices…./**_

_**/tu padre te dejo aquí……….cuando apenas eras un niño……debido a que……tu madre murió…….fue es verdad/**_

_**/toma a natsumi…..y vayanse de aquí……/**_

_**/quien?...quien es…el culpable……/**_

_**/cuidala bien……/**_

_**/maestro, quien hizo esto/**_

_**/shun-ra…/**_

_**/……shun-ra/**_

_**La imagen de aquel anciano asintiendo con su cabeza aparecio sobre el rostro de aquella mujer pelirroja que flotaba sobre ellos, al mismo tiempo que ella asentia con su cabeza, desapareciendo el recuerdo de senshi……después de seguir moviendo la cabeza en un sentido de afirmación abrio su boca y pronuncio unas palabras……inmediatamente todos le prestaron atención, mirandola totalmente confundidos, especialmente ryoga y ranma**_

_**Ranmachan-si, asi es senshi……nosotros venimos de parte de nuestro señor Shun-ra……**_

_**Senshi-malditos……no puede ser……**_

_**Ranmachan-jaja, o si, si es posible Tomura……hemos regresado, antes de lo que ustedes creian, los espiritus han sido liberados…… y no habra nadie que impida que se manifiesten –esbozando una maligna sonrisa- el mal llego mas fuerte que antes, nunca podran….neutralizarlo!**_

_**Unas ondas de expansión surgieron de el cuerpo de la figura femenina de ranma, las cuales golpearon a todos los presentes, ryoga se sostuvo cubriéndose rapidamente con la sombrilla y se cubrio de nuevo antes de que la lluvia lo tocara, aferrando a ranma en sus brazos**_

_**Senshi-akane….estas bien?**_

_**Akane-…si….estoy bien…**_

_**-no se moleste con ellos mi señora…**_

_**-nosotros nos encargaremos de matarlos……**_

_**Natsumi-no se atrevan!**_

_**Senshi-hermana!**_

_**Ranma-natsumi……**_

_**Ryoga-es esa chica…..que? pero que lleva en sus manos?**_

_**Natsumi-ten hermano**_

_**Senshi-muy bien, perfecto, fuiste muy rapida hermana muchas gracias**_

_**Natsumi-no hay de que hermano, jamás dejare que estos sujetos lastimen a ranma…**_

_**Ranma-natsumi…**_

_**Akane bajo la vista un poco, aquella situación la tenia desconcertada y no entendia nada de lo que ocurria**_

_**Senshi tomo la manta que natsumi tenia en sus brazos, algo sólido estaba bajo ella, metiendo sus manos saco el mango reluciente de dos grandes y majestuosas espadas, con su filo impecable que aun bajo aquel ambiente de oscuridad, relucieron como si el sol brillara sobre ellas……tomandolas firmemente una en cada una de sus manos, cerrando los ojos…y poniendo todo su cuerpo firme mientras las subia a la altura de su frente…un gran brillo comenzo a surgir de ellas, una energía de un tono naranja comenzo a fluir por el……**_

_**-demonios….**_

_**-son las legendarias katanas del tigre…… **_

_**Ryoga-las katanas del tigre?**_

_**Natsumi se puso al lado de su hermano, tomando una pequeña cinta entre sus manos…formo una cola con su cabello suelto y la amarro con aquel listón, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras que desde el suelo una corriente de un color rosa y blanco se elevo, rodeandola hasta llegar a su cabello haciendolo levitar…**_

_**Ranma, Ryoga y AKane los observaban incrédulos mientras que ellos parecian haber obtenido toda su fuerza, el brillo en sus ojos aparecio, su energía de combate se hizo presente……natsumi puso una posición de ofensiva y senshi levanto una de sus grandes katanas, poniendo la punta de su filo en dirección a la figura de ranma mujer**_

_**Senshi-yo me encargare de regresarte a donde perteneces……**_

_**Ranmachan-jajaja, pero que impertinencias…, no tienes idea de lo que dices Tomura……nisiquiera tu tienes la fuerza para detenernos ahora, ustedes ya estan condenados**_

_**Natsumi-calla!**_

_**-vamos contra ellos!**_

_**-si!**_

_**Los dos sujetos con sus trajes negros se lanzaron velozmente al ataque mientras que senshi y natsumi los esperaban quietos…senshi puso uno de sus brazos hacia atrás y con un rapido movimiento lanzo una de sus katanas velozmente directo hacia aquellos sujetos……al mismo tiempo que la voz de la joven pelirroja se escucho**_

_**Ranmachan-deténganse!**_

_**-que?**_

_**Ambos frenaron al instante, mientras que la katana de senshi paso rapidamente cortando el aire mientras giraba, la manga del traje de uno de ellos fue cortada y salio volando por el aire, ambos se movieron hacia un lado, la katana regreso directamente hacia senshi quien la tomo de nuevo con una mano y dandole unas cuantas vueltas, la volvio a sostener frente a el……**_

_**-maldito seas….**_

_**-señora que sucede? Por que nos ordeno que detuvieramos nuestro ataque?**_

_**Ranmachan-por ahora sera mejor retirarnos de aquí**_

_**-pero que dice?**_

_**-tenemos la oportunidad de deshacernos de ellos mi señora, porfavor piense…**_

_**Ranmachan-calla, acaso no obedeceras mis ordenes?**_

_**Aquel sujeto con su traje roto observo con una mirada de odio a senshi, parta después apagar sus ojos y asentir con su cabeza**_

_**-claro que no señora…lo siento…**_

_**Ranmachan-muy bien….ja……senshi nos veremos después, por ahora te dare la oportunidad de que sigan con vida……**_

_**Senshi-estupida…**_

_**Ranmachan-jaja, ranma saotome…**_

_**Ranma observo rapidamente a su propia forma femenina ante el, su mirada de confusión habia sido remplazada por una de odio **_

_**Ranmachan-te agradezco por haberme dado este cuerpo –esbozando una sonrisa- la proxima vez…..sera el ultimo que veras……jajaja**_

_**-jaja**_

_**-jajaja, hasta pronto senshi……**_

_**Los tres cuerpos se elevaron en el aire, una esfera oscura se formo a su alrededor, un flash de luz gris alumbro alrededor un segundo y desaparecieron……la lluvia ceso…y el cielo volvio a tomar un color un poco mas claro…**_

_**Natsumi-se fueron**_

_**Akane-de…desaparecieron…pero como?**_

_**Senshi-……**_

_**Ryoga-quienes eran ellos? que demonios esta sucediendo aquí? ranma, porque aun sigues como hombre si estas empapado? Porque tu forma femenina estaba separada de ti? Obtuviste una cura? Porque te atacaban? De donde provienen esos sujetos? Porque…**_

_**Ranma-ryoga…**_

_**Ryoga-que sucede?**_

_**Ranma-guarda silencio quieres…**_

_**Ryoga-oyeme! De esa manera me agradeces que te haya salvado la vida?**_

_**Ranma-senshi**_

_**Senshi-……………que sucede ranmna…**_

_**Ranma-argg**_

_**Ranma aparto los brazos de ryoga de su cuerpo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie**_

_**Natsumi/akane-ranma!**_

_**Natsumi-estas bien?**_

_**Akane-no te levantes…estas muy herido**_

_**Ranma-argg, senshi, dime que esta sucediendo aquí**_

_**Senshi-es de lo que queria advertirte antes de nuestra pelea ranma**_

_**Ranma-entonces tu sabias que esos sujetos iban a atacarme cierto?**_

_**Senshi-supongo…sabia que tu serias su objetivo principal **_

_**Ranma-pero que demonios quieren…porque me perseguian, y como es que salio mi cuerpo de mujer de mi?**_

_**Senshi-lo mas importante primero es llevarte a que te cures de esas heridas ranma…**_

_**Ranma-no, quiero escucharte primero dimelo…**_

_**Senshi-ranma…mirate bien, apenas si puedes sostenerte de pie, tu cuerpo aun tiene las marcas de nuestra pelea y ademas al haber sido separado de tu alter ego de Jusenkyo tu cuerpo se siente totalmente agotado, o me equivoco?**_

_**Ranma cayo en una rodilla al suelo, mientras senshi le decia aquellas palabras el dolor de todo su cuerpo se pronuncio fuertemente y lo hizo caer**_

_**Akane-ranma…**_

_**Natsumi-aguanta ranma, tendras respuestas, pero porfavor tienes que descansar primero**_

_**Ryoga tomo a ranma de nuevo, poniendolo en su espalda junto con su enorme mochila **_

_**Ranma-que haces?**_

_**Ryoga-ya los escuchaste, no seas tan terco, anda yo te llevare con el doctor tofu, y cuando te recuperes…a mi también me gustaria saber que es lo que esta sucediendo**_

_**Ranma-ryoga…pero…**_

_**Ryoga-ah ya callate que no vas oyes lo que te dicen?**_

_**Ranma-……esta bien……de ahora en adelante, escuchare……**_

_**Akane-ranma…**_

_**Senshi- bajando la vista haciendo una pequeña sonrisa-bueno…vamonos de aquí**_

_**EL camino hacia el consultorio se hacia en un completo silencio, akane y natsumi no dejaban de observar a ranma quien ya dormia sobre la espalda de ryoga, mientras senshi caminaba al frente de todos ellos, siendo observado por el chico de la sombrilla…**_

_**Ryoga-"este sujeto no es comun……, esto me huele a problemas, esas espadas……, son muy extrañas, se siente que una gran energía emana de ellas, y su hermana….-girando la vista hacia natsumi- no es la excepción, también , estoy seguro, al momento de ponerse aquel listón…una energía muy extraña surgio en ella……que rayos va a suceder aquí?"**_

_**Natsumi-em…sucede algo ryoga?**_

_**Ryoga-que?**_

_**Senshi y los akane voltearon a ver a ryoga**_

_**Natsumi-que sucede pasa algo?**_

_**Ryoga-eh?...no no, porque lo dices?**_

_**Natsumi-bueno, es que……no dejabas de observarme**_

_**Ryoga-eee…..jejejeje no jejeje, no es nada –rascandose la cabeza-**_

_**Akane/natsumi-………. pero que fue lo que paso?**_

_**Ryoga-lo atacaron unos extraños sujetos**_

_**Ukyo-no puede ser, como esta?**_

_**Tofu-vaya…parece que necesitara descanso, y uno muy bueno, no debi haberlo dejado irse**_

_**Akane-doctor tofu…**_

_**Tofu-si?**_

_**Akane-el, va a estar bien verdad?**_

_**Tofu-je, si no te preocupes akane, solo dale un par de dias de descanso, su cuerpo necesita descanso**_

_**Akane-bien**_

_**Aun dormido, acostado sobre una cama y respirando lentamente se encontraba ranma, akane estaba ahí con el, a un lado sentada en una silla observandolo, mientras que ukyo estaba sentada también en la puerta de entrada, fuera de la habitación se encontraban los demas**_

_**Tofu-es algo muy extraño**_

_**Ryoga-a que se refiere?**_

_**Tofu-bueno, hablaba sobre ranma, a decir verdad no note algo distinto en el, quiero decir, las heridas que tenia de aquel duelo son las mismas, no tenia alguna otra lesión o algo parecido, de que manera lo atacaron?**_

_**Ryoga-eso es lo que me gustaria saber doctor…..-observando a senshi-**_

_**Senshi- yo también quisiera saberlo ryoga**_

_**Ryoga-vamos tu sabes que fue lo que paso, solo tu**_

_**Senshi-en verdad no lo se**_

_**Ryoga-como puedes decir eso, si reconociste aquel nombre que dijeron esos sujetos y ademas….**_

_**Natsumi-tranquilizate ryoga, todo lo que sabemos se los diremos, solo espera un poco porfavor**_

_**Ryoga- bien**_

_**Senshi se puso de pie y salio fuera del consultorio **_

_**Tofu-vaya….**_

_**Senshi-no puedo creerlo, aun no……, como sucedió, como paso esto? Se supone que aun faltaban seis dias……pero eso significa que entonces, también los espiritus de los animales sagrados podran ser liberados mas rapido, pero cuanto tiempo nos llevara……**_

_**Senshi se quedo cabizbajo observando el suelo**_

_**Senshi-shun-ra………**_

_**/Flasback/**_

_**Aquel mismo lugar en llamas se observa de nuevo, donde un pequeño niño sostenia la mano de un anciano sobre el piso, el cual ya se encontraba sin vida**_

_**/maestro……/ **_

_**La mano del anciano resbalo de las de el pequeño, mientras este empezaba a derramar lagrimas sobre el**_

_**/maestro/**_

_**/hermano, hermano/**_

_**/……natsumi……natsumi/**_

_**Natsumi-hermano, senshi? **_

_**Senshi-que?...que sucede natsumi?**_

_**Natsumi-que te sucede a ti, parece que estabas soñando despierto**_

_**Senshi-em, no no pasa nada, solo pensaba**_

_**Natsumi-si, no se como, pero de alguna manera esto inicio antes de lo que esperabamos**_

_**Senshi-si**_

_**Natsumi-pero……vamos no debemos estar cabizbajos, ya el hecho de que ranma este con vida es una buena noticia no lo crees?**_

_**Senshi-tal vez sea asi, pero tu sabes perfectamente que pudo haber pasado algo peor, y todo hubiera sido mi culpa……**_

_**Natsumi-pero senshi**_

_**Senshi-ya, no…**_

_**Ukyo-senshi ven rapido!**_

_**Senshi-que?**_

_**Ukyo-es ranma, algo extraño le sucede**_

_**Senshi-ranma?**_

_**Natsumi-vamos**_

_**Tofu-no se que es lo que le sucede**_

_**Akane-ranma……**_

_**Ryoga-miralo, esta sudando bastante, parece muy inquieto **_

_**La mirada de akane hacia su prometido era de gran confusión y preocupación…Senshi se acerco hacia la cama de ranma, donde este estaba comenzando a moverse, tenia una expresión de frustración, gotas de sudor corrian por su rostro, cada vez se ponia mas tenso……al estar junto a el, senshi abrio sus ojos sorprendido y dio un paso hacia atrás**_

_**Natsumi-hermano que pasa?**_

_**Ryoga-que pasa, que tiene ranma?**_

_**Senshi tomo una de sus katanas rapidamente las cuales estabn recargadas a un lado de el y la empuño poniendo la punta de su filo frente al rostro de ranma**_

_**Akane-que haces?**_

_**Ryoga-acaso estas loco?**_

_**Natsumi-no se preocupen**_

_**Ukyo-pues mas vale que ranma no haga ningun movimiento si no….**_

_**Senshi-……-abriendo sus ojos impresionado-……lo sabia!**_

_**Natsumi-hermano?**_

_**La katana de tigre que senshi sostenia en su mano comenzo a moverse, intranquila, temblaba sin que este pudiera evitarlo, repentinamente un brillo naranja oscuro salio de esta y comenzo a formarse un remolino de una luz naranja frente a el, senshi quito rapidamente la katana y todo ese brillo se extinguio al instante, mientras que dejaba la katana en su lugar senshi no dejaba de observar a ranma, el cual……de pronto, abrio los ojos y se levanto rapidamente **_

_**U/A/N-ranma!**_

_**Ryoga-ya era hora de que despertaras**_

_**Ranma-fue….fue un sueño?**_

_**Senshi-ranma**_

_**Ranma-senshi, que sucede?**_

_**Senshi-quiero que me digas que estabas observando en tu mente **_

_**Ranma-que observaba, pues……**_

_**Senshi-estoy seguro que era un animal, dime cual era**_

_**Natsumi-que animal viste ranma?**_

_**Ranma-pues……no estoy seguro, parecia una especie de……serpiente**_

_**Senshi-una serpiente?**_

_**Ranma-si, es lo que recuerdo, parecia perseguirme y sentia……bueno sentia una sensación que ya habia sentido antes**_

_**Senshi-aun puedes sentirla?**_

_**Ranma-no**_

_**Senshi-concentrate, cierra los ojos, en este momento, y trata de sentir lo que hay alrededor**_

_**Ranma-que?**_

_**Senshi-concentrate ahora ranma, trata de sentirlo, porfavor**_

_**Ranma-……esta bien……**_

_**Ryoga-"esto se pone cada vez mas extraño, y, ahora que lo recuerdo…………"**_

_**Ranma-lo siento!**_

_**Natsumi-que?**_

_**Senshi-estas seguro?**_

_**Ranma-si, estoy seguro, se siente por todo el lugar, hacia todas direcciones……me esta rodeando, estoy seguro……era la misma sensación que habia sentido una vez……pero que demonios es?**_

_**Ukyo-es bastante extraño, no entiendo nada, y tu ryoga?...ryoga?**_

_**Ryoga-que pa…que pasa?**_

_**Akane-que sucede?...ryoga? **_

_**Ryoga-yo…yo también lo siento**_

_**Senshi-que?**_

_**Natsumi-de que estas hablando?**_

_**Ryoga-yo……también siento un energía muy extraña alrededor de mi……**_

_**Ranma-tu también ryoga?**_

_**Natsumi-como puede ser?**_

_**Ukyo-ryoga no estas bromeando?**_

_**Ryoga- ¬¬ claro que no…**_

_**Senshi-bueno hay una manera de comprobarlo…**_

_**Dirigiendose de nuevo hacia sus katanas senshi tomo una de ellas y se acerco a ryoga**_

_**Ryoga-a no, espera, a mi no me vas a apuntar con esa cosa!**_

_**Natsumi-no pasara nada ryoga no te preocupes**_

_**Senshi-veamos**_

_**Senshi extendio firmemente su katana de nuevo con un movimiento rapido , con el brillante filo de esta casi tocando la nariz de ryoga, quien solo hacia un visco al observarla tan cerca de el……al igual que con ranma la espada comenzo a vibrar inquieta mientras que de nuevo el resplandor naranja salia de ella, formando una esfera de esta en el aire, inmediatamente senshi retiro la katana sumamente sorprendido y todo el resplandor se apago instantáneamente **_

_**Senshi-increíble…**_

_**Natsumi-hermano?**_

_**Senshi-ryoga también es digno de uno de los espíritus **_

_**N/Ry/R/A/U-queee?**_

_**Ukyo-que significa eso?**_

_**Ryoga-de que rayos estan hablando?**_

_**Akane-no comprendo nada **_

_**Ranma se puso de pie inmediatamente dando un salto y se acerco a senshi **_

_**Ranma-oyeme, ya desde hace tiempo que nos debes una buena explicación…**_

_**Natsumi-ranma…**_

_**Ranma-mmm? Que sucede?**_

_**Akane-te pusiste de pie **_

_**Ukyo-y hasta saltando, te sientes bien?**_

_**Ranma-bueno pues…-tocando su cuerpo- si, ja, es cierto ya no siento nada de dolor yo……**_

_**Los ojos de ranma parpadeaban sorprendidos, al igual que los de los demas, ranma interrumpio sus palabras, akane habia ido rapidamente hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerza, recargando su rostro sobre el pecho de este con sus ojos cerrados y su tez oscura de donde comenzaron a brillar pequeños puntos cristalinos…**_

_**Ranma-a….akane…?**_

_**Akane-que bueno…..que bueno que estes bien ranma….yo……tuve miedo……de verdad lo tuve**_

_**Ryoga y ukyo seguian observandolos aun sorprendidos, mas sin embargo esbozando una sonrisa después, ryoga bajo el rostro…y senshi y natsumi parpadeaban algo confundidos, senshi solo bajo la vista y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado haciendo una pequeña sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados, mientras natsumi solo junto ambas palmas de sus manos y las subió cubriendo su boca**_

_**Ranma-akane……**_

_**La puerta se abrio de repente y todos voltearon enseguida**_

_**Tofu-disculpen, je, que tal te encuentras ranma? Umm? Em…lo siento, interrumpi algo?**_

_**Akane dejo de abrazar a ranma y bajo sus manos juntando sus palmas por debajo recargandolas en sus piernas mientras agachaba el rostro y ranma cruzo los brazos por su nuca volteando a otra parte**_

_**Ukyo-jeje, no se preocupe doctor, como ve ranma ya se encuentra bien **_

_**Tofu-vaya….eso es muy bueno **_

_**Ukyo-si nn**_

_**Senshi-bueno…ranma, ryoga, akane, ukyo, je, hasta usted doctor tofu…con mucho gusto les explicare el porque llegamos aquí, y lo que sabemos acerca de estos acontecimientos…**_

_**Ryoga-perfecto, queremos escucharte**_

_**Ranma-ya era hora**_

_**Tofu-bueno pues……me parece muy interesante, tienes toda mi atención **_

_**Ukyo-bien, adelante**_

_**Akane-si…yo también…quiero saberlo**_

_**Senshi-je bien, veo que tengo la atención de todos……**_

_**Senshi-bueno……como ya lo saben mi hermana y yo venimos de una region lejana del Japón, je, de hecho es lejana ya que en realidad nosotros venimos de China**_

_**Ryoga-vaya…**_

_**Ranma-je, lo sabia**_

_**Senshi-bien, mi hermana y yo en realidad……podria decirse……que somos los lideres de un pequeño pueblo chino, una aldea mas bien**_

_**Akane-los lideres?**_

_**Ukyo-wow**_

_**Natsumi-jeje, si , llegamos aquí a Japón hace apenas unos dias**_

_**Senshi-y venimos especialmente por los ultimos cuatro descendientes elegidos **_

_**Ryoga-descendientes elegidos?**_

_**Ranma-a que te refieres con eso?**_

_**Senshi-bien, supongo que obviamente todos conocen lo que es el ying yang no es asi?**_

_**Ryoga-el yin yang?**_

_**Ranma-ryoga……se nota tu falta de cultura**_

_**Akane-¬¬**_

_**Ryoga-callate, acaso tu lo sabes?**_

_**Ranma-por supuesto que si, un artista marcial lo sabe perfectamente, es la base de todo, el bien y el mal en un estado de balance**_

_**Senshi-exactamente**_

_**Ryoga-aaaa ya lo recuerdo, es aquella esfera de dos colores no? Blanco y negro, el bien y el mal**_

_**Tofu-ejem, asi es ryoga, eso representa que no puede existir el bien sin el mal ni el mal sin el bien, todo por mas bueno que sea tiene algo de maldad en su interior y todo por mas malo que sea tiene algo de bien…como bien dijo ranma es un balance entre ambas fuerzas que dieron creación a todo, el yin es la parte oscura, la cual es representada con el elemento del agua, en ella se encuentran la frialdad, la oscuridad, el movimiento descendente y la noche con lo femenino, el yang es la parte soleada, su elemento es el fuego, y en ella se encuentran lo caliente, lo brilloso, el movimiento ascendente y el dia con lo masculino; esto se genero a partir del tai chi, que fue la ultima creación de un universo como el que conocemos, después de el wu chi, que era lo que no tenia final o sea lo que habia antes de l universo, de la interaccion del yin y el yang surge lo llamado pa kwa y las diez mil distintas manifestaciones del universo……, todo lo que dice esto es que, no hay nada absoluto, siempre es un equilibrio de el yin yang, o ya sea también una tendencia mas fuerte hacia un lado que del otro……-sujetandose los lentes-**_

_**Todos-OO aaaaaa**_

_**Tofu-no es asi senshi?**_

_**Senshi-si, creo no hubiera podido explicarlo mejor doctor u**_

_**Ukyo-je, el doctor tofu sabe muchas cosas el también es un artista marcial**_

_**Akane-asi es**_

_**Natsumi-vaya… **_

_**Ranma-si si si, pero y que hay con eso?**_

_**Ryoga-asi es que tiene que ver esa filosofia china con nosotros?**_

_**Senshi-bueno, pues en pocas palabras nosotros somos el yang **_

_**Ranma-que?**_

_**Natsumi-si ranma, nosotros somos la parte soleada, lo que representa al bien **_

_**Ryoga-pero como que nosotros?**_

_**Senshi-aaa-tomando aire- bien, pues como el doctor lo habia dicho de esto surge absolutamente toda la vida como la conocemos. De la interaccion de estas fuerzas, mas sin embargo no siempre se encuentran en un equilibrio tan perfecto como parece, y de hecho cada cierto periodo de tiempo el pa kwa, que es la interaccion de estas fuerzas, libera ambas, ya que por lo regular, el yin tiende a tomar mas fuerza poco a poco **_

_**Akane-quieres decir que la parte del mal crece mientras la del bien disminuye?**_

_**Senshi-exacto, si el yin va en aumento el yang disminuye y viceversa, y esta vez……el yin a ganado mas parte, según los escritos antiguos que salvaguardamos en el templo de nuestro pueblo de origen, el dia en que las fuerzas volverian a ser desatadas de nuevo estaba cerca, asi que mi hermana y yo partimos en busca de aquellos que eran los elegidos del yang, lo cual nos trajo aquí a Japón, y veo, que hemos encontrado a dos de ellos**_

_**Ukyo-y cuantos se suponen que son ee?**_

_**Natsumi-no estamos seguros de ello, lo unico que sabemos es que hay cinco de ellos mas importantes que los otros, quienes son los que en el ultimo momento haran que el balance se de de nuevo**_

_**Ryoga-entonces esas cinco personas tiene que luchar contra la parte del yin ellos solos?**_

_**Senshi-no exactamente, contamos con los espiritus como habia mencionado, son espiritus de aquellos seres que habitaban este mundo mucho antes que nosotros y que sabian tener un equilibrio realmente armonioso, los animales……**_

_**Ranma-aaa ya veo, asi que el espiritu de el tigre esta en ti?**_

_**Senshi-asi es…como lo supiste?**_

_**Ranma-ja, vamos fue muy sencillo, con el solo nombre de tus katanas y la energía que emana de ellas, sabia que tenias de tu lado a un poder muy grande**_

_**Senshi-jeje, si, asi es**_

_**Natsumi-el tigre es uno de los 5 animales mas sagrados **_

_**Ukyo-oooo**_

_**Tofu-claro el tigre es el animal que custodia los limites entre este mundo y el otro **_

_**Ranma-si bueno, y entonces que animal se supone que me eligio a mi e?**_

_**Ryoga-si, y a mi cual?**_

_**Senshi-eso tendremos que averiguarlo**_

_**Natsumi-tenemos que ir a buscarlo **_

_**Ryoga-a buscarlos y como sabremos eso?**_

_**Senshi-bueno, como hizo ranma hace unos momentos, tienen que concentrarse y sentirlos, ellos mismos los estan guiando, estoy seguro que que tu también has sentido algo extraño estos dias ryoga, o hace unos momentos en que nos dijiste que también lo habias sentido, ese es el espiritu de uno de los animales sagrados, y por lo que veo, es uno de los cinco mas importantes, al igual que el tuyo ranma**_

_**Akane-como lo sabes?**_

_**Senshi-je, mis katanas no pueden equivocarse, al ponerlas frente a ellos ella puede decirme si se trata de alguien elegido o no, y con ambos la katana genero mucha energía, formando una esfera, estoy seguro, ellos son dos mas de los cinco, solo necesitamos encontrar uno mas, y también, encontrar aquellos espiritus **_

_**Ukyo-bueno…………nn parece que se a abierto la cortina de otra aventura mas no?**_

_**Tofu-asi parece**_

_**Ranma-muy bien……en cuanto antes empezemos con esto mejor **_

_**Ryoga-si**_

_**Natsumi-que entusiasmo……**_

_**Senshi-tienen razon, ya que tenemos desventaja**_

_**Ranma/Ryoga-a que te refieres?**_

_**Senshi-bueno…es que veran…la razon por la cual estoy tan preocupado es que, todo empezo antes de lo que teniamos previsto, se suponia que aun faltaban seis dias mas para que esto comenzara, nosotros teniamos todo planeado, cuando hubieran faltado solo tres dias, pensabamos decirles todo para ir en busca de los espiritus, y regresar con el tiempo exacto para que cuando el yang se manifestara haber estado completamente preparados, y terminar con esto sin ninguna preocupación pero……no se porque, todo se adelanto hoy, ellos como vieron ya estan aquí, ahora han conseguido el alter ego de ranma para su conveniencia, y todo es culpa mia………-bajando la cabeza-**_

_**Natsumi-pero hermano…**_

_**Akane-senshi, porque dices eso?**_

_**Senshi-era mi responsabilidad, encargarme de esto, soy soy quien debia encontrar a los elegidos que representarian a l yang, debi haberselos dicho antes y ocuparme en realidad de lo que era nuestra mision aquí, pero después……tome todo mas a la ligera, me confie demasiado, crei que tenia todo bien planeado, asi que decidi que no estaba mal si natsumi y yo nos divertiamos un poco aquí, y no le tome mucha importancia a lo que ocurria alrededor……ahora ellos han tomado la ventaja y por mi culpa ranma estuvo a punto de morir…… jamás me lo hubiera perdonado……yo tengo la culpa……de todo esto **_

_**Akane-senshi…**_

_**Natsumi-hermano…**_

_**Ranma se acerco a senshi y puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro, este levanto el rostro y lo observo**_

_**Ranma- bah, deja de culparte, sabes que no fuiste el unico, también yo fui responsable, si te hubiera escuchado antes de tener nuestra pelea, esto no hubiera sucedido, ademas, si como tu dices nosotros somos los elegidos todo saldra bien, vamos en busca de esos espiritus, para después derrotar a esos sujetos **_

_**Senshi-ranma….**_

_**Ryoga-je, perfecto, sera otra aventura mas**_

_**Ukyo-si, sera muy emocionante **_

_**Tofu-bueno, pues que tengan suerte muchachos **_

_**Natsumi y senshi observaban a todos un tanto incredulos, después viendose uno al otro sonrieron**_

_**Senshi-muy bien**_

_**Natsumi-entonces vamos en busca de esos espiritus!**_

_**Todos-siii!**_

_**Ranma-……ouch…bueno pero primero dejenme descansar………-tirandose en la cama-**_

_**Todos- uy…… U¬¬ U**_

_**Senshi-jeje, bueno, entonces esperaremos al dia de mañana, por ahora es indispensable que ranma descanse totalmente **_

_**Akane-si**_

_**Ryoga-vaya……bueno no tenemos otra opcion**_

_**Ranma-por supuesto que no, sabes bien que sin mi no podrian hacer esto ryoga**_

_**Ryoga-ja, que dices, si en realidad conmigo es mas que suficiente, no se para que tenemos que esperarte**_

_**Ranma-ja, estas loco? Te perderias apenas pusieras un pie fuera de el consultorio!**_

_**Ryoga-asi, pero almenos no estaria muriendome solo porque unos sujetos me hicieron un simple truco de magia!**_

_**Ranma-bah ya callate! De haber sido tu no estarias aquí para contarlo!**_

_**Akane-ay no……**_

_**Ukyo-estos nunca aprenderan……**_

_**Senshi/natsumi- oO**_

_**Tofu-bueno, con su permiso muchachos, creo que ire a ver si ya hirvio el agua para mi café **_

_**Ryoga-recuerda que estas hablando con otro de los elegidos y apuesto a que el mas importante!**_

_**Ranma-si como no, seguramente por la modestia que tiene!**_

_**Ryoga-ja! Tu me hablas de modestia a mi!**_

_**Ranma-claro que si! oye senshi**_

_**Senshi-eh?...si?**_

_**Ranma-dime de casualidad alguno de esos animales sagrados no es un cerdo?**_

_**Senshi-un cerdo?**_

_**Ryoga-cierra la boca! A quien le dices cerdo! –Pooow!- **_

_**Ranma- -con un chichón en la cabeza- …a quien mas, no te atrevas pegarme tocinito! –poooow-**_

_**Ryoga-ouch……como te atreves!**_

_**Akane y Ukyo observaban a los muchachos pelear con un semblante de cansancio en sus rostros mientras que senshi y natsumi seguian viendolos confundidos**_

_**Senshi-"almenos se ve que tienen mucha energía"………**_

_**Natsumi-je, cada vez me agrada mas estar aquí **_

_**Mas tarde en el dojo…….**_

_**Akane-llegamos!**_

_**Soun-buaaaa! Akane!**_

_**Akane-pa……papa, que te sucede?**_

_**Nabiki-pues que esperabas, como ya habian tardado tiempo en llegar de la escuela estaba muy preocupado**_

_**Kasumi-ademas con lo mal que se puso el clima……**_

_**Akane-ay papa……no te preocupes solo estabamos con el doctor tofu**_

_**Nodoka-eso fue lo que le dije **_

_**Akane-tia nodoka**_

_**Ranma-mama**_

_**Nodoka—hola hijo como estas, quienes son sus amigos eh?**_

_**Senshi se adelanto rapidamente apartando a ranma con un brazo y se presento **_

_**Senshi-lo siento señora, mi nombre es senshi es un gusto conocerla –reverenciando- **_

_**Nodoka-vaya, que joven mas educado**_

_**Ranma-bah……¬¬**_

_**Natsumi-y mi nombre es natsumi señora nn , es un honor conocer a la mama de ranma**_

_**Nodoka-vaya, pues el gusto es mio muchachos**_

_**Ukyo-hola yo también estoy aquí**_

_**Nodoka-hola u-chan, que gusto verte **_

_**Ryoga-em….buenas noches**_

_**Nodoka-a hola que tal ryoga**_

_**Kasumi-buenas noches ryoga-kun nn**_

_**Nabiki-que bien…la casa estara llena de gente extraña**_

_**Kasumi-nabiki…**_

_**Ranma-oye ryoga no tienes algo que hacer en algun parque o algo asi?**_

_**Akane-ranma, ryoga se quedara aquí esta noche, recuerda que el también partira mañana con nosotros**_

_**Nodoka/Soun-partiran?**_

_**Ranma/senshi-nosotros?**_

_**Akane-…………em……bueno y porque todos me ven ee?**_

_**Minutos mas tarde………**_

_**Soun-mmm………los espiritus de los animales sagrados?**_

_**Senshi-asi es señor tendo, nosotros somos los elegidos de el yang, ya que ahora el equilibrio a sido roto nuestro deber como usted debe de saberlo es volver a recobrar aquel balance entre las fuerzas**_

_**Soun-si conozco muy bien eso, es el fundamento de todo en este universo, no existe nada 100 malo, ni nada 100 bueno**_

_**Nodoka-pero, porque es que el equilibrio entre estas fuerzas se a perdido senshi?**_

_**Ukyo-oye es cierto, no nos explicaste bien eso **_

_**Senshi-por nosotros mismos**_

_**Ranma-que quieres decir con eso?**_

_**Senshi-me refiero a nosotros, la humanidad en general, como se los habia dicho solo los animales son seres que saben estar en un equilibrio perfecto con la naturaleza y lo que los rodea, sin embargo el ser humano no es asi, el hecho de que tenga conciencia sobre si mismo y que sea un ser que razona no siempre es bueno, y asi debe ser, como bien se dice no todo es totalmente bueno, pero, a traves de los años y del tiempo el hombre se ha vuelto un ser cada ves menos consciente de lo que lo rodea, cada ves ambiciona mas, y es algo natural en el, aniquilarse unos a otros, tantas guerras, tanta muerte, tanta maldad que nace en el, muchos no saben mantener un buen equilibrio entre estos espiritus, dejan que su yin crezca mucho mas, y también aparte de destruirse entre ellos destruyen lo demas, era logico pensarse que en un futuro esto iba a suceder, como estaba escrito en los antiguos pergaminos chinos, el hombre perdera su sentido de interacción con lo que lo rodea poco a poco, ahora la maldad que a existido en este mundo es demasiada………y aun cuando el exceso en una de las dos fuerzas las convierte en la otra, es decir, el exceso de yin se vuelve yang y viceversa…la maldad que puede alcanzar un ser humano es increíble y de una naturaleza que me resulta imposible de comprender, aun cuando sea uno **_

_**Ranma-el mismo ser humano…**_

_**Senshi-los espiritus que controlan a aquellos elegidos del yin no son mas que eso la maldad, la muerte, el odio, el rencor, lo negativo, aunque…repito de nuevo, no son totalmente malos, aun cuando resulta imposible de entender a veces, todas estas cosas tiene su lado bueno, solo ahí que encontrarlo para hacerlo presente y lograr de nuevo un balance, muy pronto cosas muy malas comenzaran a suceder, es por eso que debemos encontrar a los espiritus de nuestro lado para detener esto antes de que algo malo pase**_

_**Ryoga-vaya**_

_**Soun-es una historia muy interesante, muy bien……espero que todo resulte bien, ranma…ryoga…todos ustedes, les deseo mucha suerte en esto **_

_**Senshi-je, gracias señor **_

_**Nodoka-parece que nunca dejaras de tener problemas hijo**_

_**Ranma-no te preocupes mama, te demostrare una vez mas de lo que estoy hecho**_

_**Nodoka-si hijo **_

_**Una extraña sombra escuchaba todo desde la oscuridad……**_

_**Senshi-lo que realmente me resulta extraño……es que ranma y ryoga no estuvieran enterados de esto **_

_**Ranma/ryoga-mmm?**_

_**Senshi-si, aquellos que son elegidos tiene que tener conocimiento de ello, ya que es algo que sucede en su familia generacion tras generacion, me pregunto porque sus padres nunca les dijeron algo de esto**_

_**Ranma-je, creo que podremos saber la respuesta, no es asi, papa ya sal de ahí! **_

_**Todos-umm?**_

_**Genma-a jajaja, hola a todos**_

_**Natsumi-que tal señor sao……**_

_**Genma-arggg…**_

_**Ranma-papa…dime porque nunca me entere de estas cosas ee? –haciendole a genma una llave en el cuello-**_

_**Genma-espera espera hijo, planeaba decirtelo tarde o temprano**_

_**Ranma-si como no, siempre es lo mismo contigo, nunca dices las cosas a tiempo **_

_**Genma-pero que malagradecido eres ranma!**_

_**Ranma-malagradecido?**_

_**Genma-asi es –acomodandose sus lentes y sentandose- yo sabia bien que tu serias el siguiente elegido de la dinastía saotome**_

_**Akane-pero entonces porque no se lo dijo tio?**_

_**Nodoka-tu sabias de esto genma?**_

_**Genma-claro que si, por eso me encargue de entrenar a ranma desde que era solo un pequeño**_

_**Ranma-fue por eso…que me apartaste de mi mama cuando apenas era un bebe?**_

_**Genma-por supuesto que si, tenia que estar seguro de hacerte lo suficientemente fuerte, todo lo que te enseñe y la forma tan dura en la que te trate………fueron por eso……**_

_**La expresión de genma era digna de verse, su mirada estaba baja, oculta por el brillo que surgia de sus gafas. Su labio superior temblaba un poco y después apreto ambos**_

_**Ranma-papa……**_

_**Natsumi-"tuvo que ser apartado de su mama todo este tiempo"**_

_**Ukyo-bueno, eso justifica todos aquellos peligros que te hizo pasar ranma **_

_**Ranma comenzo a hacer una expresión de incredulidad mientras observaba a su padre**_

_**Ranma-"como creerte, ya antes nos has chantajeado asi…."**_

_**Akane-ranma……**_

_**Genma-hijo, no te culpo si no me crees**_

_**Ranma-que?**_

_**Genma-perdoname, se que a veces fui muy duro contigo y por mi culpa tienes una maldición encima y muchos problemas……, te deseo suerte, esto es lo mas peligroso que has hecho en tu vida, pero estoy seguro de que saldras con la victoria como siempre**_

_**Dicho esto (si si lo dijo, neto, bueno es mi fic, todo puede decirse ja ) genma se puso de pie y se retiro mientras aun todos lo observaban**_

_**Nabiki-interesante, lastima que no traigo conmigo mi camara de video **_

_**Ranma-"papa……"……bueno, y que ahí de ti ryoga, es obvio que tampoco estabas enterado de esto**_

_**Ryoga-eh, bueno pues……**_

_**Ukyo-es cierto, que yo sepa nunca hemos visto a ninguno de tus padres **_

_**Akane-es verdad**_

_**Ryoga-bueno…en realidad desde que sali en busca de ranma no e visto mucho a mi mama, pero claro que tengo un hogar, de hecho puedo ver todo el monte fuji por mi ventana, esta cerca del pacifico creo**_

_**Ukyo-si ya veo……¬¬U el pacifico…**_

_**Senshi-pero y que hay de tu padre ryoga?**_

_**Ryoga-mi padre……pues nunca lo e visto**_

_**Natsumi-que?**_

_**Akane-nunca en tu vida?**_

_**Ryoga-no, almenos no tengo ningun recuerdo de el **_

_**Ranma-esa si que es una sorpresa, no lo sabia **_

_**Senshi-"el tampoco lo ha visto"**_

_**Ryoga-es por eso que antes vivia solo con mi madre, hasta el dia en que decidi salir de mi casa para comenzar mi viaje de entrenamiento**_

_**Senshi-bueno eso explica el porque tu tampoco sabias de esto**_

_**Kasumi-aquí esta el te muchachos**_

_**Senshi/natsumi-muchas gracias**_

_**Nodoka-gracias kasumi **_

_**Kasumi-no hay de que que lo disfruten**_

_**Soun-bueno, creo que sera mejor que todos vayamos a descansar, supongo que mañana saldran de aquí a empezar ese viaje**_

_**Natsumi-si**_

_**Senshi-asi es señor **_

_**Soun-bueno, pues entonces que descansen mañana los vere **_

_**Natsumi-gracias, que descanse usted también **_

_**Senshi-buenas noches señor **_

_**Soun-buenas noches a todos **_

_**Akane-buenas noches papa**_

_**Ryoga/Ukyo-buenas noches **_

_**Nabiki-bueno y en donde dormiran todos e?**_

_**Akane-eso no es problema, natsumi y Ukyo pueden dormir conmigo y que los muchachos duerman en el cuarto de ranma **_

_**Ranma-aunque siempre esta disponible la tina del baño o el tejaban por si gustan……**_

_**Akane-ranma!**_

_**Natsumi-jajaja, eso sono muy gracioso**_

_**Ranma-**_

_**Akane-hum…**_

_**Senshi-me parece muy bien. Pero cabremos todos de verdad en tu cuarto ranma?**_

_**Ranma-je, claro que si no te preocupes**_

_**Senshi-pero es que tu papa y la señora saotome?**_

_**Nodoka-no te preocupes senshi, yo puedo dormir con kasumi**_

_**Kasumi-claro que si nn**_

_**Ukyo-bueno, como la habitación de akane es pequeña, mejor dormire con nabiki, esta bien?**_

_**Nabiki-no hay problema**_

_**Ukyo-gracias**_

_**Nabiki-no es nada –extendiendo la mano- son 2000 yens por noche**_

_**Ukyo-que?**_

_**Kasumi-nabiki……**_

_**Akane-deja tus bromas por favor **_

_**Nabiki-bueno esta bien, te abrire una cuenta y lo anotare ahí**_

_**Ukyo-si claro……¬¬**_

_**Akane-bueno, todos arriba**_

_**En la habitación de ranma………**_

_**Ryoga-por fin podremos descansar **_

_**Senshi-mira ranma un panda!**_

_**Ranma-mmm, veo que ya se durmió **_

_**Senshi-acaso es tu mascota?**_

_**Ranma-no, es mi papa, el también cayo en una de los estanques de Jusenkyo **_

_**Senshi-a ya veo**_

_**Ryoga-bueno, dejare mis cosas aquí **_

_**Senshi-mmm……, pero si es!...**_

_**Ranma-que sucede?**_

_**Senshi-su sombrilla**_

_**Ryoga-mi sombrilla?**_

_**Senshi-si, me permites verla?**_

_**Ryoga-claro, ahí va**_

_**Lanzandola rapidamente a senshi este tomo la sombrilla, ante su asombro por su gran peso senshi la observo cuidadosamente **_

_**Senshi-lo sabia**_

_**Ranma-que es lo que sabias?**_

_**Senshi-mira ryoga, aquí mismo en el bastón de tu sombrilla**_

_**Ryoga-que es?...son unos caracteres antiguos es cierto, nunca los habia notado……**_

_**Ranma-con lo distraído que eres, no me sorprende**_

_**Ryoga-cierra la boca**_

_**Senshi-si, esta es el arma sagrada de la tortuga **_

_**Ranma/ryoga-el arma sagrada de la tortuga?**_

_**Senshi-asi es, con esto queda claro que el espíritu que te a elegido es el de la tortuga, esta es la antigua y legendaria sombrilla de la tortuga, también viene dibujada en uno de los escritos, lo cual me recuerda………ranma! Tu tienes alguna arma verdad?**_

_**Ranma-pues……**_

_**Senshi-debes tenerla, estoy seguro, si tu eres uno de los elegidos debes de tener el arma que simbolize a tu animal sagrado **_

_**Ranma-pues……en realidad nunca e peleado con ninguna clase de arma **_

_**Senshi-que, estas seguro?**_

_**Ranma-claro, yo nunca utilizo arma alguna en mis peleas, no las necesito, para siempre es mejor luchar con mis propias manos y pies **_

_**Senshi-pero……no puede ser, tienes que poseer un arma, si no como es que podras obtener el poder de uno de los espiritus, es imposible que solo tu cuerpo logre almacenar tanto poder……maldita sea……volvi a cometer un error!**_

_**Ranma-entonces es necesario que obtenga aquella arma para poder tomar la esencia de el espíritu?**_

_**Senshi-exacto……esto no esta bien, tendremos que encontrar también tu arma ranma**_

_**Ryoga-bueno, no te preocupes tanto, no puede ser tan difícil de encontrar o si?**_

_**Senshi-mi familia en la antigüedad tardo 100 años para encontrarla**_

_**Ryoga-cien años?**_

_**Senshi-esto es muy extraño, me pregunto porque no la tienes……**_

_**Ranma volteo a ver a su padre**_

_**Ranma-creo que……mañana tendre que hablar contigo papa**_

_**Senshi-que problema……bueno, no debemos de perder la esperanza, aaa –suspiro-……………………… en un momento regreso **_

_**Ranma-esta bien **_

_**Ryoga-se fue**_

_**Ranma-si, bueno yo, en un momento regreso ryoga**_

_**Ryoga-bien**_

_**Ranma salio también de la habitación **_

_**Ryoga-se fue tambien, je, creo que todos necesitabamos estar solos un momento…-abriendo la ventana- ryoga observo su sombrilla y volteo al cielo……-animales sagrados……**_

_**Ranma caminaba por el pasillo cuando se detuvo de repente al ver a senshi parado en la puerta de akane, después de un momento toco, otro momento después la puerta se abrio**_

_**Akane-senshi, que tal que sucede?**_

_**Senshi-akane, puedo hablar contigo?**_

_**Ranma-huh?**_

_**Akane-hablar, bueno, esta bien **_

_**Natsumi-je, bueno, yo voy abajo por algo de agua akane**_

_**Akane-eh? Esta bien natsumi**_

_**Natsumi paso por un lado de su hermano para bajar las escaleras, senshi entro a la habitación de akane y la puerta se emparejo, ranma inmediatamente se acerco y pegandose al muro se dispuso a escuchar la conversación agudizando su oido**_

_**Akane-que sucede senshi?**_

_**Senshi-bueno yo……queria pedirte una disculpa**_

_**Akane-una disculpa?**_

_**Senshi-si, me refiero al beso que te di en la mañana –sonrojándose-**_

_**Akane-ah…-sonrojo-**_

_**Ranma-mmm ¬¬**_

_**Senshi-lo siento es que……la verdad creo que tuve mucho miedo cuando vi que te habian atacado, y cuando vi que estabas a salvo me dio mucha alegria, asi que reaccione de aquella manera…**_

_**Akane-ya…ya veo**_

_**Ranma-"vaya manera de expresar su alegria…."**_

_**Akane-no……no hace falta que te disculpes senshi…yo……**_

_**Senshi-akane… -tomando su mano-**_

_**Akane-um?...**_

_**Senshi-también quiero decirte que…**_

_**Los ojos de senshi se volvieron profundos de nuevo, haciendo que akane empezara a ponerse nerviosa**_

_**Senshi-quiero decirte que yo……**_

_**Ya comenzando a perder la calma ranma seguia pegado al muro escuchando con cara de pocos amigos, justo cuando iba a moverse una mano lo tomo por el hombro y lo jalo **_

_**Ranma-pero que……ryoga?**_

_**Ryoga-vaya vaya, asi que estas espiando a akane ranma?**_

_**Ranma-callate no es lo que piensas**_

_**Ryoga-no me puedes engañar ranma…**_

_**Ranma-ryoga…**_

_**Senshi-que yo no permitire que te pase nada malo**_

_**Ranma/ryoga-mmm? –estirando la cabeza para escuchar-**_

_**Senshi-pero no es necesario que vayas con nosotros akane**_

_**Akane-que?**_

_**Senshi-bueno, es que esto puede resultar muy peligroso, ya que los enemigos tendran de su parte a espiritus muy fuertes también y no quiero que te pase nada akane…no otra vez solo por mi culpa…**_

_**Akane-senshi…**_

_**Ryoga-vaya se ve que se preocupa por ella verdad ranma…**_

_**Ranma-callate de una buena vez…**_

_**Akane-senshi, lo siento pero…yo tengo que ir con ustedes…**_

_**Senshi-akane…**_

_**Akane-siempre que sucede algo me dicen lo mismo, pero yo…**_

_**Senshi-esta bien, te entiendo**_

_**Akane-que?**_

_**Senshi-je, se que tu también eres una artista marcial akane, si esa es tu decisión, adelante, siempre respetare eso**_

_**Akane-senshi…**_

_**Ranma-"respetar que?"**_

_**Ryoga-se ve que el si sabe como tratarla……**_

_**Ranma volteo rapidamente con ryoga con una cara de enojo notable**_

_**Senshi-bueno akane, que descanses –besando su mejilla-**_

_**Akane-tu….tu tambien senshi –sonrojada-**_

_**Senshi salio de la habitación de akane y dando su primer paso escucho un ruido**_

_**-ouch..**_

_**Senshi-mmm?**_

_**Ryoga se encontraba en el piso bajo los pies de senshi**_

_**Senshi-ryoga, lo siento….lo siento, en verdad no te vi, pero que haces en el suelo ee?**_

_**Ryoga-ese ranma……me las pagara…**_

_**Natsumi-hermano?**_

_**Senshi-eh?**_

_**Natsumi-porque estas pisando a ryoga?**_

_**Senshi-ah! Cierto, perdoname ryoga…**_

_**Natsumi-……vaya…parece que a ti también se te esta pegando lo extraño hermano jaja **_

_**Senshi-………**_

_**Ranma se recosto sobre su cama de lado, la expresión de disgusto en su rostro no se quitaba **_

_**Ranma-bah…que haga lo que quiera……**_

_**Ukyo-jajaja, vaya……tienes de toda clase de fotos aquí verdad?**_

_**Nabiki-asi es, si alguna de ellas te interesa puedo vendertelas**_

_**Ukyo-woow, mira esta, y esta también**_

_**Nabiki-"creo que esta noche hare negocios…"**_

_**Natsumi-oye akane, no estas preocupada?**_

_**Akane-porque lo dices?**_

_**Natsumi-bueno me refiero a la situación, no te preocupa que tengamos que pelear contra aquellos temibles sujetos?**_

_**Akane-bueno en realidad si……supongo que estoy un poco preocupada, pero, estoy segura de que todo saldra bien**_

_**Natsumi-que bueno que tengas esa confianza**_

_**Akane-si, bueno ranma nunca decepciona a nadie, yo creo en el y se que podra con esto, a enfrentado muchisimas cosas, y siempre sale bien de todas ellas, esta vez no sera la excepción**_

_**Natsumi-se ve que……le tienes mucha estimación y cariño a ranma**_

_**Akane-que?...bueno……**_

_**Natsumi-akane,……porque te pusiste tan roja?**_

_**Akane-em, no no es nada, es solo que confio en el es todo**_

_**Natsumi-ya veo………akane, dime, en verdad**_

_**Akane-si?**_

_**Natsumi-no hay algo mas entres ustedes?**_

_**Akane-te refieres a ranma y a mi?**_

_**Natsumi-asi es**_

_**Akane-bueno…te voy a decir la verdad natsumi, ranma y yo estamos comprometidos**_

_**Natsumi-que? OO**_

_**Akane-asi es, en realidad fue un acuerdo de nuestros padres, nosotros nunca tomamos esa decisión…**_

_**Natsumi-asi que comprometidos…**_

_**Akane-bueno si pero…**_

_**Natsumi-y tu lo amas?**_

_**Akane-mmm?Oo**_

_**Natsumi-je, lo siento, no es necesario que respondas si no quieres**_

_**Akane-no esta bien…no te preocupes**_

_**Natsumi-bueno, creo que mejor nos dormimos para poder tener energía mañana**_

_**Akane-si**_

_**Natsumi-buenas noches akane**_

_**Akane-buenas noches natsumi**_

_**-toc, toc toc**_

_**Akane-y ese ruido?**_

_**Natsumi-parece que viene de tu ventana**_

_**Akane-a ver……**_

_**Natsumi-ah, pero si es elliot!**_

_**Akane-aaa, se trataba de tu gatito, permiteme abrirle**_

_**-miaaooo**_

_**Natsumi-je ven aquí chiquito**_

_**Akane-es un gatito muy inteligente, para haberte encontrado solo**_

_**Natsumi-asi es**_

_**Akane-bueno…**_

_**Akane se levanto para apagar la luz y recostarse en su cama **_

_**Akane-"que si lo amo……ya no soy una niña, y puedo admitirlo, pero ese baka……aun cuando lo hubiera dicho de verdad aquella vez en Jusenkyo…nunca lo admitiría…eso no me da seguridad……**_

_**Cerro sus parpados, siendo ella la ultima en hacerlo, ya todos se encontraban dormidos, y almenos uno de ellos soñando……**_

_**Senshi-akane…**_

_**Akane-senshi…**_

_**Senshi-yo siempre estare a tu lado te lo prometo**_

_**Akane-senshi…**_

_**Ranma-que…akane, senshi…**_

_**Senshi-akane, yo siempre te protegeré**_

_**Akane-si…**_

_**Ranma-pero que esta pasando, no la toques, suéltala**_

_**Senshi-akane……**_

_**Akane-senshi…**_

_**Ranma-que no me escuchas, te dije que la soltaras, no te atrevas a……pero que?**_

_**Detrás de ellos ranma observaba una sombra de un negro intenso, enorme, que se elevaba, con una longitud grande, y dos óvalos de un color rojo encendido, si no estaba equivocado era la misma silueta que vio cuando soñaba en en el consultorio del doctor Tofu, como una serpiente gigantesca, la cual abria sus fauces dirigiendose hacia ellos a toda velocidad, mientras el no podia moverse de su sitio**_

_**Ranma-akane! Muevanse! Akane!**_

_**Cuando la impotencia comenzaba a dominarlo, de repente una luz aparecio detrás de ranma, un brillo de un color verde oscuro, del cual se escucho un estridente rugido y…………despertó**_

_**Ranma-ahh……ahh……fue un sueño……solo un sueño…demonios estoy sudan……que……que me sucede, que es lo que siento, es aquella energía de nuevo……es de uno de los espiritus**_

_**Levantandose rapidamente ranma abrio silenciosamente su puerta y comenzo a caminar atraves de el oscuro pasillo guiandose por aquella sensación que sentia dentro de su pecho, llego hasta las escaleras, sin darse cuenta de que alguien que habia abierto una puerta lo observaba **_

_**Akane-"ranma?"**_

_**Ranma comenzo a bajar las escaleras poco a poco, la sensación se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, pasando por la sala llego al dojo donde percibio un brillo, algo que irradiaba luz, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el altar, rapidamente encendio la luz y dirigiendo su vista hacia aquel lugar observo una funda de un color negro, estaba seguro, de ahí provenia esa energía que parecia llamarle, empezo a caminar lentamente hacia ella, un paso y su corazón se empezaba a acelerar, otro paso mas y aumentaba su ritmo, hasta que la tomo en sus manos, entonces aquella sensación en su pecho desaparecio, sintiendose instantáneamente tranquilo, observando cuidadosamente la funda y sacando el arma que dentro de ella estaba se sorprendio **_

_**Ranma-pero si es……um? Quien esta ahí?**_

_**Akane-soy yo**_

_**Ranma-akane?**_

_**Akane-si, oye ranma…que es lo que tienes en las manos?**_

_**Ranma-esto? Pues…**_

_**Akane-es una katana?**_

_**Ranma-si, creo que………… es la katana de mi madre **_

_**Akane-pero donde la encontraste?**_

_**Ranma-aquí justamente sobre el altar del dojo, me……parecia estar llamando**_

_**Akane-llamando, ranma te sientes bien?**_

_**Ranma-claro que me siento bien……que haces aquí?**_

_**Akane-bueno pues me levante a tomar un poco de agua, creo que no podia dormir bien, es que han sucedido tantas cosas hoy que……**_

_**Ranma-si claro, de seguro aun piensas en aquel beso que recibiste en la mañana……**_

_**Akane-que dices?... ranma, eso no fue algo serio senshi solo……**_

_**Ranma-que? Solo estaba declarando su amor por ti?**_

_**Akane-claro que no!**_

_**Ranma-o tal vez lo hizo hace algunos momentos en tu habitación!**_

_**Akane-que?**_

_**Ranma-sabes akane, si en realidad te gusta dimelo de una vez pero no hagas eso a mis espaldas**_

_**Akane-pero que estas diciendo?**_

_**Ranma-ya te lo habia dicho antes akane……si el te gusta no pienso ser un estorbo, pero solo dime porque**_

_**Akane-pero ranma, es que no es lo que tu piensas**_

_**Ranma-entonces que es, dímelo!**_

_**Un silencio se hizo de repente, mientras akane observaba a su prometido, era obvio que las cosas habian cambiado después de todo este tiempo en que lo conocia, ranma ya no se mantenia callado o buscaba una salida mas tonta para ocultar sus celos, era notorio que los demostraba y preguntaba el porque, eso parecia bueno, pero talvez no de esta forma, si a akane le molestaba algo es que el no confiara en ella, como podia dudar de ella de esa forma, si ya en varias ocasiones le habia manisfestado de mas de una manera cuanto lo queria solo a el, pero aun con todo el tiempo que a pasado, akane siendo la mas madura en estas cosas se limito a contestarle y no sacar su mazo para propinarle un viaje nocturno………**_

_**Akane-el solo se preocupo por mi deacuerdo? Yo no tuve intención de besarlo, mi cuerpo no me respondía, y hace unos momentos solo trataba de decirme que no era necesario que fuera con ustedes mañana, pero yo le dije que tenia que ir, y es solo porque me preocupo por ti, quiero estar contigo, es solo eso!**_

_**Ranma se sorprendió, akane bajo la mirada mientras el solo volteo hacia un lado y bajo el rostro también, un tanto avergonzado, de nuevo volvio a enojarse con su propia actitud, sabia que estaba a punto de reclamarle por eso tambien. El no queria que ella fuese con ellos al dia siguiente, seria algo peligroso y no queria ponerla en peligro, pero no era su decisión, las palabras de senshi pasaron por su mente: "-esta bien te entiendo……se que tu tambien eres una artista marcial akane, si esa es tu decisión, adelante, yo siempre respetare eso" ambos seguian en silencio, solo escuchando sus propios pensamientos **_

_**Ranma-"akane……maldita sea……porque soy asi…"**_

_**Akane-"porque eres asi ranma pareces un niño"**_

_**Ranma-"es que acaso mis celos………si es claro estaba celoso, porque lo oculto, ya no soy un niño"**_

_**Akane-"porque eres tan celoso de esta manera"**_

_**Ranma-"no se que decirte ya" **_

_**Akane-"que mas puedo decirte?"**_

_**Ranma-"solo contigo siento estos celos, y este egoismo, es que yo……me eh dado cuenta que……"**_

_**Akane-"que no te das cuenta de que yo……"**_

_**Ranma/akane-"solo puedo amarte a ti?"**_

_**Lentamente ambos levantaron el rostro un poco sorprendidos de lo que acababan de pensar, encontrando sus miradas y sumergiendose en ellas se quedaron ahí en silencio…… (chale, que cursi sigo siendo jaja) **_

_**Justo cuando sus labios comenzaban a vacilar queriendo pronunciar algo, se escucharon los pasos de dos jóvenes que entraron al dojo**_

_**Akane-natsumi, senshi**_

_**Natsumi-a vaya, asi que eran ustedes**_

_**Senshi-escuchamos voces abajo, parecia que hubo algunos gritos y bajamos a ver que pasaba**_

_**Akane-a….jeje……no no pasa nada**_

_**Senshi-pero si es…**_

_**Ranma-umm?**_

_**Senshi-ranma, esa es……esa es la legendaria katana del dragón verde!**_

_**Akane-la katana del dragón verde?**_

_**Senshi-asi es, estoy seguro, mira esa funda tiene grabado su nombre, asi como en el mango se encuentra grabado un pequeño dragón, je no me sorprende que tu seas el elegido del espiritu mas importante, donde la encontraste?**_

_**Ranma-pues estaba aquí en el altar del dojo, esta katana pertenece a mi madre estoy seguro**_

_**Akane-si ahora recuerdo, es la que iba a utilizar para hacerles el sepuku verdad?**_

_**Natsumi-el sepuku? Oo**_

_**Ranma-em……jeje si, bueno……la buena noticia es que la encontre, ahora, vamos todos a descansar no les parece?**_

_**Senshi-je, si, es una gran suerte que la hayas obtenido ranma, ahora si mañana podremos partir seguros**_

_**Natsumi-perfecto, bueno, todos arriba **_

_**Akane-si vamos**_

_**Todos subieron y ya en el pasillo cada quien tomo su respectivo rumbo hacia sus habitaciones**_

_**Natsumi-que descansen**_

_**Ranma-igualmente natsumi**_

_**Senshi-ustedes también**_

_**Ranma y akane se observaron y después de unos segundos ranma rompio el silencio**_

_**Ranma-buenas noches akane –sonriendo-**_

_**Akane-buenas noches ranma –sonriendo-**_

_**Todos entraron a su habitación y cerraron sus puertas**_

_**Senshi-bueno ranma a reponer energías eh?**_

_**Ranma se quedo observando a senshi unos instantes**_

_**Ranma-"solo se preocupo por ella…"**_

_**Senshi-que pasa ranma sucede algo malo?**_

_**Ranma-no, no es nada, je, buenas noches**_

_**Senshi-vale, que descanses**_

_**Recostándose ranma tomo de nuevo la katana y la observo poniendola en frente de el, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa la contemplo mientras la imagen de aquella chica a la cual era la unica que podia amar aparecia en su mente**_

_**Ranma-"todo saldra bien como siempre" **_

_**Enfocando la vista en el pequeño dragón grabado en su empuñadura ranma dejo la katana a un lado de el y sintio aquella sensación que tanto disfrutaba, sabia que vendrian batallas difíciles y era algo que le producia emocion, realmente su vida siempre era voluble, pero era algo muy bueno después de todo, todo le sirvio para hacerse cada ves un mejor artista marcial, como habia dicho senshi el exceso del yin se hace yang……tantos problemas tuvieron un buen resultado y ahora vendria uno que sera el mejor y mas grande de todos**_

_**Ranma-animales sagrados del yin yang……**_

_**Sus ojos se cerraron por fin para descansar y prepararse para la nueva aventura que el futuro de habria de poner…………………**_

_**Mientras que en lo que parecia ser un antiguo palacio una joven de cabellos rojos estaba sentada, rodeada de algunos hombres mas y otras mujeres a su lado, haciendo una sonrisa perversa observaba un cofre que tenia enfrente de ella**_

_**Ranmachan-animales sagrados del yin yang………**_

_**FIN **_


End file.
